A dream
by Marinalittle
Summary: *STARGENT* ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser mantener una relación? "- No puedo seguir así"
1. Capítulo 1

Coloco bien mi mochila en el hombro y entro en la empresa de papá. Desde que mi madre murió mi padre se enfocó solo en el trabajo y consiguió hacer que una pequeña tienda de electrónica se convirtiera en Stilinski S.L, la empresa más moderna y mejor equipada de tecnología. Abro la gran puerta de cristal y suspiro mientras entro y veo lo lujoso de la empresa. La empresa se encuentra en la ciudad de al lado, por suerte mi padre no quiso irse de Beacon Hills aunque si comprarse una casa más grande. Le sonrió al recepcionista y este me la devuelve.

\- Buenas tardes señorito Stiles, su padre ahora mismo está en una reunión pero puede pasar al despacho.- Yo asiento antes de regalarle una sonrisa.

\- Gracias Peter.- Subo en el ascensor con unos cuantos trabajadores más que, por supuesto, saben quien soy y quien no lo sepa es por que esta ciego, ya que mi padre tiene un cuadro enorme con una foto de nuestra familia en la entrada. Le sonrió a los trabajadores que se bajan en una de las plantas que más me gustan que es la de pruebas, ese es el sitio donde voy cuando no tengo nada mejor que hacer y me lo paso genial con los científicos. El ascensor sigue subiendo hasta la última planta donde únicamente está el despacho de mi padre y el de su secretario. Me acerco a la mesa de Jordan y me siento encima de ella haciendo que Parrish me mire con el ceño fruncido, al verme sonríe y levanta su puño mientras continúa su trabajo, lo choco y me siento enfrente de él dejando mi mochila en el suelo.

\- Es pronto.- Dice mirando el reloj de su muñeca, yo sonrío y apoyo en el respaldo de la silla. Su mirada abandona el papeleo y se clava en mí.

\- Me he enterado que tenemos nuevo socio.- Digo mientras sonrío, él niega mientras me río. Desde que mi padre me dijo que la empresa sería mía yo me he esforzado para conocer a todos los socios y saber como los tengo que tratar, por ahora me ha ido bien y espero poder calar al nuevo igual.

\- Esta va ser un reto hasta para ti.- Me dice volviendo al papeleo, que en teoría tendría que hacer mi padre.- Te puedes creer que estamos ganando más que el año pasado, tu padre es un as en esto.- Dice mientras acaba de guardar los papeles. Yo sonrío orgulloso, mi padre ha luchado mucho por esto y sus esfuerzos se ven recompensados.

\- ¿Cómo va lo que tu y yo hablamos?- Él sonríe y me pasa un papel donde hay un montón de números, yo sonrío y asiento confirmando que todo está como hablamos.

\- El 5% de tus ganancias como socio se van destinados a ONG, como acordamos.- Yo le sonrío y asiento mientras suspiro. Es algo que me enseñó mi madre, a ser siempre generoso, y es por eso que doy tanto dinero a ONG's, el porque no visto como un niño rico, o el porque sigo llevando el Jeep que llevaba mi madre cuando era joven. La puerta del ascensor suena y yo me pongo de pie delante de la puerta del despacho de mi padre con una sonrisa inocente. Mi padre sale de él hablando con un hombre de más o menos su edad, aunque diría que es unos años más joven. Trajeado y con cara seria, trago saliva por lo atractivo que es, nunca lo son tanto.

\- Hola Stiles.- Dice mi padre con una sonrisa, le sonrío mientras asiento y saca el pecho orgulloso, siempre intento aparentar ser el más educado y respetuoso eso normalmente suele ser un buen factor para entrar en ellos.

\- Papá.- Les dejo pasar y me giro para guiñar el ojo a Jordan que me está mirando riendo en silencio.

Entro y me quedo al lado de mi padre de pie mientras miro al nuevo socio, es un hombre muy atractivo a pesar de sacarme tranquilamente veinte años.

\- Stiles él es Christopher nuestro nuevo socio.- Yo alargo mi mano para que me acepte un apretón y él lo acepta sin mostrar nada en su cara.

\- Encantado de conocerlo señor, Stiles Stilinski.- Él asiente antes de soltar mi mano, vuelvo a poner ambas manos detrás de mi espalda y sonrío mientras miro al despacho de Jordan. Mi padre me mira orgulloso y yo asiento antes de relajarme un poco, se que no debe sobrepasar mi actuación.

\- Christopher él es el próximo en heredar esta empresa, así que debe ser tratado como si fuera yo.- El hombre asiente y yo le sonrío, mientras cojo uno de los taburetes que tiene mi padre para Jordan.- Bueno, creo que ya ha quedado todo claro así que espero que pronto recibas beneficios.- Christopher sonríe y me quedo estático, nunca pensé que algo como una sonrisa podría dejarme sin palabras.- Todo y eso sería bueno hacer una reunión semanal o quincenal como mejor te vaya.- El hombre asiente y carraspea mientras arregla sus gemelos.

\- Esta bien, cada semana estaría bien.- Esa voz tan grave hace que mis piernas tiemblan y un temblor pasa por mi cuerpo. Joder que me esta pasando.- Estoy contento de entrar en esta empresa señor Stilinski.- Sonrío y cojo aire mientras miro a mi padre, me levanto y le sonrío ambos.

\- Papá me voy a casa, haré la cena, viaja con cuidado.- Digo antes de dejar un beso en su mejilla y acercarme a la mesa de Jordan a coger la mochila. Mierda este hombre hace que me tiemble hasta el alma.

\- ¿Qué piensas?- Pregunta mientras me ve coger la mochila, niego y voy hacia el ascensor, saco el móvil y le marco al único que nunca me falla.

\- _Scotty toty al habla._\- Dice mientras escucho su silla rodar, me rio y pulso el botón del ascensor.

\- ¿Hola Scotty, como vas?- Miro el panel de arriba y aun faltan unas cuantas plantas, él suspira y juega con una pelota, creo.

-_ Pues bien, aburrido ya que él que se supone que es mi mejor amigo me ha suspendido los planes por un estúpido viejo rico._\- Yo me rio mientras las puertas se abren coloco bien mi mochila y entro.

\- No es viejo, tiene la edad de mi padre o más joven.- Le digo mientras pulsas el botón de la planta baja.- Además sabes que después de esto me querrás más por que seré tu amigo rico.- Le digo mientras veo como la puerta se cierra, una carpeta se cuela antes de que se cierra del todo y Christopher entra mirándome sin expresión, se coloca a mi lado y yo me quedo mirando a la puerta.

-_ Sabes que no estoy contigo por el dinero._\- Yo me rio suavemente y muerdo mi labio mientras niego mirando hacia la puerta de metal.

\- Es que si estuvieras a mi lado por el dinero te daría una paliza.- Él también se ríe y el ascensor abre sus puertas, salgo al lado de Christopher y los dos nos dirigimos a la entrada.- Scotty tengo que colgar que voy a coger el coche.- Él suspira y se escucha un gemido lastimero.

\- _Eres malo, pero conduce con cuidado._\- Dice mientras muerdo mi labio, suspiro y miro de reojo al hombre que se dirige al mismo lado que yo.- _Te quiero Stiles._\- Dice mientras se deja caer en la cama.

\- Ya también Scott, dale un beso de mí parte a tu madre.- Él asiente y cuelgo mientras saco las llaves de mi Jeep. Quito el seguro con el mando y suspiro mientras miro otra vez a Christopher que sigue yendo en mi dirección. Meto mi mochila en la del copiloto y entro mientras muevo mis hombros. Christopher se sube en un Audi R8 negro mate precioso. Baja su ventanilla y me mira mientras se pone unas gafas de sol.

\- ¿Cómo es que tu padre te deja llevar ese cacharro?- Yo frunzo el ceño y lo arranco escuchando como ruge como si fuera nuevo. Le sonrío mientras doy marcha atrás y para salir. Su coche también sale y se detiene al lado del mío, yo resoplo y lo miro desde arriba.

\- Se llama humildad.- Le digo mientras sonrío arrogante, él frunce su ceño y yo suspiro mientras me asomo un poco por la del copiloto.- No necesito enseñar que tengo dinero para ser feliz.- Le digo antes de salir del aparcamiento hacia casa. Puede que lo atractivo se le quite cuando abre la boca.


	2. Capítulo 2

Salgo de casa mientras arreglo el estúpido traje, nunca me han gustado las reuniones de empresa y menos si tengo que dejar de lado mis sudaderas y camisas de algodón de cuadros con mis camisetas "frikis". Suspiro y deshago por tercera vez la corbata, nunca aprenderé a ponerme esta mierda. Unas manos me quitan la corbata y yo subo la mirada hasta encontrarme con la mirada divertida de Jordan.

\- Nunca aprenderás.- Me afirma mientras acaba de ponerse la corbata, yo me rio mientras ruedo los ojos.- Me ha mandado tu padre, quiere que vayas en este coche no en el tuyo.- Dice señalando el Chevrolet Corvette ZR1 Roadster que compró mi padre hace poco, yo lo miro incrédulo, y resoplo mientras extiendo mi mano, él levanta una ceja y niega mientras entra en el asiento del piloto.- Ni loco dejo que conduzcas este coche, quiero llegar vivo.- Me rio y entro al copiloto mientras siento el móvil vibrar. Cojo la llamada y sonrío mientras lo veo arrancar.

\- Stiles estoy esperando.- Dice haciendo que Jordan me mire con el ceño fruncido, yo sonrío y pongo cara de cachorrito, él resopla y me señala mientras me mira serio.

\- Tu se lo explicas a tu padre.- Asiento y él pone rumbo a casa de Scott. Quito la mano del micrófono y muerdo mi labio mientras sonrío.

\- Vamos para ya.- Cuelgo mientras guardo el móvil en él saco. Me giro para ver lo tenso que está conduciendo Jordan.- No te preocupes le he dejado uno de mis trajes, mi padre no se enfadara.- Él asiente mientras sigue conduciendo. pongo la radio y el coche deja de tener el silencio tenso. Se que le molesta que le haga esto, y siempre se lo hago, pero es muy difícil aguantar una noche entera con adultos que solo hablan de como conseguir más dinero. El coche se detiene y él lo mira sorprendido, salgo y lo abrazo antes de tirar el asiento hacia adelante para que pase.

\- Cada vez te pone coche más pequeños y caros.- Dice mientras encoge un poco la cabeza por que no le cabe, yo me rio y me giro para verle.

\- Es para que no te traiga, pero eso nunca va a pasar.- Le digo mientras le acerco el puño para que lo choque, él se ríe y se acerca más hasta quedar a nuestra altura.

\- ¿Tanto me odias Jordan?- Susurra sacando el labio inferior, él lo mira unos segundos y después resopla mientras mira hacia delante otra vez.

\- No te odiamos Scott, sabes que Noah te quiere como a un hijo, pero tu y Stiles juntos sois lo peor de este mundo.- Dice mientras aparca delante de unos de los hoteles de la ciudad. Bajamos y cojo la mano de Scott mientras lo miró sonriendo.- Por favor, no montéis ninguna escena, tu padre aún está arreglando de la última.- Sonríe mientras caminamos detrás de él. La última vez montamos una ruptura en directo, con objetos volando incluidos. Scott se ríe y niega mientras deja un beso en nuestras manos.

\- Vamos cariño.- Yo asiento sonriendo y entramos con una sonrisa, la mejor forma para que la gente no mire mal a Scott es hacerlo pasar por mí pareja, aunque no nos moleste porque nosotros tenemos nuestros momentos de más que amigos, es divertido hacerse pasar por novios. La mirada de mi padre cae en nosotros y se despide de unos hombres mientras se acerca con el ceño fruncido.

\- Jordan que te he dicho de traer a Scott, sin ofender hijo.- Él asiente mientras hace un gesto con la mano quitándole importancia, Jordan frota su nuca y me mira buscando ayuda.

\- Papá, yo le he hecho ir a por él.- Me mira y suspiro mientras suelta su mano y me acerco a él un poco.- Tranquilo hoy venimos en paz.- Me separo de su oído y me pongo junto a Scott juntando nuestras manos otra vez, él asiente y nos da una última mirada antes de irse.

\- ¿Venimos en son de paz?- Pregunta mientras vamos al jardín yo me rio y abrazo su brazo sin soltar la mano y apoyo mi cabeza en su hombro.

\- Si, hoy vamos a ser una pareja normal, no quiero que mi padre te prohíba del todo venir.- Le digo levantando un poco la cabeza, él me sonríe y deja un beso en mi cabeza mientras miramos el atardecer.- ¿Te quedas a casa a dormir?- Él asiente y yo suspiro mientras me separo un poco de él. Nos quedamos viendo el cielo hasta que Jordan sale con una sonrisa, se acerca a donde estamos y nos hace un gesto con la cabeza para que lo sigamos, será ya la hora de cenar.

\- Estamos todos y tu padre ha decidido que vamos a cenar.- Yo asiento y suelto el brazo de Scott pero sin separar nuestras manos.- Y gracias por comportaros hoy.- Yo asiento y suspiro mientras me adelanto un poco soltando a Scott.

\- Si, no quiero que mi padre prohíba la entrada a Scott, me matarían si hacéis eso.- Scott se ríe y se acerca hasta quedar a mí lado, pasa su brazo por mis hombres y deja otro beso en mi cabeza.- ¿Estamos todos?- Pregunto las siete mesas llenas, él asiente y me guía hasta la primera donde está mi padre hablando con un hombre. Scott, baja su mano a mi cadera posesivamente, sonrío mientras apoyo encima de la suya.

\- Stiles, menos mal que apareces.- Dice con una sonrisa tensa, yo sonrío disculpándose y me apoyo en el hombro de Scott.

\- Lo siento padre, estábamos viendo el atardecer.- Le digo mientras acaricio la mano de Scott. Él sonríe satisfecho por lo tranquilo que estoy estando, no es común esto en este tipo de reuniones.

\- Me alegra eso Stiles.- Nos sentamos a su lado y les sonrío a la mesa, mi padre sonríe y me presenta a todos los miembros.- Él es Bruce Smith, te acordaras de él, fue unos de los primeros inversores.- Asiento y le ofrezco mi mano, él me corresponde y yo sonrío al sentir la manos de Scott apoyarse en mi cintura. Cuando venimos aquí se lo toman muy enserio y eso me encanta de él.- Él es Derek Hale, el socio más joven que tenemos.- Él sonríe antes de ofrecerme su mano, yo sonrío y él deja un beso en mis nudillos haciendo que sonría avergonzado.- Él es Tony McMahon, el proveedor de materiales electrónicos y socio nuestro.- Yo le sonrío y le ofrezco mi mano, él la acepta y me sonríe.- Y a él ya lo conoces, Christopher Argent nuestro último socio.- Dice mientras lo señala, yo le sonrío y le ofrezco la mano, desde el día que que tuvimos esas palabras en el aparcamiento no he vuelto a verle y de eso ya hace casi un mes.

\- Cuánto tiempo sin verle señor Argent.- Le digo mientras me siento mejor, veo como su mirada se dirige a la mano que está en mi cintura posesivamente y muerde su el interior de su mejilla suavemente.

\- No hemos coincidido al parecer.- Dice mientras sonríe arrogante, yo suspiro y Scott acaricia mi espalda suavemente consiguiendo que me relaje. Nos dejan los platos en la mesa y me levanto llamando la atención de toda la mesa, sonrío disculpándome y Scott me imita.

\- Quédate cariño, ahora vengo.- Le digo mientras apoyo la mano en su pecho, él asiente y yo voy hacia el lavabo mientras intento respirar con normalidad. Muchas veces me pasa, son ataques de pánicos o ansiedad y me cuesta controlarlos si no tengo mi arma secreta. Salgo hacia el balcón que hay al lado de los lavabos y enciendo un cigarro. El humo hace que mi respiración vuelva a su ritmo normal y me apoyo en la barandilla mientras de caer mi cabeza un poco. Aún no saben de donde vienen y nadie sabe que los tengo, por lo tanto nadie sabe que fumo.

\- Es algo que no debería hacer alguien como tu.- Dice una voz desde mi espalda, me giro asustado y los ojos verdes me miran junto una sonrisa de superioridad, niego mientras me vuelvo apoyar para acabar el cigarro.

\- No le incumbe, yo sé lo que hago.- Él se acerca y se pone a mí lado mientras me mira curioso. Yo niego y apago la colilla antes de tirarla por el balcón.- Si me permite.- Le digo mientras salgo dirección al baño. Entro y lavo mis manos para quitar el olor a tabaco y suspiro mientras saco un chicle de menta y un poco de colonia. Masco un par de veces el chicle y cuando me aseguro de que no huelo nada a tabaco vuelvo a la mesa con los demás. Espero que a Christopher no se lo ocurra decir nada, me siento en mí sitio y recibo una mirada preocupada de Scott, yo niego y él asiente antes de dejar un beso en mi mano, siento la mirada de esos ojos verdes encima de mí pero yo empiezo a comer ignorándolas.

\- Como ya sabéis mi hijo heredará todo esto dentro de unos años, así que si queréis podéis empezar a tratarlo como el jefe de la empresa.- Dice mientras sonríe orgulloso, yo sonrío seguro y una mirada divertida se clava en mí, esos ojos verdes hacen que trague saliva y levanta la cabeza.

\- ¿A qué curso vas Stiles?- Pregunta la voz de Christopher mientras sonríe un poco, cojo aire y sonrío mientras cojo la mano de Scott.

\- Yo estoy en mi segundo año de carrera de dirección de empresa y Scott en su segundo año en ciencias económicas.- Le digo con una sonrisa mientras levanto una ceja. Él asiente y nos mira ambos con una mueca indescifrable, suspiro y sigo respondiendo varias preguntas mientras siento la mirada de esos ojos verdes.


	3. Capítulo 3

Salgo de la uni mientras Scott está hablando con Kira, ellos son algo así como pareja abierta, no se es raro. Suspiro mientras voy hacia donde he aparcado mi jeep, el cuerpo de un hombre apoyado en el capó hace que frunza el ceño. Quito el seguro haciendo que las luces parpadeen y el hombre se aparte de mi coche. Frunzo el ceño al ver a Jordan buscándome.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? Ya cumplí la semana pasado con la reunión.- Le digo mientras me acerco a la puerta del piloto, él suspira y se subo en él copiloto. Lo miró y él sonríe antes de poner la radio. Yo niego y enciendo el coche mientras salgo del aparcamiento.

\- Tu padre quiere que asistas a la reunión de hoy, estarán los socios y quiere que veas como se llevan a cabo.- Suspiro y me dirijo hacia la empresa, estoy ansioso por empezar a trabajar pero no siendo jefe, yo quiero estar en la planta de pruebas o incluso en la de fabricación, con todos los científicos, pero bueno. Jordan me mira y da un apretón a mi pierna.- Se que no quieres ser jefe, pero tu padre confía en ti.- Yo asiento y muerdo mi labio cuando veo la sucursal al fondo de la calle.- Si te comportas te cubro para que vayas a experimentar con Isaac.- Yo sonrío y acelero, aparco y suspiro antes de bajar.

\- Es un trato.- Le digo mientras acerco mi puño para que lo choque, él me sonríe y asiente y lo choca antes entrar.- ¿Algo importante que deba saber?- Él asiente y se acerca a Peter, este le sonríe y le da una carpeta antes de saludarme a mí. Yo le sonrío y sigo a Jordan hasta el ascensor.

\- Están todos los socios porque es una reunión de control de beneficios, la empresa gana más capital que el año pasado.- Asiento y las puertas se cierran, Jordan lee por encima todas las notas y sonríe mientras cierra la carpeta.- No menciones nada de ONG's sabes que a esta gente no le interesa nada de esto, excepto a Derek Hale, él dona la mitad de lo que gana a fundaciones de todo tipo, con él si puedes hablar de esto, pero solo con él.- Asiento y suspiro mientras la puerta se abre en la décima planta. Salimos mientras Jordan me da la carpeta, la abro y leo por encima y son la ficha de todos los socios más lo que va a decir mi padre, muerdo mi labio y cojo aire antes de detenerme delante de la sala de reuniones.- Suerte Stiles.- Yo asiento y vuelvo a chocar los puños con él mientras le sonrío un poco asustado, que sea lo que dios quiera.

Suspiro mientras salgo por la puerta del ascensor a la planta donde está las escaleras para subir a la azotea, allí es el mejor sitio para fumar sin que nadie me vea. La reunión ha sido un coñazo, estos hombres solo les interesas ganar y ganar, no piensan en los demás, abro la puerta y salgo sintiendo el aire frío en mi cara. Saco la cajetilla y enciendo uno mientras me apoyo en la barandilla y dejo salir el humo. Se que no es bueno para mi salud pero esto es lo único que siento que puedo controlar, todo lo demás lo hago para que mi padre esté orgulloso. Doy otra calada mientras cierro los ojos, si solo pudiera decirle a mi padre lo que siento, lo que quiero ser en realidad, niega y una lágrimas caen por mi mejilla mientras expulso el humo.

\- Sigo pensando que deberías no hacerlo.- Dice una voz a mi lado haciendo que me aleje de él asustado, Christopher está a mi lado con un cigarro entre los dedos, yo resoplo y niego mientras limpio mi cara.

\- No es el mejor para darme ejemplo.- Le digo mientras doy otra calada y me apoyo otra vez en la barandilla viendo toda la ciudad.- ¿Qué hace aquí?- Le pregunto sin mirarle, él suspira y de reojo veo el humo subir hacia arriba, doy otra calada y expulso el humo.

\- Quería fumar y el ayudante de tu padre me dijo que aquí no había nadie.- Asiento y cierro los ojos mientras vuelvo a dar otra calada.- Debo suponer que tu padre y su ayudante no lo saben ¿Verdad?- Niego y lo miro, él se ríe y niega mientras se acaba el suyo.- ¿Y tu novio?- Yo sonrío y vuelvo a negar, me mira sorprendido y yo suspiro mientras saco otro y lo enciendo.

\- Solo fumo cuando me dan ataques de pánico o de ansiedad, descubrí que a mí me ayudan a calmarlos, pero al final me enganche.- Digo apoyándome otra vez en la barandilla mientras miro al frente con una sonrisa triste.- No puedo hacer que mi padre no se sienta orgulloso de mí ¿Qué pensaría si se enterara que su hijo perfecto fuma?- Me rio sin gracia y otra lagrimas caen por mi mejilla.- Mi padre es él que pauta mi vida, todo lo que hago tiene que estar aprobado por él, es duro sabe.- Le digo mirándolo, él hace una mueca y se acerca más a mí. Paso la lengua por mis labios notando el sabor salado de las lagrimas con el tabaco.- Esto es lo único que él no me controla, bueno esto y Scott, pero él es un tema aparte.- Le digo mientras limpio mis mejillas, su brazo y él mío se tocan y yo trago al sentir el aroma de su colonia mezclado con tabaco.

\- ¿Tu novio?- Yo niego mientras doy una calada y miro hacia la ciudad.

\- No es mi novio, se hace pasar por mi novio en las reuniones por que los socios de mi padre son unos buitres que atacan a todo lo que no está en su clase social.- Digo con rabia, lo miro y él levanta la ceja mientras me mira fijamente, muerdo mi labio y vuelvo a mirar al horizonte.- Lo siento, pero me da mucha rabia que critiquen a mi mejor amigo por no tener tanto dineros como nosotros, cuando a él nunca le ha importado el dinero que tuviéramos siempre ha estado ahí para mí.- Suspiro mientras apago el segundo cigarrillo y me quedo mirando al horizonte.

\- Es bonito tener una amistad como esa.- Dice mientras suspiro, lo miro y él sonríe un poco mientras mira el horizonte.- No debería darte miedo a esos hombres todos son unos amargados que no han podido conseguir lo que de verdad querían en la vida y el dinero ha llenado ese hueco.- Él sonríe mientras niega bajando la cabeza, yo lo miro curioso, esa frase ha sonado como experiencia propia.

\- ¿Se siente así?- Le me mira y sonríe triste, encoge los hombros y clava su mirada en la mía, sus ojos verdes son lo más bonito que he visto nunca.

\- Muchas veces.- Asiento y suspiro mientras sonrío apartándome de la baranda. Él me mira curioso y pongo las manos detrás de mi espalda.

\- ¿Ha visto la empresa?- Él niega y yo sonrío mientras me doy la vuelta.- Pues sígame, le voy a dar un tour.- Él se ríe y escucho sus pasos sonar pisando la gravilla de la azotea, no entiendo como no me he dado cuenta que están aquí. Cojo un chicle de menta y me hecho un poco de colonia. Christopher se pone a mí lado y bajamos por las escaleras hasta el ascensor. Pulso la planta octava y sonrío como un niño pequeño.- Empezaré por los laboratorios que es lo más guay y después ya iremos a las aburridas oficinas.- Él se ríe y me mira con una sonrisa, se la devuelvo mientras la puerta se abre y muerdo mi labio. Voy hacia la parte de pruebas y sonrío al ver al de los pelos rizados con las gafas.- ¡Isaac!- Grito haciendo que una pequeña explosión se produzca en lo que hay en la mesa, él se gira con el ceño fruncido y yo sonrío disculpándome. Me acerco y lo abrazo mientras siento la mirada de Christopher en mí.

\- ¿Qué hace aquí el pequeño Stilinski? Aparte de demostrar que los nuevos teléfonos explotan.- Me río y señalo a Christopher con la cabeza.

\- Estoy enseñándole la empresa y he venido para ver si tienes algo para mí.- Él sonríe y se va a una sala que hay continua a esta, trae un envoltorio y lo deja en la mesa. Sube el cristal de protección y me da un mando.

\- Es un nuevo robot para niños, tenemos que saber si el mecanismo va bien y hace bien su funcionamiento.- Dice mientras se acerca a quitarle el papel, un especie de coche con una especie de manguera hace que frunza el ceño.- Es el prototipo primitivo de un camión de bomberos que suelta espuma de colores. Si puedes hacer los honores.- Dice poniéndose las gafas, yo me rio y le doy a los botones, una espuma blanca empieza a salir, yo frunzo el ceño pero durar poco hasta que el color cambia a azul, miro a Isaac con una sonrisa, él me corresponde y se acerca a mi.- Esos botones es para mover el coche y esos la manguera.- Asiento y empiezo hacer que el coche ruede hacia delante y hacia atrás mientras subo y bajo la manguera que deja salir salir espuma rosa, me rio mientras trasteo un poco más antes de dárselos Isaac.

\- Esta muy bien, pero podrías hacer que la espuma sea menos densa y que se seque rápido, porque si no las madres no dejarán que los niños lo compren.- Le digo mientras miro a Isaac, él mira la espuma que llena la mesa y asiente.

\- Eres tan inteligente, deberías trabajar aquí.- Yo hago una sonrisa más que falsa y asiento mientras me giro a ver a Christopher que me mira con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Continuamos la visita?- Él asiente y yo me giro para despedirme de Isaac y continuar la visita, me pongo al lado de Christopher y vamos hasta el ascensor. Pulso el botón de la sexta planta y suspiro mientras miro hacia la puerta.

\- No quieres ser jefe ¿verdad?- Yo levanto la cabeza y lo miro, las puertas se abren y salimos mientras él hace una mueca al ver todos los cubículos juntos, yo me rio y le doy una vuelta para que los vea todos.- He visto tu mirada mientras jugabas con el juguete ese y le has dado tu idea, te brillaban los ojos y estabas radiantes. En cambio en la reunión estabas triste y distraído.- Dice mientras volvemos al ascensor. Muerdo mi labio y pulso el de la primera planta donde está la cafetería.

\- Si quiero ser jefe, es el sueño de todo el mundo ¿No?- Él levanta una ceja y suspiro mientras niego.- Me hace más ilusión trabajar ahí que como jefe si.- Le digo mientras encojo los hombros, salimos del ascensor y lo llevo hacia la barra, la camarera al verme sonríe y yo me acerco.- Un capuchino con chocolate.- Miro a Christopher y él sonríe mientras mira la carta, hace una mueca y mira a la camarera.

\- Ponme lo mismo y si puede póngale un poco de nata.- Ella asiente y vamos hacia la mesa.- ¿Por qué no se lo dices a tu padre?- Yo lo miro incrédulo y niego mientras me río. Está loco.

\- Mi padre espera que levanté esta empresa más alto de lo que le ha hecho él, no puedo decirle que no quiero liberarla.- Le digo mientras miro hacia la mesa, él suspira y encoge los hombros, levanto la mirada y la clavo en sus ojos.

\- ¿Prefieres vivir una vida amargado que hacer lo que de verdad quieres?- Pregunta mientras le sonríe a la camarera agradeciendo, muevo mi cuchara sin mirarlo. Claro que no es lo que quiero, pero es lo que debe ser.

\- No lo entiendes.- Le digo mientras niego, levanto la mirada notando le pico en mis ojos por las lágrimas.- Mi padre ha hecho lo imposible por sacarnos adelante, no puedo decepcionar así.- Niego y dejo caer una lagrimas que limpio rápidamente. Él hace una mueca y acerca su mano a mi mejilla para limpiar otra lagrimas.

\- Es noble y tonto.- Dice mientras aparta la mano de mí, un pequeño suspiro sale de mi boca y muerdo mi labio.- Pero es tu vida no puedo hacer nada en ella.- Dice con una sonrisa triste, yo asiento y le doy un sorbo al café mientras lo miro. Es un buen hombre, aunque quiera aparentar ser un hombre duro, se nota que es tierno.

\- Cuénteme algo de usted, ya le he contado muchas cosas mías.- Digo mientras me rio, él sonríe y da un sorbo a su café mientras me mira fijamente.

\- No soy muy interesante, trabajo en la empresa de mi padre, que por muchos años fue rival de esta, hasta que yo me puse al mando y vi el buen provecho que podíamos sacar si las fusionamos o al menos nos juntábamos.- Asiento y sonrío mientras me sigo bebiendo mi café.- Respecto a mí vida personal, soy divorciado y vivo en Beacon, en el pueblo de aquí al lado.- Asiento sorprendido, no sabia que vivimos cerca.- Y no se, cuando no estoy en la empresa me gusta salir a pasear y viajar.- Yo sonrío y dejo el vaso vacío en su plato mientras lo miro con una sonrisa.

\- No es tan aburrido.- Le digo mientras sonrío, él levanta una ceja y yo me rio mientras encojo los hombros.- Es de verdad, a mí los fin de semana no me gusta salir de fiesta, me gusta más quedarme leyendo en casa.- Digo mientras encojo los hombros, él sonríe y yo escondo mis manos en la manga de la sudadera, es un movimiento nervioso que hago cuando me siento desprotegido.- Y bueno como has comprobado las veces que me has visto no comparto vuestra a afición de mostrar el dinero que tengo, soy sencillo.- Le digo mientras levanto las manos para que observe mí sudadera y mis pantalones negros jeans Skinny rotos. Él asiente y yo sonrío mientras miro el reloj de mi mueca.- Debería irme, ha sido un placer pasar este rato con usted.- Él digo mientras me levanto y le doy mi mano, le sonrío y bajo la cabeza.- Si quiere podemos quedar para hablar después de la reunión semanal con mi padre.- Le digo mientras encojo los hombros y escondo otra vez mis manos.

\- Me encantaría.- Le sonrío y me despido con la mano antes de irme hacia mi coche ¿Por qué estoy tan nervioso? Niego y voy hacia mi coche, no puede ser lo que estoy pensando, así que eliminar. Subo a mí jeep y salgo de aquí para ir a mi casa.


	4. Capítulo 4

Le sonrío a la camarera mientras pido los dos café y me siento en la mesa mientras miro el reloj solo quedan diez minutos para que acaben la reunión. Es la tercera vez que quedo con él después de una reunión y he descubierto muchas cosas interesante. Si no fuera por la edad saldría con él. Aunque no quiera admitirlo creo que me gusta, pero claro hay un ligero inconveniente de lo mal que se ve que dos personas de edad tan diferentes salgan. Dejan la taza delante de mí y sonrío mientras muevo para disolver el azúcar. Ojala fuera tan fácil, sonrío sin apartar la vista de la taza. No entiendo lo que pasa por mi cabeza, es tan confuso.

\- ¿Está ocupada?- Levanto la cabeza y unos ojos verdes me miran con una sonrisas, pero no son los ojos verdes que esperaba. Miro el reloj y me sorprendo al ver que hace diez minutos que tendría que haber venido, sonrío triste y niego. Él se sienta y mira la taza triste, se debe de imaginar lo que ha pasado.- Soy Derek Hale, nos conocimos en la cena.- Yo asiento sonriendo y extiendo mi mano para darle un apretón.

\- Me acuerdo de usted, él más joven ¿No?- Pregunto mientras doy un sorbo al café frío, él sonríe y asiente mientras deja la otra taza en la mesa de al lado.

\- Trátame de tú, sólo tengo veinticinco años.- Yo sonrío disculpándome y él niega.- Si, heredé hace poquito una gran fortuna de mi padre y esta empresa siempre me ha gustado.- Me dice mientras me enseña uno de nuestros móviles, sonrío y lo cojo mientras los examino, abro los ojos sorprendidos y se lo devuelvo.

\- Es él modelo GL, ese fue el primero que ayude a diseñar.- Le digo emocionado, él sonríe y guarda su móvil mientras me mira.

\- No sabia que que lo habías diseñado tu.- Yo me sonrojo y aparto la mirada unos segundos. Él suelta una pequeña risa y subo mi mirada.

\- Bueno, todos tenemos pasatiempos.- Él asiente y me acabo mi café, dejo la taza al lado de la otro y la miro unos segundos antes de negar, miro a Derek y sonrío.- ¿Qué haces aquí?- Le pregunto mientras me quito la camisa y la ato a mi cintura, en esta empresa muchas veces hace frío y otras calor. Él se fija en todos mis movimientos.

\- Tengo reunión con tu padre en media hora.- Dice mientras mira su reloj, asiento apoyo mi mejilla en la manos mirándolo fijamente.- ¿Y tu a quien esperabas?- Yo borro mi sonrisa y miro hacia la mesa, él alarga su mano hasta dejarla encima de la mía haciendo que lo mire otra vez.- Lo siento, no hace falta que me lo digas.- Me dice triste, yo asiento y aparto mi manos de la suya mientras no dejo de mirarlo.

\- Me han dicho que das mucho dinero a fundaciones ¿Es verdad?- Él asiente mientras sonríe por lo poco sutil que he sido al cambiar de tema.- Eso es guay, yo también doy una parte de lo que gano.- Él sonríe y me mira curioso, yo muerdo mi labio y encojo los hombros.- Es idiota que ganando tanto dinero lo gastamos en coches caros cuando hay gente muriéndose de hambre.- Él sonríe orgulloso y yo me sonrojo, él único que hablo de estos temas es Scott y no entiendo por que me da vergüenza hablar con él.

\- Pienso lo mismo, lo que gran parte de mi dinero va hacia la investigación de enfermedades raras y para las fundaciones que dan apoyo a todos los colectivos en riesgo de exclusión social, como los que pertenecen al LGTB o los inmigrantes sin papeles.- Yo lo miro sorprendido y muerdo mi labio mientras sonrío, me parece muy bonito lo que hace y muy honorable.

\- Eso es muy bonito.- Él me sonríe un poco avergonzado y yo me rio suavemente mientras lo miro.- Cuéntame algo de ti mientras te acompaño arriba.- Él me sonríe y coge una bandolera, me pongo a su lado y vamos hacia el ascensor.

\- Soy un chico muy normal.- Dice riendo, yo sonrío y lo miro mientras llamo al ascensor.- Pues trabajo para mi hermana en la empresa familiar, soy el jefe de la sección de economía.- Yo asiento mientras entramos al ascensor y pulso el de la planta de mí padre.- Y cuando no estoy trabajando pues a lo mejor voy al gimnasio o me quedo toda la tarde viendo alguna serie o peli.- Dice mientras encoge los hombres, yo sonrío y lo miro curioso.

\- ¿Qué te gusta ver?- Él sonríe y mira el numerito del panel mientras suspira.

\- Pues ciencia ficción e históricas.- Yo lo miro sorprendido y él se ríe mientras mueve la mano por la cinta de la bandolera.- Si se que son dos generos un poco contradictorios, pero soy así.- Dice mientras las puertas se abren, salimos mientras nos reímos ambos.

\- Si, pero no te juzgo, yo soy el primero que se contradice en muchas cosas.- Digo mientras encojo los hombros, él asiente y noto una mirada divertida en mí y me giro para mirar a Jordan desde su escritorio mirándome con una sonrisa.- Que te vaya bien, y a ver si coincidimos algún día por aquí.- Le digo mientras lo dejo en la puerta de mi padre y me acerco a la mesa de Jordan, me dejo caer en la silla y sonrío mientras lo miro fijamente.- Suéltalo J.- Le digo mientras apoyo los pies en la que tengo al lado.

\- ¿Ligando?- Yo niego con una sonrisa y miro hacia el despacho de mi padre. La verdad es que he pasado un buen rato con él me ha hecho olvidar que Christopher me ha dejado plantado. Muerdo mi labio mientras me levanto, Jordan frunce el ceño porque hasta yo he notado el cambio en mi cara. Se levanta e impide que siga yendo hacia el ascensor.- ¿Qué te pasa?- Yo niego mientras intento pasar, él coge mis brazos y muerdo más fuerte mi labio.

\- Déjame irme por favor.- Le digo mientras mantengo mi mirada baja, mí voz a temblado un poco y él afloja el agarre de una de sus manos y me levanta la barbilla para que lo mire. Trago saliva mientras siento algunas lágrimas queriendo salir.- Por favor Jordan.- Sus ojos marrones y lo míos se aguantan la mirada y él suspira antes de envolverme en sus brazos. Yo le correspondo el abrazo y dejo salir algunas lagrimas y un pequeño sollozo.

\- No pasa nada, todo mejorará. No hace falta que me digas qué o quién ha provocado esto.- Asiento mientras me separo y él limpia mis lagrimas.- Eres más fuerte que esto.- Yo asiento y él se acerca a su escritorio y saca una cosa del escritorio. Se acerca con una sonrisa y me ofrece lo que llevaba en la mano, me sorprendo al ver un par de cajetillas de tabaco, lo miro sorprendido y él levanta una ceja. - No pensarías que me lo ocultaron mucho tiempo ¿Verdad?- Muerdo mi labio mientras bajo la mirada avergonzado y él se ríe.- Toma anda, la próxima ten la confianza para contarme lo que sea.- Dice mientras deja las cajetillas en mí mano.

\- Gracias Jordan.- Le digo mientras lo abrazo, él sonríe y yo guardo esto en mis bolsillos mientras sonrío un poco más tranquilo, que Jordan sepa esto me quita un peso de mis hombros, él es como mi hermano mayor siempre está para mí y siempre he podido confiar en él para lo que sea, pero hay cosas que nos tenemos que guardar para nosotros. Subo a mi jeep y voy hacia a casa sintiendo como dos sentimientos contradictorios luchan en mi interior.


	5. Capítulo 5

Suspiro mientras entro en la oficina de mi padre, que él mismo me haya llamado para que venga aquí es malo, al menos para mí. Él separará unos segundos la vista del ordenador y me sonríe mientras asiente, yo le devuelvo la sonrisa y entro sentándome enfrente suyo.

\- ¿Qué querías papá?- Él sonríe y me da un sobre color marrón suave, me sonríe mientras que yo lo cojo y levanto una ceja.

\- ¿Podrías llevarlo a casa de unos de los socios?- Yo frunzo más el ceño y él frota su cara cansado.- Es importante y como sabes Jordan está en cama, yo estoy haciendo trabajo y tu eres mi persona de más confianza.- Asiento mientras suspiro y miro la dirección, está en Beacon, bueno mejor así no tardare mucho en llegar.- Dile que siento mucho que se haya puesto enfermo el día de la reunión y que ahí tiene el resumen semanal.- Asiento y salgo hacia mi Jeep mientras muevo mis hombros. Odio ser él chico de los recados, para eso tiene a seis personas en cada planta haciendo ese trabajo. Niego mientras dejo el paquete en el asiento del copiloto y arranco para llegar antes a casa de ese socio. Después de entregar el paquete debería pasarme a ver a Jordan, supongo que, como cada vez que Jordan se pone tan mal, estará en casa así que me pasare y sino iré a su apartamento. Papá y Jordan aunque se tengan el respeto de Jefe y asistente se que en el fondo se gustan y gustar gustar, pero por el qué dirán ninguno se atreve a dar el paso. Suspiro mientras aparco delante de la mansión, miro hacia el final de la calle donde se puede ver un trozo de mi tejado, Joder no sabia que teníamos un socio tan cerca. Bajo cogiendo el sobre y me dirijo a la puerta, toco un par de veces y miro a los alrededores, aquí siempre está tranquilo nunca pasa nada, este barrio es aburrido. La puerta se abre y me giro sonriendo, pero esa sonrisa dura poco. Los ojos verdes me miran sorprendidos, mientras yo trago saliva.

\- Tome, mi padre dice que siente que se haya enfermado y que esto es el resumen de la semana.- Le digo mientras le doy el paquete, él lo coge aun sorprendido y yo lo miro serio.- Que tenga buena tarde.- Le digo mientras voy hacia el coche ¿Por qué mi padre me ha mandado a él?

\- Stiles espera.- Dice desde la puerta, yo me detengo pero no me giro, no quiero verle la cara a este tipo que me dejó plantado la semana pasada.- Puedes entrar para que hablemos.- Dice consiguiendo que me gire, él me mira unos segundos fijamente y yo asiento mientras voy hacia su puerta. Por favor fuerza de voluntad no me falles ahora. Entro a su casa y él me lleva hasta un salón-comedor. Me siento en un sofá y él se sienta en otro.- ¿Quieres algo?- Dice mientras se levanta, me fijo en lo sencillo que va vestido, un pantalón de chándal negro y una camiseta básica blanca.

\- No estoy bien así.- Él asiente y se vuelve a sentar mientras frota su cabeza, apoya los codos encima de las rodillas y me mira.

\- Perdón.- Yo no hago ningún movimiento mientras lo sigo mirando, él resopla y se levanta para sentarse más cerca de mí.- Lo siento, salí tarde de la reunión y cuando te vi estabas muy bien acompañado así que no quise molestarte.- Yo bajo mi mirada a mis rodillas, si eso es verdad la culpa es mía, por que yo invité a Derek asentarse conmigo pensaba que él me había dejado plantado. Muerdo mi labio y suspiro mientras levanto la mirada sintiendo él escozor de las lágrimas.

\- Yo, pensé que tu... y bueno él...- Digo mientras algunas lágrimas empiezan a caer. Él las limpia y me sonríe mientras niega con la cabeza. Soy una persona horrible.

\- No pasa nada, lo entiendo.- Yo niego y me acerco abrazarlo mientras las lágrimas salen sin control.- De verdad no pasa nada Stiles.- Yo asiento y me separo mientras limpio mis lagrimas. Nos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos, sus preciosas esmeraldas que brillan, Él acerca un poco la cabeza y yo lo imito sin apartar los ojos de los suyos su mano sube a mí mejilla y la acaricia suavemente mientras nuestros labios se rozan.- Si quieres detenerme este sería un buen momento.- Dice a milímetros de mi boca, yo sonrío y paso una mano por su cuello hasta su nuca.

\- No quiero hacerlo.- Él sonríe y junta nuestros labios mientras cerramos los ojos, me acerco más a él y llevo mi manos a su mejilla mientras noto su lengua pidiendo permiso. Esto se siente tan bien, paso mi pierna por él y me siento en su piernas con las piernas a cada lado de la cadera, su mano acaricia mi cuerpo despacio hasta llegar a mi culo. Gimo en su boca y él sonríe antes de separarse un poco.

\- Eres un sueño.- Me rio un poco y vuelvo a besarle mientras acaricio su barba, sus manos aprietan suavemente mi culo y sonrío mientras le muerdo el labio.

\- Sabe que no vamos a pasar de aquí ¿Verdad?- Él asiente y ajunto mí frente en la suya, su mano sube a mi cadera y acaricia debajo de mí camiseta.- No sabia que me veía de esta forma.- Le digo mientras separo nuestras frentes y lo miro con una sonrisa, él sonríe y suspira mientras me mira a los ojos con una sonrisa.

\- Créeme te veo de muchas formas y no precisamente vestido.- Me sonrojo y bajo la mirada mientras dejo salir una risa nerviosa. No puede ser, esto es tan increíbles que no parece cierto.- ¿Así tratáis a todos los socios?- Dice con una sonrisa, yo lo miro con el ceño fruncido y me levanto de encima de él. ¿Ha insinuado que soy una puta? Yo pensando que de verdad me veía a mí y no a mi cuerpo. Niego y me voy para la puerta, demasiada ilusiones me estaba haciendo, nunca se puede confiar tanto en una persona.- Ey, ey, estate quieto.- Dice mientras me acorrala en la pared, yo lo miro enfadado y él suspira mientras acaricia mi cara.- Lo siento, me he dado cuenta de lo mal que ha sonado esa frase hasta que ha salido de mi boca.-Tengo he intento irme, soy demasiado débil. Él suspira y me suelta mientras muerde su labio.

\- Espero que se mejore, ya nos veremos por la empresa.- Le digo antes de subir al coche, lo miro unos segundos y veo la culpabilidad en sus ojos, pero eso no me va hacer cambiar por lo que me ha dicho.

Niego y cojo aire antes de arrancar el coche y me voy a ver a Jordan, el único que no me juzga. Aparco y bajo mientras limpio un par de lágrimas que han caído sin permiso. No me gusta sentirme así con él, esto no debería estar pasando. Abro la puerta y solo escucho silencio, dejo la mochila sin hacer mucho ruido y voy hacia el cuarto de Jordan, porque si, él tiene su propio cuarto en casa. Abro un poco la puerta y sonrío al verlo tumbado mientras tiembla un poco. Entro con cuidado y cierro un poco, me acerco y toco su frente, tiene fiebre. Abre un poco los ojos y sonríe mientras su cuerpo vuelve a temblar.

\- Hola Stiles.- Yo le sonrío y cojo la toalla que hay al lado de su cama y la mojo en agua fría antes de ponerlo en la frente, él vuelve a temblar y se queja.

\- Shh, tienes fiebre J, deja que te cuide.- Él sigue refunfuñando pero cierra los ojos, lo destapo un poco y cojo el termómetro que hay en la mesilla para ponérselo en la boca. Suspiro y acaricio su pelo mientras lo miro su cara. Ojala mi padre se diera la oportunidad con él, harían buena pareja ademas ellos se quieren. El pitido del termómetro hace que niegue y le quito para comprobar que ha bajado un poquito.

\- ¿Por qué estás otra vez triste?- Susurra sin abrir los ojos, yo sonrío y sigo acariciando su pelo.- ¿Es Derek?- Dice mirándome mientras se quita el trapito de la cabeza y la deja en la mesilla, se sienta con un poco de dificultad y da unas palmaditas para que me siente a su lado.

\- No es él.- Le digo mientras me apoyo en la cabecera de su cama, él coge mi mano y suspira sin mirarme. Yo cierro los ojos y me apoyo en su hombro.- Es otro chico, me gusta y no se si le gusto, porque a veces lo parece otras solo parece querer follar conmigo y me tiene muy confundido.- Le digo mientras cierro los ojos y algunas lágrimas caen de mis ojos.- Hoy nos hemos encontrado y después de discutir nos hemos besado, todo iba bien pero ha dicho una frase que me ha dolido mucho por que insinuaba que era un fácil.- Le digo mientras limpio las lagrimas que caen de mis ojos ¿Por qué me duele tanto?

\- Eres mejor que eso Stiles, si te trata así no lo busques ni le hagas caso, no te merece.- Me dice mientras me obliga a mirarle a la cara, deja un beso en mi cabeza y yo le abrazo escondiendo mi cabeza en su cuello.

\- ¿Stiles estás en casa?- Grita alguien desde fuera, yo me separo y limpio mi cara mientras me siento bien al lado de Jordan, este sonríe emocionado, esa sonrisa brilla a pesar de que se encuentra como la mierda, la presencia de mí padre hace milagros. La puerta se abre y se sorprende al vernos a los dos aquí, sonríe y se acerca para sentarse en los pies de la cama.- ¿Cómo te encuentras?- Le pregunta mientras pone su mano en la rodilla de Jordan, sonrío y me levanto haciendo que mi padre me mire.

\- Cuando he llegado tenía fiebre, ahora parece que se le ha bajado un poco, vigilalo.- Él asiente y me sonríe antes de que salga por la puerta, a ver si son inteligentes y aprovechan que los dejo solos. Subo a mi cuarto y abro la ventana antes de sacar un cigarro, me siento en el trozo de tejado que hay debajo, desde aquí veo todo el pueblo, sonrío y enciendo el cigarro mientras suspiro. Ojala poder hacerle caso a lo que dice Jordan.


	6. Capítulo 6

Suspiro mientras dejaba salir el humo, no entiendo porque es tan duro esto. Entendería que me doliera tanto si estuviera enamorado, pero no, solo me gusta y atrae. Apago la segunda colilla y la dejo caer al suelo.

\- Fumas demasiado.- Dice Jordan desde mi derecha, lo miro con una sonrisa y miro hacia la preciosa vista de este edificio.

\- Y tú no deberías estar conmigo.- Él asiente contento y yo niego también sonriendo, me apoyo en su hombro y sonrío mientras miro al paisaje.- ¿Ya puedo llamarte papá?- Le digo haciendo que se separe de mí y me mire extrañado resoplo y apoyo mi espalda en la barandilla y miro hacia la pared.- Me vas a negar la obvia atracción entre vosotros.- Le digo mientras lo miro con una sonrisa, él se sonroja y aparta la mirada.

\- No hay atracción Stiles.- Me dice mientras se rasca la nuca, yo resoplo y me pongo delante de él, cruzo los brazos en mí pecho y levanto una ceja.- Stiles tu padre y yo somos jefe y secretario, y ya está.- Yo niego y lo miro a la cara, o de verdad piensa que no me he dado cuenta o tiene más miedo del que creía.

\- Jordan si eso fuera cierto esta semana pasada hubieras pasado la enfermedad en tu apartamento y no en nuestra casa.- Él me mira sorprendido y muerde su labio mientras vuelve apartar la mirada. Apoyo mi mano en su hombro y sonrío suave.- No me molesta J, eres lo mejor que mi padre puede tener a su lado.- Él me mira sorprendido y me abraza, me rio suavemente y lo rodeo con sus brazos.- Y se que a mi padre también le gustas.- Él se separa y niega con una sonrisa triste, se abraza a sí mismo y se da la vuelta para mirar a la ciudad.

\- No te engañes Stiles, tu padre me ve como a un hijo más.- Me pongo a su lado y lo miro fijamente, una sonrisa triste surca su boca y yo muerdo su labio.- No intentes hacerme ilusiones, eso no va a pasar.- Se endereza y deja un beso en mi frente antes de irse y dejarme solo en la terraza. No pensé que Jordan veía así el amor que demuestra mi padre, aunque tendré que hablar con él para confirmar mis sospechas. Se que papá aun no acaba de superar la muerte de mi madre pero es hora de que pase página y rehaga su vida, mamá querría eso.

Saco un cigarro y lo enciendo mientras miro hacia la ciudad otra vez, sonrío y suspiro mientras niego, no puedo seguir así, debo empezar a ordenar mi vida. Me giro y sonrío al ver el techo del edificio y sonrío mientras me acerco ahí, siempre he querido sentarme ahí. Muerdo mi labio mientras apago el cigarro, vale concéntrate Stiles no queremos ir al hospital por una pierna rota. Salto y me cojo el borde, pongo un pie en la pared y doy un pequeño impulso para apoyar él otro pie en la pared, cojo aire y me doy un impulso más grande y consigo subir medio cuerpo, girando un poco las piernas también quedan arriba, no era tan difícil. Me siento como los indios y… no cambia nada la vista, que desilusión. Enciendo otro cigarro y muerdo mi labio. Debería por empezar a olvidar a Christopher, no es bueno ni para mí, ni para la empresa, sería todo un escándalo que la gente se enterara que el hijo de Noah Stilinski se tira a unos de los socios. El ruido de la puerta hace que mire extrañado hacia abajo, muerdo mi labio al ver figura bien vestida de un hombre que conozco muy bien. De su boca sale humo así que me imagino que estará fumando. Niego y doy otra calada mientras veo como los músculos de su espalda se relajan un poco, saca el teléfono y teclea unas cuantas cosas, se lo pone en la oreja y abro los ojos sorprendidos cuando el mío empieza a sonar, él se da la vuelta asustado y se queda mirándome con el ceño fruncido, desde cuando tiene mi número.

\- ¿Qué haces ahí arriba?- Pregunto mientras cuelga haciendo que deje de sonar mi teléfono levantó la mano con el cigarro y él suspira mientras hace una mueca.

\- ¿Cómo tiene mi número?- Él sonrío y apoya su espalda en la barandilla, sus ojos verdes me miran fijamente y yo trago mientras dejo colgar mis piernas.

\- Tengo mis contactos.- Niego y me dejo caer agarrándome con las manos en el borde del techo, así evito caer de golpe y hacerme daño, unas manos en mi cintura hacen que me suelte, cuando mis pies tocan el suelo me separo de él.

\- No me toque.- Le digo mientras me separo de él, no puedo seguir siendo bueno con él, no después de lo que me dijo.

\- Lo siento Stiles, no pienso eso de ti.- Me detengo a unos paso de la puerto y cierro los ojos mientras trago.- Eres importante para mí, no sé de qué modo aun pero no quiero perderte, me da igual si como amigo, jefe, socio o lo que sea.- Dice mientras toca mi hombro y me obliga a girar abro mis ojos y los suyos verdes queman.- Por favor Stiles no me dejes.- Trago saliva y lo miro a la cara, no quiero perdonarlo, no aún dijo algo muy fuerte. Su mano llega a mi mejilla y se apoya en ella para levantar mi cabeza y mirarlo fijamente.

\- Me hizo daño.- Él asiente, suspiro mientras cierro los ojos al sentir las suaves caricias que da en mi cara. Fuerza de voluntad eres una mierda.- No quiero estar sufriendo cada dos por tres.- Abro los ojos y veo una sonrisa en su cara, me hace retroceder hasta que quedo pegado a la pared y sonríe volviendo acariciar mi cara.

\- Yo no quiero hacerte sufrir.- Suspiro y cierro los ojos cuando su labio toca mi mejilla, deja un suave beso y baja un poco.- No quiero verte sufrir.- Dice dejando un beso en la comisura de mis labios.- Quiero verte con esa radiante que tienes.- Sus labios y los míos se tocan y yo paso mis manos por su cuello hasta llegar a sus mejillas ¿Por qué soy tan débil? Sus manos se apoyan en mis caderas y esa suave presión hace que suelte un suave gemido en su boca. Nos separamos y él sonríe mientras acaricia mi cadera por debajo de la camiseta, le sonrío y bajo mis manos hasta su pecho mientras siento la suave tela bajo mis dedos.

\- No quiero nada serio, al menos por ahora.- Asiente y se acerca para volver a besarme, agarro su camiseta entre mis puños y paso mi lengua por su labio para que me de permiso para entrar, nuestras lenguas chocan y gimo cuando hace que nuestras caderas choquen y nuestros miembros también. Me separo de él y le sonrío mientras me separo de él arreglándose la camisa.- Espero verle por la empresa Señor Argent.- Le digo mientras voy con una sonrisa hacia la puerta.

\- Y yo espero que me respete Señorito Stilinski.- Yo frunzo el ceño y me detengo antes de entrar, él peso de la puerta hace que me apoye en ella para que no se cierre.

\- ¿Cómo dice?- Le digo mirándolo con el ceño fruncido, él carraspea y se acerca mirándome serio.

\- Si estas conmigo, no puedes follar con ninguno más.- Lo miro ofendido y le doy un guantazo en la cara, el me mira sorprendido y yo niego mientras empiezo a bajar indignado. Pero que coño se cree, ni que fuéramos pareja.

\- Vayase a la mierda señor Argent, deje de buscarme.- Le digo antes de que la puerta del ascensor se cierre y vea su cara de culpabilidad otra vez. No creo que esto vaya a buen puerto.


	7. Capítulo 7

Entro a la empresa tranquilo, se que no me voy a encontrar a ningún socio hoy porque las reuniones fueron hace dos días, le sonrío a Peter como de costumbre y subo al despacho de mi padre. Necesito hablar con él y aclarar este asunto con Jordan, suficiente tiene el pobre con verle todo los días y no estar con él como quiere. Salgo del ascensor y sonrío al no ver a J, mejor así no pondrá la oreja. Entro al despacho haciendo que mi padre quite los ojos de la pantalla unos segundos y me mire con una sonrisa.

\- No esperaba verte hoy por aquí, los viernes suele ir con Scott a dios sabe dónde.- Yo me rio y me siento enfrente, si él supiera lo que hacemos Scott y yo algunos viernes.

\- Hoy no, tenía algo así como una cita con Kira y le he dado la tarde libre.- Él se ríe y cojo algunos papeles para revisarlos, son todo información de nuestras empresas aliadas.- ¿Dónde está J?- Le pregunto mientras vuelvo a dejar los papeles en su sitio, nada más ver tantos números me ha entrado dolor de cabeza. Él mira hacia afuera y frunce el ceño antes de hacer una expresión de sorpresa y asentir.

\- Creo que ha dicho que iba a despejarse un poco.- Asiento y sonrío mientras lo veo morderse el labio, él resopla y yo me levanto mientras sonrío. Su mirada cae en mí y me mira con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Me acompañas a despegarte tu un rato?- Él mira la pantalla y después a mí, asiente y la apaga antes de coger su chaqueta y seguirme. Creo que es un buen momento para hacer que mi padre descubra un par de cosas que parece no darse cuenta. Subimos al ascensor y le doy a la planta superior, él me mira extrañado y yo sonrío mientras espero que la puerta se abra.

\- ¿A dónde vamos Stiles?- Yo le sonrío y salgo mientras subo la escalera, él me sigue aun con el ceño fruncido, yo abro la puerta y él mira sorprendido esto. Me giro viendo confundido y niego con una sonrisa.

\- ¿No me digas que no conocías esto?- Él niega y se acerca a la barandilla, yo me rio y me pongo a su lado mientras niego divertido.- No puede ser que conozca yo mejor tu empresa que tú mismo.- Él encoge los hombros y saca un cigarro haciendo que frunza el ceño.- ¿Desde cuando fumas?- Él me mira con una sonrisa y lo enciende, aparta de mí su mirada y la vuelve a clavar en la ciudad.

\- Poco antes que empezaras tu.- Lo miro sorprendido y boqueo un par de veces haciendo que suelte una ligera risa.- Lo se desde la primera vez que te fumaste uno, por muy bien que intentes ocultar tu olor a tabaco siempre queda algo.- Dice con una sonrisa, yo sonrío y saco uno mientras lo enciendo.

\- ¿No te molesta?- Él encoge sus hombros y me mira mientras expulsaba el humo.

\- Me molesta más que no tuvieras la confianza de decírmelo.- Yo aparto la mirada y doy una calada. Entiendo su punto de vista, pero no se, me daba miedo.

\- Tenía miedo de que reaccionaras mal.- Le digo mientras expulso un poco de humo, él sonríe triste y asiente mientras me da un suave golpe en el hombre.

\- La próxima vez no lo tengas ¿Vale?- Asiento y suspiro aliviado, ahora solo me queda contárselo a una persona importante para mí.- ¿Y ahora me puedes contar qué es eso que quieres hablar conmigo?- Yo lo miro sorprendido y él se ríe mientras niega con la cabeza, puede que sea más predecible de lo que pienso.

\- ¿Cómo lo has sabido?- Él se ríe y se sienta en una especie de block de cemento que hay en él terraza, da unas palmaditas y yo me siento a su lado.

\- Tu nunca vendrías un viernes a la empresa, aunque Scott tenga que irse a otro país.- Me rio y asiento, porque es verdad, los viernes no hay experimentos ni socio con los que divertirme.- ¿Ahora, de qué querías hablar?- Pregunta mientras apaga su cigarro, yo sonrío y lo miro mientras me siento como los indios.

\- Sobre Jordan.- Él se tensa un poco y me mira preocupado, yo sonrío al ver esa expresión en él, en verdad se preocupa.

\- ¿Pasa algo con él?- Yo niego y suspiro dejando salir humo antes de apagar el cigarro, a ver como llevo esto.

\- Papá se lo que sientes por él y no quiero que te sientas mal.- Él me mira sorprendido y muerde su labio, puede ser que haya sido muy directo.- Mira papá se que te preocupa el que dirán y esas cosas ¿Pero crees qué es justo para ambos que neguéis lo que sentís?- Le pregunto mientras apoyo mi mano en la suya, él me mira con el ceño fruncido aunque una sonrisa leve surca su boca.

\- ¿Ambos?- Yo sonrío y asiento antes de darme la vuelta para quedar cara a cara con él.

\- Si papá, con J ya he hablado y me ha dicho que no quiere hacerse ilusiones, que tu solo lo ves como un hijo, pero yo se que no y también se que te sientes culpable por que piensas que estas engañando a mamá pero no es así.- Él me mira sorprendido y yo sonrío mientras limpio una lagrimas que caen de su ojos.- Mamá murió hace nueve años ¿No crees qué es hora que dejes de enfocarte en la empresa y empieces a rehacer tu vida? Ella quería eso.- Él asiente mientras me abraza, suspiro y apoyo mi cabeza en su hombro.- Siempre estaré a tu lado, da igual lo que pase, eres mi padre.- Le susurro antes de separarme y limpiar las lágrimas que caen de sus ojos.

\- Yo también estaré para ti siempre.- Asiento mientras sonrío triste, porque se que no siempre lo va estar, al menos no si se entera de mis nulas ganas de adquirir la empresa o de que quiero a unos de sus socios que podría ser mi padre. Suspiro y sonrío mientras me levanto.

\- Es hora de que vuelvas a trabajar.- Él se ríe y me sigue hasta su despacho, se que no soy el mejor hijo pero me esfuerzo mucho por verlo feliz, él lo hizo cuando a mis once años tuve que hacer frente a la muerte de mi madre, siempre estuvo para consolarme en mis momentos difíciles, para ayudarme a superar las pesadillas, él siempre estuvo ahí y yo se lo tengo que devolver, ya sea haciendo que vea a la persona que llevaba mucho tiempo enamorada de él o cumpliendo su deseo de que yo sea el próximo jefe de Stilinski S.L.

Sonrío al ver a Jordan sentado en su despacho, él al vernos se acerca y me abraza antes de dejar un beso en mi cabeza.

\- ¿Qué haces por aquí un viernes?- Yo resoplo y niego mientras sonrío, él mira a mi padre y frunce el ceño.- ¿Noah estás bien?- Él asiente antes de juntar los labios con los de Jordan, abro mi boca y la tapo con una mano mientras veo como Jordan pasa sus manos por detrás del cuello de mí padre y sonríe. Se separan ambos con una sonrisa y me miran a mi avergonzados.

\- ¡Si!- Grito mientras aparto la mano de mi boca y la subo hacia arriba, ambos se ríen y se vuelven a mirar. Jordan completamente rojo y mi padre más feliz que nunca.

\- Siento haber tardado tanto Jordan.- Él niega y vuelve a besar a mi padre, mi trabajo aquí ya ha terminado así que sería mejor irse antes de que vea cosas que no quiero ver. Me detengo en el ascensor y aguanto la puerta para que no se cierre.

\- Os espero a los dos para cenar.- Digo antes de entrar y dejar que se cierren las puertas, con que ellos ya tengan su final feliz estoy contento.


	8. Capítulo 8

Mi padre entra en la habitación y yo expulso el humo del cigarro mientras lo miro con el ceño fruncido. Sonríe un poco incomodo y se queda quieto en medio de la habitación.

\- Stiles pon todo lo que necesites para tres días en una maleta.- Yo frunzo el ceño y apago el cigarro mientras me levanto para acercarme a él con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿A dónde vamos?- Él sonríe y se da la vuelta sin contestarme, la última vez que hizo eso me aburrí demasiado.

\- A Chicago.- Resoplo y hago la maleta. Odio las convenciones estás, solo vamos a presumir de algo que han hecho los científicos. Niego y cierro la maleta mientras abajo abajo donde Parrish está abrazado a mi padre y dándole besos en la cara, desde que más o menos una semana les hiciera ver la verdad no se separan nunca, Jordan incluso ya vive aquí. Sonrío y me acerco haciendo que se separen un poco.

\- ¿Puedo llevar a Scott?- Él niega y yo resoplo mientras muerdo mi labio, esto es más un castigo que un regalo.- Pero me voy aburrir.- Ellos vuelve a negar y yo frunzo el ceño, muy seguros están ellos, algo me huele a quemado.

\- Estarás con Derek.- Dice mi padre con una sonrisa, lo miro con una ceja alzada y después a Jordan.

\- Te dije que no me gustaba.- Él resopla y hace una mueca para quitarle importancia, niego con la cabeza y salgo para meter mi maleta en el coche, entro en los asientos de atrás y me pongo los cascos y las gafas de sol mientras estiro las mangas de la sudadera negra para ocultar mis manos. Cierro los ojos y dejo que la música haga su trabajo.

La ausencia de música en uno de mis oídos hace que abra los ojos, la figura de Parrish arrodillada delante de mí hace que me quite las gafas y frote mis ojos. No pensé que me dormiría, solo quería descansar mi cabeza un rato. Él me sonríe y acaricia mi frente.

\- Ya hemos llegado al avión, venga que nos están esperando.- Asiento y salgo mientras peino un poco mi pelo con la mano, pero es difícil sin espejo. Veo a mi padre hablar en el pie de la escalera con el piloto y yo les sonrío antes de subir. Jordan no saca su mano de mi hombro hasta que llegamos arriba, al entrar me quedo parado al ver esos pares de ojos verdes que hace tiempo no veía, unos por peores cosas. Trago saliva y me acerco hasta los dos asientos vacíos, uno al lado del hombre que no quiero ni ver y él otro al lado del chico que no me di tiempo a conocer en profundidad. Trago saliva y me siento al lado de Derek mientras les sonrío ambos.

\- Encantado de volver a verle señor Argent.- Le digo con una sonrisa falsa, él frunce el ceño y yo sonrío, esta vez de verdad, a Derek.

\- Hola Derek, no te he visto por la empresa y nos quedamos con una conversación a medias.- Él se ríe y asiente mientras escucho un gruñido delante de mí, no necesito mirar para saber de quién es.

\- Si, me cambiaron el horario de las reuniones y ya deje de verte.- Asiento mientras me pongo el cinturón y miro hacia atrás donde mi padre y Jordan están abrazados.

\- Pues cuando volvamos me dices de que hora a que hora estas por ahí y nos tomamos un café o algo.- Le digo con una sonrisa, él asiente y apoya su mano encima de la mía, muerdo mi labio y miro hacia delante por primera vez. La mirada de Christopher quema en mí y es que puedo ver la ira en sus ojos, pero no entiendo porque, se lo dije claro, no quiero nada serio. Suspiro y detengo a una de las azafatas que pasan por mi lado.- Me puedes traer lo de siempre.- Ella asiente con una sonrisa y yo cierro los ojos al sentir como el avión comienza a moverse. Cojo fuerte la mano de Derek y siento su mirada en mí, abro los ojos y lo miro con vergüenza.- Lo siento pero me dan un poco de miedo.- Él niega y coge también mi mano. Siento como el avión despega y muerdo mi labio sintiendo el latido de mi corazón demasiado fuerte. El avión se estabiliza y yo suspiro mientras suelto su mano con una sonrisa.- Gracias.- Él asiente y miro hacia delante encontrándome la mirada sería de Chris.

\- Tome joven.- Me dice la azafata obligándome a separar la vista de él, le sonrío mientras cojo mi copa de martini y le doy un sorbito. Esto siempre me ayuda a relajarme. Mi móvil suena y trago saliva al ver el número sin registrar en la pantalla.

_**658******:**_ _Con razón te enfadaste tanto, si no puedes mantenerte fiel a nadie._

Muerdo mi labio y me acabo mi vaso de un trago mientras cierro los ojos con rabia ¿Quién se cree? Primero hace que me sienta mal y ahora va de novio celoso. Resoplo y vuelvo a encender mí pantalla y le respondo.

_**Stiles:**_ _No tiene ningún derecho hablarme así, se lo deje claro no quería nada serio y eso implicaba que no había fidelidad._

Derek frunce el ceño y acaricia mi mano haciendo que lo mire trago saliva y levanto los ojos mientras apago la pantalla para que deje de ver la conversación.

\- ¿Quien es y por qué te habla así?- Pregunta curioso, yo niego sintiendo la mirada de Chris encima de mí y suspiro mientras apoyo mi mano en el reposabrazos con la palma para arriba, él sonríe y apoya la suya encima.

\- Un chico que no entiende el termino de nada serio.- Digo mientras suspiro apoyándome en su hombro, podría haberme enamorado de él, parece mucho mejor que el señor Argent. Además nuestras edades sean tan diferentes.

\- Si sigues teniendo problemas con él, puedes decírmelo que le haré entender lo que significa.- Yo sonrío mientras miro al frente, la cara de ira que tiene Christopher no se puede ocultar ni disimular.

\- No te preocupes Derek, No es tan importante.- Él asiente y apoya su cabeza encima de la mía mientras yo suspiro mirando a la persona que tengo enfrente.

\- Me voy a dormir un rato.- Susurra mientras da una suave caricia en mi mano, yo sonrío y saco el móvil mientras siento la respiración de Derek hacerse más lenta. Puede ser que este viaje me ayude a encontrar a un buen amigo. Los ojos de verdes de Christopher se quedan clavados en mí y yo levanto la mirada un poco asustado, para que mentir.

\- Nos quedan cinco horas yo de usted me estaría callado.- Le susurro mientras lo miro con todo el valor que tengo en mi cuerpo. Él gruñe y aparta la mirada mientras se pone con el teléfono. Suspiro y cierro los ojos mientras noto la suave presión en mí cabeza.

Espero que la convención no tome mal rumbo, porque no estoy en mi mejor momento, no se que podre aguantar y que no.


	9. Capitulo 9

Entro a la habitación seguido de Derek y sonrío mientras dejo la maleta en la puerta del armario. Me giro mientras mira la habitación mordiéndose el labio, no sabía que mi padre le tenía preparado esto. Me acerco y apoyo mi mano en su hombro haciendo que me mire, le sonrío suavemente y él parece relajarse un poco.

\- No me molesta Derek.- Él asiente y vuelve a mirar la cama de matrimonio, cojo sus mejillas y le obligo a mirarme.- No me molesta.- Él apoya su frente encima de la mía y me mira con una sonrisa.

\- Te juro que mi reserva estaba bien.- Yo asiento por que le creo, se que todo esto es idea de mi padre y Jordan. Acaricio su barba y me separo de él para empezar a guardar mis cosas.

\- Te creo, pero ya sabes como son estos hoteles.- Él asiente cansado y me imita guardando sus trajes, hago una mueca de disconformidad.- ¿Solo has traído trajes?- Él asiente desconcertado y yo resoplo mientras niego.- Acaba con eso que nos vamos de compras, no puedes vestir como mi padre, te voy a buscar algo más de nuestra edad.- Él se ríe y acaba de guardar el pijama en unos de los cajones y se pone la americana. Cojo su mano y salimos de la habitación encontrándose de cara con Christopher saliendo de su cuarto que está enfrente del mío, mierda.- Señor Argent.- Le digo mientras asiento en su dirección, me giro a mirar a Derek que mira a Christopher seriamente y tiro de él.- Venga que se nos hace tarde.- Asiente y bajamos en el ascensor con Argent, maldita mi suerte.

\- ¿Y que me vas ayudar a comprar?- Dice divertido, yo me rio y encojo mis hombros aun sintiendo su mirada encima de ambos.

\- No se Derek, lo que quieras, tienes que dejar de vestir como un hombre mayor, esto aunque te haga muy atractivo te quita la opción de lucir esos músculos que ambos sabemos que tienes.- Él se ríe y pasa un brazo por mi hombro mientras me giro levemente para mirar otra vez la expresión de ira en la cara de Chris.

\- Pues espero que no me pongas muy estrecho, me gustaría sentarme sin romper los pantalones.- Yo me rio y apoyo mi mano en su pecho mientras niego, él se acerca un poco a mí y yo trago saliva, espero que no intente eso. Sus labios se acercan y dejan un beso en mi cabeza y sonrío mientras aparto mi mano de su pecho.- Espero que pases el mejor día de tu vida y por fin olvides a ese imbécil que te hace estar triste.- Dice mientras acaricia mi cara, yo sonrío tristemente mientras siento la mirada inquisitiva del hombre a mi espaldas ¿Cómo puede tardar tanto el ascensor?

\- Eso va a ser difícil.- Le digo mientras apoyo mi cabeza en su mano, él da una suave caricia y cierro los ojos sintiendo como el ascensor se detiene.- Ya que lo veo en todos lados.- Suspiro mientras salgo del ascensor quitando el brazo de mí hombro y cogiendo su mano. Si Derek pudiera hacerme olvidar a el, se lo agradecería de por vida. Una mano en mi brazo hace que me sea imposible seguir andando y me suelte a Derek, este se detiene y mira con el ceño fruncido hacia mí espalda.

\- Podemos hablar un momento Stiles.- Miro a Derek y este hace la intención de acercarse pero la mirada que le da Chris lo detiene.- A solas.- Asiento y le doy una suave sonrisa a Derek mientras vamos hacia el otro lado del recibidor del hotel. Trago saliva mientras me abrazo a mí mismo, me siento tan vulnerable a su lado.

\- ¿Qué quiere señor Argent?- Le pregunto mientras subo la mirada, sus ojos hay un mezcla de rabia y culpa. Trago saliva y aparto la mirada mientras muerdo mi labio.

\- ¿Qué hacia ese pringado en tu habitación?- Yo frunzo el ceño y suspiro mientras niego, lo veo apretar su puños mientras me mira fijamente.

\- Ha ocurrido un problema con las habitaciones y mí padre ha visto correcto que se quede en mi cuarto a dormir.- Él gruñe y mira hacia donde Derek me está esperando, muerdo mi labio y niego mientras clavo mi mirada en la suya.- ¿Algo más?- Pregunto mientras doy golpecitos en el suelo con el pie, su mirada me examina de arriba a bajo y yo levanto mi barbilla.

\- Quiero tenerte en mi cama.- Dice haciendo que frunza el ceño, niego y me separo un poco de él mirándolo dolido. Él muerde su labio con un poco de arrepentimiento y trago saliva.

\- Por estas cosas no estoy a tu lado.- Niego mientras no algunas lágrimas queriendo salir de mis ojos.- Primero me dices que me quieres en tu vida, después me llamas fácil y me prohíbes estar con ninguno más a pesar de no tener una relación seria ¿Te piensas que soy un muñeco sin sentimientos?- Él frunce el ceño y limpio algunas lágrimas que caen de mis ojos, niego mientras me rio falsamente.- Olvídate, no lo vas a entender, solo no te metas.- Le digo mientras lo dejo ahí plantado, escucho un gruñido y sus manos me vuelve a llevar a esa zona del recibidor que nadie nos ve.

\- No puedo dejar que te vayas sin recordarte esto.- Dice antes de juntar sus labios con los míos en un beso demasiado rápido, noto su mano en mi nuca y le sigo el beso mientras siento su lengua pidiendo permiso, le dejo y un pequeño gemido sale de mi boca. Se separa mientras siento como mis piernas tiemblan un poco y él sonríe mientras limpia algo en la comisura de mi labio.- Ahora ya puedes ir con él.- Dice mientras vuelve a donde está el ascensor, me guiña un ojo y sube dejándome aturdido ¿Cómo puede hacerme esto? Limpio mi boca y me acerco a donde está Derek.

\- ¿Qué quería?- Yo niego y cojo su mano para ir hasta el coche que nos espera afuera. Madre mía como me afecta este hombre.

\- Solo información.- Asiente y salimos entrando al coche, le sonrío y me giro a mirarle la cara mientras noto como el coche arranca.- Si te cuento algo me puedes dar tu opinión y no decir nada a nadie.- Él asiente con el ceño fruncido y trago saliva mientras acaricio su mano.

\- Me gusta un chico.- Él asiente y yo trago saliva mientras fijo mi mirada en nuestras manos.- Él es mayor que yo y se que también le gusto o como mínimo le atraigo porque me lo ha demostrado un par de veces, pero es tan confuso que nunca se si me está diciendo la verdad o me miente.- Levanto la cabeza y él asiente con una mueca de disconformidad.- Hace poco nos peleamos porque insinuó que era un fácil y antes de venir me pidió disculpas y la volvió a cagar con un comentario.- Muerdo mi labio y lo miro, él acaricia mi cara y suspira.- ¿Qué crees que debería hacer?- Le pregunto mientras muerdo mi labio y rasco mi nuca.

\- ¿Lo quieres?- Yo asiento y él suspira mientras acaricia mi mejilla.- Habla con él y hazle saber que te molesta y que no.- Ojala fuera tan fácil, asiento y el coche se detiene en el centro comercial. Salimos del coche y sonrío mientras llevo a Derek a las tiendas de moda para que se compre ropa normal.


	10. Capítulo 10

Suspiro mientras subo a la habitación agotado, todo el día de exposición en exposición, que agobio. Suspiro mientras cambio de dirección mientras me abro los primeros botones de la camisa y salgo al balcón para fumadores que hay encima del hotel. Trago saliva y saca un cigarro del paquete de mi americana. El fuego del mechero y la luna llena es lo único que me ilumina, me siento en unos de los bancos mientras dejo mi chaqueta y todo a mi lado. Es increíble lo que una persona puede hacer, puede conseguir que con una mirada o con un simple gesto. El humo sube haciendo diferentes formas irregulares y sonrío triste ¿Debería hacer caso a Derek? Muerdo mi labio y saco mi móvil mientras me acerco al muro, miro hacia la ciudad solo adornada con las luces de los locales. Miro la pantalla y solo la hora me da la bienvenida, trago saliva y desbloqueo la pantalla, voy hacia la aplicación del teléfono y el numero de Christopher, aún sin registrar, esta uno de los primeros. Doy una calada y aprieto ese número antes de ponerme el móvil en la oreja. Los pitidos suenan y muerdo mi labio mientras dejo salir el humo.

\- _¿Qué pasa Stiles?_\- Pregunta nada más descolgar, doy una calada y miro hacia al frente mientras muerdo mi labio.

\- Sube a la terraza del hotel.- Le digo antes de colgar y volver mirar a la ciudad. Guardo mi móvil en el bolsillo y trago demasiado humo haciendo que tosa, mierda. Niego mientras limpio unas cuantas lágrimas por la tos y me vuelve a sentar en el banco. Tengo mucho miedo de lo que pase ahora, esta conversación puede hacer que por fin deje de comerme la cabeza o que me hunda del todo en la mierda. Doy una calada y cierro los ojos mientras dejo salir el humo. Apago el cigarro y clavo mi mirada en mis zapatos. Todo va a salir bien. La puerta se abre y me giro levemente al ver a Chris entrar mientras se frotaba los brazos, tampoco hace tanto frío, al verme sentado sonríe y viene hasta donde estoy. Se sienta a mi lado y vuelvo a encender otro cigarro.

\- ¿Qué querías?- Yo carraspeo y doy una calada antes de girarme y mirar a la cara. Sus ojos y los míos hacen contacto y siento como si mi voz se hubiera ido.

\- Yo, quiero aclarar esto.- Él asiente se acomoda mejor en el banco mientras me mira fijamente, doy una calada más larga y suspiro hecho de el humo.- Me gusta, mucho más de lo que pensaba.- Le digo mientras lo miro, él se sorprende y sonríe mientras se acerca más a mí.- Pero me duele muchas cosas que hace, casi nunca se si me miente o me está diciendo la verdad.- Él frunce el ceño y yo doy una calada.- Me gustaría poder ser feliz con usted pero sé que mi padre no recibirá muy bien la noticia, ni la gente acabara de entenderlo, pero de verdad quiero algo con usted, aunque sea en secreto.- Le digo mientras doy la última calada al cigarro y lo apago. Clavo mis ojos en los suyos y él sonríe antes de coger mi mano.

\- Tu también me gustas, y estaría encantado de tener algo contigo.- Yo sonrío y me acerco abrazarlo, algunas lágrimas caen en su camisa y él deja un beso en mi cabeza.- Y trátame de tú, sería raro que me llames usted mientras somos novios.- Yo me rio y acaricio su barba mientras me separo un poco.- Siento que te sientas así conmigo, prometo que eso no volverá a pasar.- Asiento y dejo un beso en sus labios, él sonríe y se acerca para dejar uno más largo. Muerdo su labio y jadea en mi boca.

\- Novios, que bien suena eso.- Le digo mientras acaricio el contorno de sus labios, él sonríe y muerde mi dedo haciéndome reír.- Prometo que te seré fiel, no debes ponerte celoso ni preocuparte por mis amigos.- Asiento y suspiro mientras apoyo mi frente en la suya.- ¿Puedo quedarme contigo a dormir?- Él me mira sorprendido y yo me sonrojo mientras me separo un poco de él.- Sin nada sexual solo dormir.- Asiente sonriendo y pasa su brazo por mi cintura para acercarme a él. Me sienta en sus piernas y deja un beso en mis labios, su boca y la mía se mueven al compás y sonrío mientras llevo mis manos hasta su nuca para ajustarlo más a mí. Esto debe ser un sueño, no pensé que me saldría tan bien. Sus manos se cuelan por debajo de mí camisa y un pequeño gemido se cuela en en su boca haciendo sonreír.

\- Quiero que seas la persona más feliz cuando estés conmigo, así que no tengas miedo en pedirme nada.- Asiento y me acerco a besarle mientras siento como mi corazón se acelera, de verdad me he pillado mucho por él. Se separa un poco y sonríe.- Pero debes recordar que delante de todos somos socios, aunque en casa nos comemos a besos.- Yo sonrío y asiento mientras vuelvo a juntar nuestros labios. Me separo de él y me levanto cogiendo mi cosas, él me imita y me da su mano para entrelazarla con la mía.

Bajamos sonriendo mientras suspiro feliz, no pensé que saldría tan bien. Llegamos a nuestras planta y soltamos nuestras manos mientras pasamos por el pasillo, no vaya a ser que hayan ojos curioso, nos detenemos en su puerta y mirar ambos lado antes de abrir la puerta y dejarme entrar. Sonrío mientras dejo la chaqueta y él saco en el sillón y empiezo a quitarme la camiseta, me la dejo abierta mientras desabrocho mi pantalón pero unas manos en mi abdomen hace que me detenga. Su cuerpo pegado a mi espalda hace que muerde mi labio y gire la cabeza para verle. Sonríe mientras pasa con suavidad su manos por mi torso, sus labios dejan besos en mi cuello yo cierro los ojos mientras muerdo mi labio.

\- Chris hemos dicho que nada sexual.- Le digo mientras paso mi mano por su nuca, él sonríe contra mi cuello y deja una mordida suave ahí.

\- Yo solo estoy besando lo que es mío.- Sus labios empiezan hacer succión en mí cuello y muerdo mi labio mientras me pego más a él.- Esto ha querido hacerlo desde que te vi esperándonos en la puerta del despacho.- Sonrío y muevo mi culo frotando su erección.- No podías ser tan bueno e inocente como aparentabas.- Dice mientras quita mi camisa y deja una suave mordida en mi hombro.

\- No voy a follar hoy. Le digo mientras dejo el pantalón y los zapatos delante de él, gruñe y yo sonrío mientras me tumbo en su cama.

\- Esto es tortura.- Me rio y me apoyo en mis codos mientras lo miro acercarse también en ropa interior. Se tumba a mi lado y yo me pongo dándole la espalda, él no tarda ni un segundo en pasar sus manos por mi cintura y apoyar su nariz en mi cuello, me encanta dormir en cucharita.- Buenas noches pequeño.- Dice mientras deja un beso en mi cuello, me rio y entrelazo mis dedos con los suyos.


	11. Capítulo 11

Unos besos en mi espalda hace que me ría mientras me doy la vuelta para poder seguir durmiendo. Las manos de esa persona pasan por mi cintura y sonrío mientras muerdo mi labio ¿Podría haber mejor sueño? Siento una barba raspar mi cuello antes de sentir unos labios succionando y dejando suaves mordidas, de mi boca se escapa un gemido y abro los ojo para encontrarme con la mejor vista que podría desear de buena mañana.

\- Buenos días.- Digo con la voz de dormido, él sonríe y sube a mis labio mientras acariciaba mis caderas desnudas, se pone encima de mí mientras me besa y yo paso mis brazos por su cuello y lo adjunto más a mí. No debería dejar que me follara tan pronto, pero es que todo él es muy caliente.

\- No es que no te quiera en la habitación pero deberías volver a la tuya.- Dice mientras se separa un poco y me mira fijamente, suspiro y acaricio su nuca mientras muerdo su labio.

\- Tienes razón, Derek debe estar preocupado.- Él gruñe y yo sonrío mientras vuelvo a besarle, sus manos suben a mí mejilla y la acaricia suavemente. Me separo de él y me escapo de su cuerpo para empezar a vestirme, siento su mirada recorrer mi cuerpo y me giro mientras me ato la camisa. Él suspira y se sienta mientras me mira mordiéndose el labio.

\- Cuando lleguemos a Beacon te voy a dar la follada de tu vida.- Me rio mientras cojo la chaqueta y la corbata para acercarme a él. Dejo un casto beso en su boca y sonrío antes de ir hacia la puerta.

\- Nos vemos después señor Argent.- Le digo con una sonrisa él gruñe y yo cierro la puerta en silencio y me acerco a mi puerta, la abro y entro lo más silenciosos que puedo. Suspiro al ver que Derek no está en la habitación así que me quito la camisa y voy hacia el baño. La puerta se abre y yo sonrío mientras muerdo mi labio.

\- ¿Dónde coño estabas? Te he llamado.- Dice mientras sale solo con una toalla en la cintura, yo suspiro y me giro para verle, él sonríe ladeadamente y niega.- Ya veo, te estabas divirtiendo.- Yo frunzo el ceño y él hace como que se rasca el cuello, entro al lavabo y ahogo un grito al notar las dos marcas morada de mi cuello. A ver sabía que me había hecho algún chupetón pero no pensé que sería tres dedos de largo y el doble de ancho. Suspiro y niego mientras vuelvo a salir.

\- No es lo que crees, solo estuvimos besándonos y durmiendo, no hicimos nada.- Él levanta las manos y me mira con una sonrisa. Es un buen amigo en verdad, sera mejor que no lo pierda.

\- Oye yo no juzgo, estas soltero y estas bueno, tienes todo el derecho de pasarlo bien.- Asiento y suspiro mientras voy hacia el armario, hoy volvemos a Beacon. Cojo mi pantalón de chándal y la sudadera roja antes de entrar para bañarme.- Pero también te dijo que podrías haberla buscado en la habitación.- Yo me me detengo de guardar las cosas y lo miro sorprendido.

\- ¿Acabas de decir que hubieras follado conmigo?- Él levanta una ceja y asiente mientras sigue haciendo su maleta ¿En serio, ahora que tengo una relación me van aparecer amantes por todos lados? Suspiro y niego mientras continuo haciendo la maleta. Unas manos en mi cintura hace que me detenga y trague saliva mientras muerdo mi labio.

\- Si el chico te dice que no, no dudes en venir a que te apoye. Eres un buen chico.- Me giro y paso mis brazos por su cuello para abrazarlo. Definitivamente no voy a perderle.

\- Gracias Derek, eres un buen amigo.- Él sonríe triste y vuelve hacer la maleta, trago saliva y cierro la mía mientras muerdo mi maleta.- Voy a buscar a mi padre, nos vemos en el avión.- Él asiente y salgo de mi cuarto con la maleta y voy hacia la planta superior donde están mi padre y Parrish hospedados. Espero que las cosas con Argent vaya todo bien, no me gustaría salir mal de una relación como esta. Las puertas se abren y voy hacia la suite 3, pico en la puerta y suspiro mientras me apoyo en la maleta. Espero que no haya interrumpido nada. Jordan abre la puerta y al verme sonríe y se hace a un lado para dejarme entrar, al hacerlo veo a mi padre acabando de hacer la maleta mientras que la de Jordan ya está hecho. Mi padre se gira para mirarme con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Dónde estabas? Te he llamado muchas veces.- Dice mientras se acerca a mí, sus ojos bajan a mí cuello y él resopla mientras niega.- ¿No podías esperara a llegar a Beacon y hacerlo con alguien que conocieras?- Yo frunzo el ceño y cruzo los brazos en mi pecho mientras niego con una sonrisa amarga.

\- Primero, antes de hablar sin saber pregunta, segundo, nunca te ha importado una mierda lo que hacía con mi cuerpo así que ahora no vengas de superpadre.- Él me mira sorprendido y dejo la maleta ahí en medio mientras voy hacia la puerta.- Nos vemos en el avión, intento venir a pasar un buen rato con vosotros y te pones así.- Me rio sin gracias antes de salir dando un portazo. Todo el mundo igual, te ven dos chupetones y ya se ponen a especular. Bajo hacia la planta baja y enciendo un cigarro mientras salgo por la puerta, me queda una hora y media para coger el avión así que voy a despejarme.

Comienzo a caminar por la ciudad y suspiro mientras miro a las parejas pasear juntas ¿Alguna vez Chris y yo iremos así por la calle? No creo la verdad, la agente tiene muchos prejuicios con este tema y no quiero recibir malas miradas. Me detengo delante de una tienda de regalos y apago el cigarro antes de entrar. Me paseo por la tiendo y me detengo delante de las camisetas de los Chicago Bulls ¿Debería llevarle una a Scott? Si, siempre le llevo cosas de mis viajes este no va a ser el diferente. Cojo la camiseta y voy hacia la cajera para pagarla, ella me sonríe y yo se la devuelvo mientras vuelvo a salir a la calle. Miro mi móvil y quitando las llamada perdidas de mi padre, Jordan y Derek, hay un mensaje que me hace sonreír.

_**Señor Argent:**_ _Siéntate conmigo, porfa._

_**Stiles:**__ Sabes que no podemos Chris. Derek ya me ha visto los chupetones y si ahora me ve sentarme a tu lado no tardará mucho en atar cabos._

_**Señor Argent:**__ Joder, no me gusta que ese imbécil está tan cerca de ti._

Frunzo el ceño al ver ese mensaje ¿Está celoso de Derek? Vale que me lleve muy bien con él pero no creo que tenga que ponerse así. Niego y paro un taxi mientras doy la dirección del hangar del avión de la empresa, el conductor me mira con una ceja alzada y yo pongo mis ojos en blanco mientras niego. El taxi se pone en marcha y yo vuelvo a mirar el último mensaje que me ha mandado Chris. No es nada, solo son un poco de celos, es normal pero como tenemos que llevar esta relación y eso. El taxi aparca delante de la dirección y le sonrío antes de pagar. Salgo y voy hacia donde debería estar ya la gente esperándome. Cojo aire y entro viendo a mi padre y Jordan hablando mientras gesticulan mucho niego y paso por su lado haciendo que se callen y me miren. Subo al avión y me siento al lado de Derek. Recibo una sonrisa de su parte y yo se la devuelvo mientras miro hacia delante recibiendo el ceño fruncido de Chris.

\- Stiles.- Dice mi padre desde mi espalda, yo gruño y me pongo los casco y muerdo mi labio mientras cierro los ojos. No quiero hablar con él, ni con nadie. Siento una mano coger la mía mientras el avión empieza a despegar y suspiro cuando parece que se a estabilizado.


	12. Capitulo 12

Suspiro mientras salgo de casa por el tajado para que nadie me vea, caigo al suelo y me pongo la capucha de la sudadera mientras me dirijo calle abajo. Hoy hace cinco días que volvimos del viaje y todo va bastante bien con Chris, hemos tenido varias riñas por el tema celos, pero es normal. Enciendo uno de mis cigarros y sonrío al ver la casa de Chris a unos metros. Me acerco y pico a su puerta mientras expulso el humo. La puerta se abre y sonríe al verme, se acerca y besa mi boca mientras me obliga a entrar a casa. Se separa de mí y le da una calada a mi cigarro antes de irse a la cocina.

\- ¿Estaba haciendo la cena quieres?- Yo asiento y apago el cigarro en el cenicero antes de entrar a la cocina. Sonrío al verlo cocinar, pensé que él sería el típico que tenía alguien haciéndolo por él. Me siento en el mármol y él se acerca para ponerse entre mis piernas. Paso mis manos por sus hombros y se vuelve acercar para besarme. Cierro los ojos y subo mi mano a su mejilla mientras noto las suyas pasar por mis piernas. Chris deja una mordida en mi labio y sonrío mientras vuelvo a besarle. El tono de llamada de mi móvil nos hace separarnos y yo lo saco, al ver que es Derek él gruñe y se va acabar la cena.

\- Hola Der ¿Pasa algo?.- Le digo después de descolgar, siento la mirada de Chris en mí así que evito mostrar alguna emoción que me traiga problemas con él.

\- _Hola Stiles, no tranquilo_.- Yo asiento y Chris se acerca a mí mientras tiene el ceño fruncido.-_ Solo llamaba para ver como estabas y como te fue con ese chico._\- Muerdo mi labio y cierro los ojos mientras rasco mí frente.

\- Pues estoy bien, todo en la uni y en al empresa va bien y bueno, te hice caso y hable con él, y ahora somos pareja.- Digo mientras sonrío y cojo la mano de Chris, él frunce el ceño y da suaves caricias en mi palma.

\- _Me alegro mucho por ti Stiles, te mereces todo lo bueno que te pase._\- Yo sonrío mientras lo miro a Chris que ha sonreído un poco, yo asiento mientras suspiro.

\- Supongo que si.- Le digo mientras cierro los ojos. Derek a sido uno de los problemas por las que Chris y yo hemos tenido riñas y no se que decir y que no decir para que no empecemos otra.

\- _Tu padre me ha vuelto a cambiar el horario de las reuniones y vuelvo a tenerlas es la misma hora que antes después del señor Argent, a ver si nos vemos y nos tomamos algo._\- Yo trago saliva y miro a Chris que está mirándome molesto, suspiro y suelto su mano y acaricio mi cuello.

\- Si claro, ya nos veremos.- Digo antes de colgar, Chris se separa de mí y va hacia el fuego para apagarlo. Niego mientras empieza a murmurar por la bajo.- No puedes ponerte así cada vez que hable con él Christopher.- Él se gira y me mira con el ceño fruncido mientras se acerca a mí otra vez.

\- ¿Te haría gracia que algún otro chico me llamara a todas horas y ligara conmigo?- Trago saliva y niego mientras bajo la mirada. No creo que Derek me ligue, es decir, le quedó claro que éramos amigos y no pienso que eso haya cambiado.

\- Pero no me pondría celoso porque me fío de ti, y sé que no me pondrías los cuernos.- Él muerde su labio y se mete entre mis piernas. Suspiro mientras muerdo mi labio y bajo la mirada.- Pensé que te fiabas de mí y confiabas en que no te seré infiel.- Digo dolido, él acaricia mi mejilla y me hace subir la cabeza para que lo mire, sus ojos verdes tiene un poco de remordimiento y yo trago saliva.

\- Lo siento pequeño.- Deja un beso en mi frente y suspiro mientras cierro los ojos.- Confío en ti, pero no de él.- Suspiro y niego mientras entrelazo mis dedos con los suyos, dejo un beso en su palma y abro los ojos para mirarle.

\- ¿Por qué siempre tenemos que pelear?- Él me abraza pero mi móvil vuelve a interrumpirnos, Chris suspira mientras se separa y yo lo cojo sin mirar el nombre.- ¿Quien?- Pregunto mientras acaricio el pecho de Chris.

\- _¿Dónde estás Stiles?_\- Trago saliva y miro a Chris que está con mí misma expresión, carraspeo y peino mi pelo mientras humedezco mis labios.

\- Mmm papá estoy en casa de mi novio.- Le digo mientras me levanto y empiezo a pasear por el salón.

\- _¿De tu novio? ¿Desde cuando lo tienes? ¿Quién es?_\- Pregunta confundido muerdo mi labio y me rio nervioso mientras miro hacia la cocina donde Chris está saliendo con dos platos.

\- No lo conoces, desde hace poco y si mi novio. No se cuando volveré si tu y Jordan hacéis algo cerrar la puerta por favor. Adiós.- Le digo antes de colgar y sin dejarlo hablar. Adivina a quién va a tener un interrogatorio dentro de poco, si yo yupi, notase el sarcasmo. Suspiro y me siento a cenar con Chris con una sonrisa mientras intento olvidar todo los problemas que hemos tenido en estos poquitos días.

\- ¿Estas bien?- Yo sonrío mientras asiento y entrelazo mis dedos con los suyos. No debería estropear este buen ambiente que hemos llegado, ahora estamos bien.

\- Si, solo que mi padre se quiere meter en mi vida en todo los aspectos que pueda y mis relaciones son una esa.- Suspiro y él acaricia mi mano antes de dejar un beso en ella, es tan perfecto.

\- Sigo pensando que eres muy tontamente noble.- Yo me rio y asiento mientras acabo mi plato.- Si yo estuviera en tu lugar le hubiera dicho a mi padre que no quiero estar en la empresa como él se imagina y que quiero vivir en paz.- Me dice mientras también acaba el suyo, yo suspiro y niego mientras muerdo mi labio.

\- Pero no puedo hacer eso.- Le digo mirándolo a lo ojos, él sonríe un poco y yo trago saliva.- Mi madre murió cuando tenía once años, por esa época mi padre solo tenía una tiendecita, cuando perdió a su mujer se centró en el trabajo y como hacer para que no me hundiera en un depresión.- Trago saliva y aprieto nuestro agarre mientras clavo mi mirada en la mesa.- Vi como durante dos años mi padre hacía todo lo posible por hacer grande su negocio y hacer que yo me sintiera bien, que superara la muerte de mi madre y siguiera adelante y en su gran mayoría lo consiguió.- Le digo mientras muerdo mi labio, suelto nuestras manos y remango mi sudadera hasta el codo para que vea mi antebrazo.- A los quinces tuve una recaída por su muerte, él no se la esperaba y tardó en darse cuenta, yo encontré formas de sentirme bien, cuando mi padre lo descubrió dejó la empresa en las manos de Jordan y se quedó conmigo todo el tiempo, ambos conseguimos superar esa época.- Le digo mientras veo como acaricia las cicatrices que las cortadas dejaron en mí piel.- Desde que vi a mi padre llorar de impotencia al ver como a su hijo lo consumía la depresión me prometí a mí mismo que nada haría que se sintiera decepcionado.- Suspiro mientras vuelvo a tapar mi brazo y levanto para mirarle.- Por eso no le dije que fumaba, por eso no le digo que no quiero ser jefe y por eso siempre intento buscar novios que entre dentro de sus prototipos.- Le digo mientras sonrío triste, muerdo mi labio por que se lo que va a causar esta frase que voy a decir.- Por eso mi padre intenta que salga con Derek.- Él me mira sorprendido y muerdo mi labio negando, él se acerca a mí y me abraza mientras acaricia mi cabeza. Nunca encontrare nada mejor que sus brazos para estar, en ellos me siento bien, protegido y libre.


	13. Capítulo 13

Sonrío mientras le doy un golpe en el brazo y me tumbo encima de él. Nuestra desnudez se roza y yo muerdo mi labio mientras me tumbo encima de su pecho y apoyo mi cabeza en su hombro. Ojala poder quedarme siempre así.

\- ¿Te duele?- Yo niego mientras siento la molestia aun de mi entrada, pero para disfrutar hay que sufrir un poco. Cierro los ojos mientras escucho el corazón de Chris latir aun con un ritmo rápido. Acaricio su pecho y él sonríe contra mi cabeza. Muerdo mi labio mientras froto mis mejillas contra su pecho, en veinte minutos he quedado con Derek y se que voy a crear otra pelea con él. Me siento y me acerco a besarlo con una sonrisa, él pasa su mano por mi espalda hasta dejarla encima de mi culo.

\- Me tengo que ir.- Le susurro en la boca, él gruñe y se sienta haciendo que caiga en sus muslos, trago mientras lo miro a los ojos, veo un poco de odio en ellos y yo muerdo mi labio.

\- ¿A dónde?- Me levanto y voy hacia el baño de su habitación, lo escucho gruñir pero cierro la puerta de la ducha y enciendo el agua. Paso el jabón para eliminar el sudor y otros fluidos de mi cuerpo.- ¿No será Derek, no?- Pregunta mientras me mira a través del cristal semitransparente. Yo muerdo mi labio y quito el jabón. Abro la puerta y miro a sus ojos mientras trago saliva.

\- ¿Puedes pasarme una toalla?- Él abre el armario y saca una para dármela.- Gracias.- Digo mientras salgo atándola en mi cintura, él coge otra y empieza a secarme el pelo con delicadeza, sonrío y lo dejo hacer.- Si es él, pero te lo he dicho muchas veces, no quiere nada conmigo.- Él resopla y aparta la toalla para coger el peine y comenzar a peinarme el pelo.

\- Que tu no lo veas no significa que los demás no lo veamos cariño.- Dice mientras sonríe un poco al ver como he quedado, suspiro y me giro para besar su boca. Sus manos van a mi cintura y yo sonrío en medio del beso.

\- Te quiero a ti y solo a ti.- Él sonríe y roza nuestras narices haciendo que me ria.- Voy a llegar tarde.- Susurro mientras me separo y voy hacia su armario a robarle unos calzoncillos. Él se apoya en el marco y me mira con una sonrisa mientras me cambio. Me pongo mis tejano negros con la camiseta semitransparente negra. Él muerde su labio mientras hace una mueca.

\- ¿Vas a ir así vestido?- Yo levanto una ceja y niego mientras me acerco a él, apoyo mis manos en su pecho y él baja un poco la cabeza para juntar nuestros labios.

\- Si, y me da igual que a ti no te guste, me siento cómodo con esta camiseta.- Le digo mientras me separo de sus labios y salgo de su cuarto.

\- ¡Te estas ganando un castigo!- Grita desde arriba, yo me rio mientras cojo mi chaqueta y mis llaves.

\- ¡Se que me gustara!- Él se ríe y yo me detengo en la puerta para apreciar ese dulce sonido que es su risa.- ¡Te quiero cariño!- Grito antes de abrir la puerta, suspiro mientras me pongo la capucha.

\- ¡Y yo a ti pequeño!- Cierro y voy hacia el Jeep para poner rumbo hacia la cafetería donde he quedado con Der.

Entro en la cafetería haciendo que una campanita suene y busco a mi amigo, él levanta su mano y yo sonrío mientras me acerco allí. Me siento enfrente de él y pasa una taza con mi café preferido, le sonrío y mientras doy un sorbo. Delicioso.

\- Es increíble que te acordaras, ni Sid se acuerda y es mi novio.- Él sonríe un poco y apoya su mano en la mejilla mientras me mira con una sonrisa.

\- Sigo pensando que Sid es un nombre raro.- Yo me rio mientras niego, tuve que inventarme un nombre y un historia de mi supuesto novio para mi padre y Derek, no puedo dejar que sepan que es Chris.- Por cierto estas muy sexy con esa camiseta.- Yo me sonrojo y sonrío mientras bebo café.

\- Gracias, y que puedo decir, me gustan las cosas diferentes.- Él sonríe y asiente mientras también da un sorbo al café.- ¿Cómo te va?- Le pregunto mientras dejo la taza en la mesa, él coge aire y lo expulsa mientras sonríe.

\- Bien, estoy conociendo alguien pero no creo que funcione.- Dice mientras mueve su cucharilla en el café.

\- ¿Y eso?- Le digo mientras apoyo la barbilla en mi palma de la mano, él suspira y muerde su labio intentando que no salga una frase ¿Qué pasará con él?

\- No se, pero no creo que funcione.- Dice mientras encoge los hombros, yo hago una mueca y acaricio su mano.- ¿Y a ti cómo te va?- Sonrío mientras noto como me sonrojo, él suspira y me mira con una sonrisa.

\- Muy bien, hemos tenido varias riñas por sus celos pero bien.- Él frunce el ceño y se apoya más en la mesa mirándome fijamente, trago saliva mientras vuelvo a beber café.

\- ¿Celos?- Yo asiento y muerdo mi labio mientras dejo la taza y empiezo a mover la cuchara. Que no pregunte más por favor.- ¿De quien?- Yo hago una mueca y lo miro a los ojos, mierda ¿Por qué has seguido preguntando?

\- De ti y de Scott, pero mayoritariamente de ti.- Le digo mientras aparto la mirada de él, su mano se apoya en la mía y trago saliva levantando la mirada. Mi móvil vibra y lo cojo mientras veo como un mensaje aparece en la pantalla.

_**Mi hombre:**__ ¿En serio son imaginaciones mía?_

Miro por el local asustado y aparto mi mano de la suya, en una de las mesas exteriores esta Chris con un periódico mientras me mira con una ceja alzada ¿Me ha seguido? Abro la boca y miro a Derek. Este frunce el ceño al verme tan nervioso.

\- ¿Pasa algo Stiles?- Yo muerdo mi labio y vuelvo a mirar a donde está Chris, Derek también mira hacia allí y frunce el ceño a no ver nadie conocido.- ¿Stiles estás blanco, estas bien?- Yo asiento mientras me levanto torpemente con las manos temblando de impotencia.

\- Si, ahora vengo.- Le digo mientras voy hacia los lavabos. Marco su número y muerdo mi labio con ira, el descuelga y yo tengo que coger aire para no gritarle.- ¿Qué haces siguiéndome Chris?- Le digo mientras noto la impotencia de mi cuerpo.

\- _¿Es tan malo que me preocupe por mi novio?_\- Dice inocente, yo gimo enfadado y doy un par de vueltas por el pequeño espacio.

\- No puedes hacer esto Christopher, no puedes ir siguiéndome a cualquier lado.- Le digo mientras niego, la puerta se abre y él entra mientras cuelga y cierra con pestillo.

-¿Por qué no? Eres mi novio debo protegerte.- Dice mientras cruza sus brazos en el pecho, yo lo miro incrédulo y me rio mientras niego incrédulo.

\- Te has pasado de la línea, me da igual que te celes de Derek, me da igual que quieras escuchar mis conversaciones con él por teléfono o mensaje, porque si que me he dado cuenta, pero que vengas a espiarnos es pasarse Christopher.- Le digo mientras le doy pequeños golpes en su pecho con el dedo. Él gruñe y me acorrala en la pared. Su boca baja a mi cuello y empieza a besarlo. Gimo mientras cojo su pelo, siento su sonrisa en mi cuello, me hace reaccionar y ver que solo esta intentando distraerme, lo separo mientras intento controlar mi respiración.- No, vete y no me esperes esta noche.- Le digo mientras salgo del lavabo aun un poco enfadado. Me siento enfrente de él y me mira sorprendido.

\- ¿Estaba Sid aquí?- Yo lo miro confundido y asiento lentamente, él sonríe y acaricia su cuello. Yo cierro los ojos mientras me doy un facepalm, lo voy a matar. Con la pantalla del móvil veo la marca rojiza en mi cuello y gruño mientras niego.

\- Lo siento, el gilipollas me ha seguido por sus estúpidos celos.- Le digo mientras froto mi cara, él hace una mueca y yo encojo mis hombros.- Pero no te preocupes ya le he dejado claro que sus celos son injustificados y que se está pasando de la línea.- Él asiente y yo bebo de mi cabeza mientras veo como Chris se va con una sonrisa. Niego mientras vuelvo mi concentración a Derek.

\- Podemos dejar de quedar si eso te van a crear problemas.- Yo me rio mientras niego, él me mira serio y se que lo dice en serio así que dejo de reírme y lo miro mientras niego.

\- No, tiene que aprender a confiar en mí y no voy a dejar de ser amigo de un chico por él.- Él asiente y sonríe mientras vuelve a tomar café.- Además que como siga por ese camino lo dejo sin sexo.- Él se atraganta un poco con el café y yo sonrío haciendo que él se ría también. Me lo paso tan bien con él, pero no se compara a como me siento cuando estoy en casa de Chris o entre sus brazos.


	14. Capítulo 14

\- No es posible.- Les digo mientras niego sentado en el despacho de mi padre, no eso no va a pasar.

\- Stiles solo queremos que Sid venga a cenar.- Me dice Jordan mientras se sienta al lado de mi padre, los miro incrédulos mientras niego y me levanto.

\- Os he dicho que no.- Les digo mientras salgo del despacho. Me dirijo al baño con una expresión bastante seria. Yo solo he venido a pedir permiso para poder salir toda la noche a celebrar el primer mes con Chris, pero mis padres tenían que decir esa estupidez. Abro la puerta y entro para mojarme un poco la cara y despejar mi cabeza. No voy ha hacer una cena, es imposible. Cierro los ojos mientras dejo caer la cabeza hacia delante, pensé que sería más fácil mantener una relación así, pero es verdaderamente difícil. Siento unas manos en mi cintura y levanto la mirada serio pero unos ojos verdes hacen que todo mi cuerpo se relaje y sonría.

\- Hola mi vida.- Dice dejando un beso en mi cuello, yo cierro los ojos y apoyo mi espalda en su pecho.- Felicidades.- Sonrío y me giro para besarle, sus labios y los míos se mueven rápidos mientras que su mano me obliga a subir al mueble. Se separa y baja a mi cuello, yo enredo mi mano en su pelo y muerdo mi labio reteniendo mis gemidos. Sus labios dejan marcas en mi piel y yo solo lo debo hacer, él es tan importante para mí. Su boca sube hasta la mía pero no me besa.- ¿Por qué tan decaído?- Mis ojos se clavan en los suyos y levanto mi mano para acariciar su barba.

\- Mis padres quieren una cena con Sid.- Él me mira sorprendido y yo lo acerco a mi boca otra vez. Sus labios hacen que deje de sentirme mal por un segundo.- Y no entienden que no puede ser.- Digo a centímetros de su boca. Él asiente y acaricia mi cadera mientras muerde su labio.

\- Esta noche tengo una sorpresa.- Lo miro sorprendido y sonríe mientras acaricia mi pierna.- Trae ropa de recambio, pasaremos la noche fuera.- Sonrío y lo miro a los ojos, esos ojos verdes que me dan vida, esos ojos que siempre me mira con amor.- Te espero a medianoche en mi puerta.- Asiento y él vuelve a juntar nuestros labios con una sonrisa. Mi lengua y las suya se juntan y yo subo mi mano hasta su nuca para atraerlo más a mí.

\- Te quiero Chris.- Le digo cuando se separa, él acaricia mi mejilla y deja un beso en mi cabeza.

\- Te amo Stiles.- Dice haciendo que me sonroje y aparte la mirada, él se ríe y levanta mi barbilla para dejar un casto beso en mis labios.- Nos vemos pequeño mío.- Dice antes de quitarle el seguro a la puerta e irse. Suelto el aire con una sonrisa mientras me abrazo a mi mismo, no se que haría sin él, se me ha calado tan adentro que da miedo.

Mi padre se pone en la puerta y me mira con el ceño fruncido mientras ajusto la mochila a mi hombro. Se le nota un poco enfadado pero me da igual, nadie va impedir que esta noche la pase junto a mi novio.

\- ¿Dónde vas?- Yo lo miro serio y me pongo en la misma posición que él, brazos en el pecho y espalda recta.

\- A celebrar mi mes de noviazgo.- Le digo mientras lo miro fijamente, él frunce el ceño y niega con la cabeza.

\- No vas a ir.- Yo me rio secamente y me escabullo entre el hueco que su cuerpo deja con la puerta, él me mira enfadado y me despido con una sonrisa burlona.- Stiles tu y yo tenemos que hablar.- Dice haciendo que me detenga, lo miro y asiento haciendo que él sonría.

\- Mañana estaré aquí para comer así que no te preocupes te guardo toda la tarde.- Le digo mientras vuelva a poner bien la mochila, él me mira enfadado y yo me despido con la mano.- Vete a dormir que es tarde papá, nos vemos mañana.- Digo mientras comienzo a bajar la calle. Suspiro y me pongo la capucha de la sudadera mientras aviso a Chris que ya voy para su casa. No entiendo lo sobreprotector de mi padre, se que quiere controlar todo lo que se refiere a mi futuro pero debe entender que soy joven y que quiero mi espacio. Limpio mi mejilla mientras niego. Nada de llorar, esta noche voy a pasarla con Chris, solo nosotros, los demás dan igual. Sonrío al verlo apoyado en su coche mientras mira el móvil.- Hola.- Susurro haciendo que levante la cabeza y sonría antes de acercarse y dejar un casto beso en mi boca.

\- Sube.- Yo asiento y subo dejando la mochila en el maletero. La calefacción me hace soltar un suspiro de alivio y él se ríe mientras deja un beso en mi cabeza. Enciende el coche y empieza a conducir con una mano en mi pierna. Me apoyo mirando la ventana mientras distingo varias cosas de nuestro pueblo. Su mano me da un leve apretón y giro para mirarle.- ¿Estas bien?- Yo asiento mientras entrelazo nuestras manos.

\- Si, solo estaba pensando.- Él asiente y suspiro mientras cierro los ojos disfrutando de la suave música que lleva puesta en el coche.- No me creo que nos hayamos aguantado un mes.- Le digo mientras me giro a mirarlo, él se ríe y acaricia mi mano.

\- Y pienso aguantarte muchos más.- Yo me rio y dejo un beso en su mano. Miro por la ventanilla y frunzo el ceño mientras veo el hotel de lujo que tenemos delante. Chris saca sus llaves y me sonríe antes de salir. ¿Un hotel? Al parecer demasiadas expectativas tenía yo. Guardo mi tristeza y salgo con una sonrisa mientras cojo mi mochila. Él sonríe y saca dos bolsas como las de las tintorerías y yo frunzo el ceño.

\- Sígueme Stiles.- Asiento y lo sigo hasta la recepción, hay un hombre le da una llave, él me hace una señal con la cabeza y lo sigo hasta el ascensor.- No te he traído aquí para follar.- Dice haciendo que lo mire sorprendido, él se ríe y acaricia mi mejilla.- Aunque no te diré que no si acabamos así.- Yo me rio y lo miro curioso, él se endereza y mira el numerito.- Es una sorpresa pero te tienes que poner esto.- Dice dándome una de las bolsa, las puertas se abren y vamos hasta una de las tres suites que hay en esta planta. Chris abre la puerta y me deja entrar y sonrío al ver la habitación, está llena de velas apagadas.- Cámbiate en el baño, yo lo haré aquí. Te espero en la puerta del ascensor.- Asiento y deja un casto beso en mi boca. Cierro la puerta del baño y cuelgo la bolsa en la pared, sonrío nervios y bajo con cuidado la cremallera. Me tapo la boca sorprendido y muerdo mi labio al ver el precioso traje que hay. Una chaqueta blanca con una camisa negra y unos pantalones del mismo color que la chaqueta. Me desvisto y me pongo este precioso traje, me miro al espejo fascinado porque de verdad me queda como la seda. Cojo la pajarita de clip azul y sonrío mientras muerdo mi labio. Salgo encontrándome la habitación vacía y unos zapatos negros con una nota.

_"Para el príncipe de mis mejores y peores sueños"_

Me los pongo y cojo el pequeño detalle que le he comprado de la mochila, cojo aire y salgo encontrándome en la puerta del ascensor vestido también con un traje pero totalmente negro. Me acerco a él y sonríe antes de dejar un beso en mi mano.

\- Como esperaba precioso.- Sonrío y subimos al ascensor. Él vuelve a picar y yo me apoyo en su brazo entrelazando nuestros dedos. Sus labios dejan un beso en mi cabeza y cierro los ojos. El ascensor se detiene y yo lo sigo hacia el salón de actos de este hotel, al entrar solo una tenue luz lo ilumina, lo miro sorprendido y entramos, una mesa a un lado tiene lo que parece comida y todo lo demás está decorado con velas y pétalos.- Como se que no te puedo llevar a bailar como te mereces, he decidido hacer nuestro propio baile.- Lo miro mientras muerdo mi labio y limpio una lagrima que cae por mi ojo.

\- Me encanta.- Le digo mientras me dejo guiar hasta en medio de la sala, él le da a un botón y la canción de _Perfect _de_ Ed Sheeran_ suena por los altavoces. Lo miro a los ojos y empiezo a bailar con él lento. Apoyo mi cabeza en su hombro y sigo los paso que él me marca. Me hace girar y me rio mientras vuelvo apoyar los brazos en su pecho. Me sonríe y yo le correspondo esa sonrisa.

\- Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, me gustaría que te quedaras todo mi vida conmigo.- Me dice mientras me hace girar otra vez, yo asiento y paso mis manos por detrás de su cuello.

\- No quiero otra cosa.- Le digo antes de acercarme a besarle mientras la música sigue sonando, sus manos me atraen más a él y yo enredo mis manos en su pelo. Se separa despacio y yo sonrío mientras meto mi mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y saco la caja.- No es gran cosa, pero es para ti.- Le digo mientras se la doy, él la mira curiosa y al abrirla sonríe mientras me mira a mí y después al regalo.

\- Es perfecto Stiles.- Dice mientras saca el colgante con la letra_ S_, me devuelve la caja y se lo pone, sonrío al ver esa _S_ en su pecho, es mío. Él también saca una caja y me la da con una sonrisa.

\- Esto es para ti.- Abro la caja y abro los ojos al ver un anillo de plata negro con una inscripción en otro idioma de color blanco.- Esta en francés pone_ "à l'amour de ma vie"_ que significa _al amor de mi vida_.- Sonrío mientras humedezco los labios ¿Por qué es tan perfecto?

\- Es increíble Chris.- Le digo mientras lo miro detalladamente, él lo coge con cuidado y yo le ofrezco mi mano, desliza el anillo por el dedo anular y me sonríe antes de darme un beso. Sus manos suben a mis mejillas y las mías pasan por su cuello para acercarlo más a mí. No quiero que esta noche se acabe nunca.- Creo que si te has ganado la noche de sexo.- Él se ríe y me vuelve a besar. No quiero a nadie más mientras lo tenga a mi lado.


	15. Capítulo 15

Escucho el portazo que da Chris al entrar a la habitación y cierro los ojos mientras escondo mi cabeza. No sé en que momento he llegado a esto, no se cuando ha sido el cambio no lo se. Sus manos levantan mi pelo y sus ojos me miran furiosos.

\- ¿¡Por qué no me dijiste nada!?- Trago salivas y algunas lágrimas caen de mis ojos, no tenía que ponerse así solo quiero ser un adolescente normal. Lo empujo mientras limpio mis lagrimas.

\- ¡Porqué no te tengo que decir nada!- Le grito mientras lo miro furioso, él frunce el ceño y se acera poniendo su mano en mi cuello, clavo mi mirada en la suya y lo miro enfadado.- No eres mi amo ni nada por el estilo, eres mi pareja y deberías apoyarme.- Le digo mientras gruño, él me mira fijamente y suelta mi cuello mientras niegas, lo froto con suavidades al notar la molestia que han dejado sus dedos ahí.

\- No puedes ir, eres mío y yo no quiero que vayas.- Resoplo antes de bajar hasta al recibidor. No puede hacerme eso, odio que me haga esto.

\- Voy a ir Christopher te guste o no, mis amigos me están esperando.- Él baja y tira algo de cerámica que se estrella a centímetros de mi cabeza contra la pared.

\- ¡Te he dicho que no!- Grita mientras yo me quedo quieto por el shock, viendo los restos de lo que sea que me ha tirado, podría haberme dado. Me giro mirándolo aun en shock y a él se le apagan todos sus humos.

\- Podrías haberme hecho mucho daño.- Le digo aun sorprendido, él traga saliva y se acerca pero yo doy unos paso hacia atrás mientras niego.- No...- Él se detiene y me mira culpable.- Me voy a ir, y cuando se te pase esta faceta de bestia me llamas.- Le digo mientras trago saliva y respiro un poco acelerado por la boca, parpadeo un par de veces y me doy la vuelta.

\- Stiles, lo siento no quería tirar nada.- Yo niego y salgo sin mirarle, solo es una escena aislada. No se volverá a repetir él me quiere. Subo a mi Jeep y me permito echar un pequeño vistazo a la puerta, Chris me mira con pena mientras muerde su labio. Él me quiere y no lo volverá hacer.

\- ¡Bebe, bebe, bebe, bebe!- Se oye a muchas personas canturreando a la vez yo levanto el vaso vacío por encima de mi cabeza y un grito colectivo hace que me ría. Niego y me acerco a Scott con una sonrisa.

\- Veo que eres famoso entre los chicos.- Dice mientras me da otro vaso, debería dejar de beber pero ya se sabe, los adolescentes no controlamos.- Te veo diferente, no se triste.- Yo sonrío triste y bebo lo que hay en mi vaso. Pensé que era mejor ocultando las cosas.

\- Ya sabes, todos quieren ser amigos del niño rico.- Digo mientras susurro, él sonríe mientras asiente y yo muerdo mi labio mientras veo a Derek entrar con el ceño fruncido, demasiados adolescentes para él. Levanto la mano y me sonríe mientras se acerca a nosotros.- Hola Derek.- Le digo mientras lo abrazo, su mirada cae en Scott y yo sonrío mientras los míos.- Él es Scott, mi mejor amigo de toda la vida.- Scott alarga su mano y acepta el apretón de Der.- Scott él es Derek un socio de mi padre y buen amigo mío.- Le digo mientras miro como se sorprende. Menos mal que no le he dicho que Der venía sino se hubiera enfadado mucho más Chris.

\- ¿Cuantos años tienes?- Pregunta curioso Scott, yo me rio y vuelvo a beber de mi vaso, Derek levanta la ceja y lo mira con una sonrisa.

\- Veinticinco.- Scott abre los ojos sorprendidos, se ríe mientras niega y le ofrece uno de los vasos.

\- Te echaba unos cuantos más.- Dice ya un poco afectado por el alcohol y yo debo estar muy igual.- Bueno preciosuras voy a ver a mis chicos.- Dice antes de dejar un beso en mi mejilla y otro en la de Derek. Este lo mira extrañado y se apoya a mi lado mientras coge un vaso y me mira con una sonrisa.

\- No esperaba que me invitaras a una fiesta de adolescentes.- Me rio y lleno mi vaso ¿Qué puedo decir? No me puedo liar con nadie y Scott se estara liando con todos así que necesitaba alguien de confianza a mi lado.

\- Eres la persona con más confianza que tengo que sé que si algo malo hago sabrás detenerme.- Él se ríe y bebe de su vaso mientras niega. Se que suena como si solo lo quisiera para eso, pero no.

\- Entendido, tengo que evitar que te cargues tu relación.- Dice mientras llena su vaso, yo me rio y asiento mientras muevo mi cuello para quitar la tensión que tengo encima desde que he salido de casa de Chris. Su mano me detiene y deja el cuello al descubierto trago saliva mientras me separo de él.- ¿Eso son marcas de dedos?- Yo no contesto y me separo de él y voy hacia dentro de casa. Mierda, mierda, no puedo explicarle lo que ha pasado.- ¡Stiles!- Grita mientras me acorrala contra la pared, trago saliva mientras miro su cara que está a centímetros de mi cara.- ¿Quién a sido?- Yo aparto los ojos y él sube su mano a mi mejilla. Vuelvo a mirarle a la cara y veo la preocupación en sus ojos.- ¿A sido tu padre?- Niego y él endurece todos sus músculos haciendo que se vea tenso.- ¿Sid?- Asiento y él gruñe evitando que le aparte la mirada.

\- No ha sido nada, yo lo he hecho enfadarse mucho.- Él frunce el ceño y se acerca un poco más a mí, trago saliva mientras bajo mi mirada a sus labios. ¿Qué estas haciendo Stiles?

\- Es imposible que tu provocaras enfadarse alguien a este nivel pequeño, eres perfecto.- Subo mis ojos a los suyo y la sinceridad es tanto que me desborda.

\- Tendría que haberle dicho que tenía una fiesta.- Él niega y vuelve hacer que lo mire, nuestras narices se chocan incluso puedo distinguir el toque marrón de sus ojos verdes.

\- No debes decirle nada, él es tu compañero no tu amo, deberías poder hacer lo que quieras sin necesidad de que él te de permiso.- Dice mientras acaricia mi mejilla y niega. Su nariz y la mía se acarician y yo cierro los ojos mientras siento las primeras lágrimas queriendo salir.- Si es capaz de hacerte esto no se merece que estés a su lado.- Dice mientras hace que nuestros labios se rocen ¿Por qué me siento tan bien entre sus brazos? Pero igualmente los brazos de Chris siguen siendo más cálidos.

\- Derek por favor, no lo hagas más difícil.- Él suspira y se separa, cojo aire limpio mis ojos y lo miró, la tristeza adorna su cara y trago mientras alargo mi mano para tocar su mejilla.- Lo siento, de veras lo siento.- Él niega y coge mi mano para separarla de su cara, entrelaza nuestros dedos y me lleva hasta donde los chicos están jugando. Él se sienta y yo lo hago entre sus piernas mientras miro curioso la botella que hay en medio del círculo. Siento las manos de Derek pasar por mi cadera y su cabeza apoyarse en mi hombro.

\- ¿Stiles jugáis?- Pregunta Scott mientras apoya su cabeza en el hombro de Isaac, los miro con el ceño fruncido, últimamente han estado más unido que antes.

\- ¿A qué?- Pregunto mientras apoyo suavemente la cabeza en la de Derek, Scott sonríe y yo frunzo más el ceño.

\- Verdad, reto o beso.- Yo asiento y sonríe enderezándose, aplaude y mira a todo el mundo.- Empiezo yo.- Vuelve a mirarnos a todo mientras muerde su labio y su mirada cae en mí.- Stiles.- Yo resoplo y hago una mueca mientras lo miro.

\- Verdad.- Se escucha un abucheo colectivo y yo pongo los ojos en blanco.

\- Aburrido.- Dice mientras me mira con falsa decepción.- ¿Tu y Derek estáis saliendo?- Pregunta con una sonrisa mientras se apoya en sus manos, yo me rio y me acerco para coger la botella y darle un trago, porque si de algo son famosos estos juego en nuestro grupo es que cada vez que dices la verdad tienes que beber.

\- No tengo nada con él, solo somos amigos.- Digo antes de darle un trago y dejarla donde estaba, Scott hace un chasquido con la lengua, suspiro mientras miro el circulo y sonrío mientras me quedo mirando a mi archienemigo.- Jackson.- Él me mira con una ceja alzada, el muerde su labio y me mira fijamente.

\- Beso.- Sonrío y me apoyo en el pecho de Derek, este es mí momento para que lo pase mal.

\- Besa a Scott.- Él me mira enfadado y yo levanto mi ceja mientras lo miro fijamente consiguiendo que él resople y se levante para acercarse a mi amigo, este lo mira con el ceño fruncido ¿Lo va hacer de verdad? Se agacha y coge su cara para juntar sus labios, Scott se aturde al principio pero después cierra lo ojos y le sigue el beso. Sonrío mientras muerdo mi labio, al parecer no es como pensaba. Jackson se separa y vuelve a su sitio sin mirar a Scott.

\- Joder, que bien besas cabrón.- Dice Scott haciendo que todos nos riamos, él pone los ojos en blanco y le pregunta a otra persona. Siento unos suaves besos en mi cuello y yo miro a Derek frunciendo un poco el ceño.

\- ¿Qué haces?- Susurro, él resopla y se detiene mientras pone la cabeza otra vez donde la tenía.- No hagas estas cosas, sabes como se pone Sid, que esté aquí significa que no le he dicho que tu venias así que por favor.- Él asiente y resopla mientras me pega más a él, miro como uno del equipo está intentando ligar con una animadora y los demás se ríen. Cierro los ojos al sentir las suaves caricias en mi abdomen que Derek me da.

\- Stiles.- Abro los ojos y Isaac sonríe mientras me mira, suspiro y me siento bien haciendo que Derek suelte mi cintura y resople.

\- Verdad.- Les digo consiguiendo que muchos resoplan. No voy arriesgarme a que me toque hacer algo que enfade mucho a Chris.

\- Te recordaba más divertido amigo.- Dice mientras niega y apoya su mano en la pierna de Scott que asiente ante la afirmación de este.- ¿Qué son las marcas del cuello?- Trago saliva y noto como Derek se tensa en mi espalda. Cojo la botella y bebo más de la mitad de un trago. Cierro los ojos y niego mientras siento las manos de Derek acariciar mi espalda.

\- Me he caído y me he hecho daño.- Le digo mientras doy otro trago, me levanto y niego mientras noto el pequeño tambaleo que he conseguido por lo rápido que lo he hecho.

\- ¿En el cuello?- Pregunta desconcertado Scott, me detengo y escucho como dos personas se levantan.- ¿Stiles que ha pasado?- Yo niego mientras cierro los ojos. Tengo que irme. Voy hacia la puerta mientras dejo salir las lágrimas sin controlarlas. No puedo dejar que ellos sepan la verdad. Unas manos me detiene a la mitad de la calle y yo me giro mientras me preparo para un golpe pero Derek detiene mi mano.

\- Deja que te lleve a casa.- Lo miro unos segundos y me derrumbo en sus brazos, él acaricia mi cabeza mientras me abraza.- Te voy a llevar a casa de tu padre.- Yo asiento y él me lleva hasta su coche. Solo puedo confiar en él, él es el único que puede saberlo.


	16. Capítulo 16

Enciendo otro cigarrillo y me asomo por la ventana mientras dejo que el humo salga de mi boca, escucho mi móvil vibrar pero niego mientras lo dejo sonar. Desde la fiesta, hace dos noches, el móvil no ha parado de sonar, con mensajes y llamadas de Scott y Chris. He decidido que no voy a responder ninguno de ellos por ahora. No quiero enfrentarme a las preguntas de Scott, ni al arrepentimiento de Chris. Cierro los ojos cuando el móvil deja de sonar y una lágrima cae por mi mejilla. Él único que ha tenido un poco de contacto conmigo es Derek, y aunque me duele dejarlo siempre en la zona de amigos, pero ahora mismo estoy completamente enamorado de Christopher. El móvil empieza a sonar otra vez y gruño por lo bajo mientras doy otra calada.

\- ¡Stiles quieres coger el maldito teléfono de una vez!- Grita mi padre enfadado desde fuera, yo resoplo y lo cojo mientras le doy a descolgar sin mirar ni siquiera quien es.

\- ¿Quien?- Le digo con la voz un poco ronca por haber estado llorando.

\- _Stiles..._\- Cojo aire y cierro los ojos mientras muerdo mi labio ¿Por qué tenía que ser él?- _No me cuelgues por favor._\- Dice suplicante, doy una calada y suspiro mientras abro los ojo dejando mi vista clavada en él cielo.

\- ¿Qué quieres Christopher?- Le digo mientras salgo por la ventana y me siento en ella con los pies apoyados en el tejado.

-_ Lo siento pequeño, se me fue la olla, no soy así._\- Muerdo mi labio y me apoyo en mi mano mientras siento las lagrimas caer.- _Te echo de menos cariño, me falta el mundo si no estas a mi lado. Eres la cosa más importante que he tenido en mi vida y si te vas, yo solo soy trazos sin sentido._\- Dejo salir un sollozo y lo escucho a él llorar también, joder por que me duele.- _Stiles te amo, no me dejes por favor._\- Gime como si le dolieran esas palabras. Cierro los ojos mientras limpio mi cara y dejo salir un sollozo.

\- Lo siento Christopher.- Le digo mientras abro los ojos, no debí aislarme así, hago daño a la gente.- Siento haberte ignorado, claro que no te voy a dejar, eres la parte más importante de mi vida así que ni siquiera pienses eso.- Entro mientras cojo las cosas y salgo de mi casa sin despedirme de nadie.- Voy a tu casa.- Le digo antes de colgar. Las lágrimas siguen cayendo por mis mejillas y corro mientras siento el aire chocar con mis mejillas húmedas.

Necesito un poco de él. Me detengo en la puerta con la respiración agitada por el esfuerzo que he hecho, toco en la puerta y él abre la puerta. Su aspecto es similar al mío, ojeras y los ojos rojos de haber llorado. Me lanzo a sus brazos y él me coge mientras dejo salir un sollozo. Escucho la puerta cerrarse pero yo solo tengo mi atención puesta en nuestros labios. Siento como esa parte que me lleva doliendo varios días se arreglan, se unen y dejan de doler. Sus manos recorren mi espalda y yo gimo haciendo que muerda mi labio. Chris empieza a caminar conmigo aun en brazos y yo cierro los ojos mientras paso mis manos por su nuca hasta llegar a su pelo haciendo que nuestros labios se vuelvan a unir.

\- Te quiero.- Dice mientras vuelve a juntar nuestros labios, baja sus manos hasta mi culo y vuelvo a gemir en su boca. Siento una superficie blanda contra mi espalda y sonrío mientras limpio algunas lagrimas que aun caen de su ojos.- No quiero que vuelvas a sentir miedo de mí.- Dice mientras empieza a levantar mi camiseta. Reparte besos por mi pecho y agarro su pelo haciendo que levante la cabeza para besarlo.

\- No quiero perderte.- Le digo mientras noto sus manos quitar mi pantalón, sonríe y besa mi boca.

\- No lo harás.- Dice mientras lanza mi ropa alguna parte de la habitación. Se quita su camiseta y muerdo mi labio mientras sonrío acariciando su cuerpo ¿Cómo es que me merezco a este hombre? Sus pantalones de chándal se pierden en el mismo sitio que mi ropa y se pone encima de mi mientras vuelve a besarme esta vez con menos ropa. Sus manos acarician mi cuerpo sin ninguna barrera y eso hace que gima y jade haciéndole reír.- Te voy hacer mío.- Asiento y saco mi ropa interior mientras lo veo quitarse la suya.

\- Soy tuyo desde el día que nos vimos en el despacho de mi padre.- Le digo mientras siento sus dedos tanteando mi entrada. Un gruñido de dolor sale de mi boca cuando su dedos entra en mí.

\- Relájate, como las otras veces.- Asiento y me concentro en los besos que está dejando en mi cuello, gimo y él sonríe contra mi cuello. Empieza a moverlos y mi mano va a su nuca haciendo que vuelva a sonreír. Él empieza a dejar pequeñas mordidas que seguro que mañana sean muy visibles haciendo que gima su nombre. Siento el segundo dedo y me arqueo haciéndolo reír.- Siempre estas tan sensible para mí.- Dice mientras da una lamida a mi pezón. Saca sus dedo y alinea su polla con mi entrada y empieza a meterla, un gruñido se queda atascado en mi garganta y él entrelaza nuestros dedos mientras se acerca a mi boca. Me besa haciendo que me olvide del dolor por unos segundos. Se detiene soltando un jadeo mientras ajunta nuestras frentes.- Tan estrecho para mí.- Dice con un gemido ahogado.

Yo cierro los ojos cuando se empieza a mover y me convierto en una masa sudorosa que gime y jadea. Las manos de Chris bajan a mi cadera y las mías las llevo a sus hombros clavando las pocas uñas que tengo. Él gruñe en mi oído y da una estocada más fuerte en mi próstata haciendo que ponga los ojos en blanco por el placer que recorre mi cuerpo en este momento. Chris acelera sus movimientos y yo muerdo mi labio sintiendo mi abdomen la presión avisando que me queda poco. Él al darse cuenta lleva su mano a mi erección y la masturba mientras acelera sus estocadas. Solo necesito que haga un para de veces para explotar en nuestros abdómenes. Él gime mientras siento como se corre en mi interior. Cierro los ojos con la respiración acelerada y sintiéndome lleno y feliz. Solo necesitaba a él, lo necesitaba. Sale de mí haciendo que jadee y se tumba a mi lado.

\- Gracias.- Susurro mientras me apoyo en su pecho, él sonríe y me abraza mientras da suaves caricias a mi espaldas.

\- Gracias a ti por no irte.- Me dice mientras frota su nariz contra mi pelo. Suspiro y siento como el cansancio se apodera de mi cuerpo. Cierro los ojos y sonrío al notar el bien que ha hecho volver a estar a su lado.

\- Te quiero.- Le digo con la voz soñolientas, todo deja de tener importancia y noto como el sueño se apodera de mí.

\- Te amo.- Dice él, es lo último antes de soñar con su voz. Un _lo siento_ rebota por toda mi cabeza.


	17. Capítulo 17

Suspiro y muerdo mi labio al escuchar la voz de mi padre desde el salón. El tono a sido neutro cosa que hace que se me pongan los pelos de punta, me fastidia no saber si está enfadado o no. Salgo de mi habitación y bajo mientras me peino un poco el pelo. Jordan me sonríe mientras se baja del regazo de mi padre dejando un beso en su boca. Se va a la cocina y empieza a preparar algo de comida. La mirada sería de mi padre hace que trague duro mientras me siento enfrente de él.

\- ¿Qué pasa papá?- Le pregunto mientras juego con la manga de mi pijama. Puede que nuestra relación este un poco tensa desde que celebramos el primer mes de noviazgo con Chris, por mucho que hablamos mi padre sigue enfadado.

\- El cartero ha traído esto.- Dijo dándome un sobre color café, lo miro extrañado y le doy la vuelta viendo el nombre de Sid en el reverso. Abro el sobre y dentro hay un billete de avión y una nota.

" _Hola cariño,_

_Se que una disculpa sencilla no es suficiente, te mereces el sol y la luna. Se que aunque ayer tuvimos nuestro momento pasional eso no arregla el gran hueco que mi actitud dejó en tu precioso corazón. Es por eso que quiero que hagamos este viaje, solo nosotros. Si lo aceptas te espero el viernes en mi casa a las diez._

_Te quiere Sid_"

Las lágrimas caen de mis ojos mientras veo a mi padre mirando sorprendido el billete y después a mí. Él suspira y me lo da mientras frota sus ojos. Cojo el billete con las manos temblorosas y muerdo mi labio al ver que el destino es París, la ciudad de el amor. No espere que sería capaz de esto. Miro a mi padre.

\- Papá por favor.- Le digo mientras las lágrimas siguen cayendo él suspira y asiente mientras aparta la mirada. Me levanto y me acerco abrazarlo.- Gracias, gracias.- Le digo mientras vuelvo a separarme, él me sonríe y acaricia mi mejilla.

\- Te quiero Stiles, esta semana he llegado a la conclusión de que mereces más libertad de la que te estoy ofreciendo.- Su mano acaricia mi mejilla y cierro los ojos cuando siento las lágrimas empiezan a caer.- Siento haber sido tan controlador, tu madre me hubiera dado una paliza.- Yo me rio y él me imita, abro los ojos y vuelvo abrazarlo.- Abraza a J también, él ha sido una de las cosa que me ha hecho darme cuenta.- Me rio suavemente y me separo para acercarme a Jordan, el me mira con cariño y lo abrazo mientras dejo salir algunas lágrimas.

\- Gracias papá.- Le digo antes de separarme, me acerco y dejo un beso en su mejilla al ver su mirada sorprendido, algunas lágrimas empiezan a caer de sus ojos y me rio mientras se las limpio.- No llores que lloro yo.- Él se ríe y salgo de la cocina con una sonrisa para acercarse a la mesa. Cojo la carta y el billete y me giro a mirar a mi padre.- Tu novio te necesita en la cocina.- Él se levanta extrañado y entra viendo a su pareja llorando.

\- ¿Qué pasa?- Susurra lo suficientemente alto para que lo escuche, me detengo porque de verdad amo a mis padres y se lo que le va a decir Jordan hará que mi padre está más contento.

\- Me ha dicho papá.- Le dice aun llorando, muerdo mi labio ocultando mi sonrisa y subo a mi cuarto mientras abrazo el sobre contra mí.

Entro y sonrío mientras lo dejo en el escritorio, voy hacia la caja fuerte de la habitación y saco el sobre que tengo guardado para que nadie de casa lo vea. Con delicadeza saco todas las fotos que nos hemos hecho Chris y yo. En este mes y poco he aprovechado para hacerles muchas fotos. Sonrío y vuelvo a limpiar las lágrimas de mis ojos. Somos tan felices y a la vez tan desafortunado, ojala haber nacido unos cuantos años antes.

\- ¡Stiles tienes visita!- Dijo mi padre desde abajo, suspiro y asomo mi cabeza por la puerta, solo hay dos opciones.

\- ¡Dile que suba!- Le grito dejando la puerta abierta. Guardo el sobre en su sitio y pongo el código antes de poner el póster que la oculta. La presencia de alguien en la puerta hace que mire por encima de mi hombro y veo a Scott mirándome mientras se muerde el labio. Desde la fiesta no he hablado con él, aunque él tampoco ha hecho el esfuerzo de buscarme.- Que raro que me honres con tu presencia.- Le digo mientras niego y saco un cigarro. Él me mira sorprendido y me dio un facepalm mental, no se lo había contado.- ¡Sorpresa! Fumo.- Le digo mientras enciendo el cigarro y dejo que el humo salga por la ventana.

\- ¿Por qué?- Me pregunta extrañado, entra y cierra la puerta mientras ruedo los ojos, me siento en la ventana y él coge la silla del escritorio.- ¿Por qué lo haces Stiles?- Pregunta mientras me mira sin entender, aparto la mirada y miro hacia el cielo claro y despejado.

\- ¿Y, por qué no?- Lo vuelvo a mirar y tiene el ceño fruncido, me rio y niego mientras doy una calada.- Empecé hacerlo para controlar los ataques de pánico y después me empezó a gustar, no hay un por que Scott.- Le digo mientras encojo los hombros, niego levemente y miro hacia mis pies mientras apago la colilla. Si hay un por que, es lo único que me hace olvidar de todo lo malo de mi vida.- ¿Querrías algo?- Le digo mientras sigo mirando el cielo, nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan incómodo con él.

\- Hablar sobre las marcas de tu cuello.- Lo miro furiosos y niego mientras aprieto mis puños ¿No puede simplemente olvidarlo?- Stiles te quiero, eres mi hermano y me preocupa que alguien te esté haciendo daño.- Gruño mientras aparto mi mirada de él. Niego mientras noto mis uñas hacer daño en la piel de mi palma.

\- No fue nada, te lo dije, me caí y me hice daño.- Le digo mientras me levanto y siento en mi cama, él me mira con el ceño fruncido y gruñe mientras se levanta. Se apoya en el escritorio y me mira fijamente.

\- ¿Por qué me mientes Stiles? ¿Acaso no confías en mí?- Me pregunta con la voz rota, yo lo miro y niego mientras aparto la mirada sintiéndome sobrepasado por los sentimientos, muchos de ellos contradictorios.

\- Estoy en una relación con una persona, lo hice enfadar demasiado y perdió los estribos.- Le digo mientras juego con mis mangas sin mirarlo, se que no lo va entender.- Se ha disculpado y volvemos a estar bien.- Levanto mi mirada y sus ojos demuestran lo que ya sabía, confusión e ira. Se parece a lo que transmitían los de Derek.

\- Da igual cuanto enfades a una persona no tiene derecho hacerte nada.- Yo niego mientras susurro un _No lo entiendes_, él se acerca y coge mis hombros haciendo que lo mire.- ¿¡Qué no entiendo!?- Pregunta enfadado lo aparto de mí y lo miro con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- ¡Yo hice que se enfadara!- Le grito haciendo que me mire mientras niega.- Yo no le conté lo de la fiesta, él leyó uno de tus mensajes en mi móvil y se enfadó. No controló su ira y me cogió del cuello, después me soltó y me fui.- Le digo mientras me callo el objeto que casi se estrella contra mi cabeza.

\- ¿Derek lo sabe?- Lo miro con el ceño fruncido y muerdo mi mejilla interna. No entiendo por que tiene que meter a él en la conversación.

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver él aquí?- Le digo mientras frunzo el ceño, no debería preguntar por él.

\- Os vi en mi fiesta, sois muy cercano, cosa que me hace extrañar.- Muerdo mi labio y niego mientras me aparto del agarre de sus manos.- ¿Derek sabe lo que te esta pasando?- Yo me abrazo a mí mismo mientras le doy la espalda.

\- Si, lo sabe todo.- Él resopla y pone una mano en mi hombro haciendo que gire para mirarlo.

\- Déjalo, él no merece que estés con él.- Niego y dejo mi vista clavada en el sobre, no puedo dejarlo.- Stiles te va seguir haciendo daño ¿No lo ves?- Me dice mientras me mueve ligeramente. Yo me separo de él sintiendo las lagrimas acumularse en mis ojos.

\- ¡No! Ha sido un momento aislado, me a prometido que no volverá a ocurrir.- Le digo mientras limpio algunas lágrimas de mis ojos. Él no nos conoce, no puede opinar.

\- Va seguir haciéndote daño.- Dice mientras niega decepcionado, siento la presión en mi pecho y dejo salir un sollozo. Scott aparta la mirada de mí y se clava en el sobre que hay en la mesa. Lee la nota y mira el billete mientras niega.- No deberías ir, no deberías perdonarlo por que te de regalos.- Me dice mientras deja el billete en la mesa yo muerdo mi labio y vuelvo a negar mirándole.

\- Voy a ir.- Él resopla y se pasa la mano por el pelo mientras me mira decepcionado.

\- No te recordaba tan estúpido, pero haz lo que quieras.- Dice mientras va hacia la puerta, siento la presión aumentar en mi pecho mientras se detiene en el marco de la puerta.- Pero yo no voy a estar en tu vida Stiles, no pienso quedarme para ver como ese hombre te destroza poco a poco. Solo recuerda esto, él se pondrá más violento y cuando abras los ojos quizás sea tarde.- Dice antes de macharse. Yo me quedo viendo como su figura desaparece y la presión de mi pecho se hace insoportable, he perdido a mi mejor amigo. Pero miente, Chris me ha prometido que no volverá a ocurrir y le creo.


	18. Capítulo 18

Sonrío mientras me dejo caer de espaldas encima de la cama del hotel, Chris entra mientras habla por teléfono sobre algo de la empresa. Cierro los ojos respiro tranquilo, creo que venir con él a París ha sido lo mejor que podría haber hecho en mi vida. Chris se sienta a mi lado y acaricia mi pierna distraidamente, abro un ojo para mirarle y sonrío mientras me siento en sus piernas y comienzo a besar su cuello. Subo despacio hasta su oreja y él sigue hablando por teléfono mientras aprieta su mano en mi culo.

\- Nada de trabajo en este viaje, solo son tres días.- Él me mira y yo sonrío mientras cuelo mis mano por debajo de su ropa. Él traga saliva y me mira con los ojos brillantes.

\- Jackson, lleva lo mejor que puedas la empresa, no voy a estar disponible en tres días.- Dice antes de colgar. Sonrío y me acerco a su boca para juntar nuestros labios, su móvil cae alguna parte del colchón y yo desabrocho su camisa despacio. Bajo por su mandíbula hasta su cuello y me detengo en sus pezones, él gime cuando dejo un suave mordisco en ellos y sonrío mientras me pongo de pie. Lo miro y su erección es muy visible, muerdo mi labio y voy hacia mi maleta.

\- Cámbiate y ponte algo más cómodo, vamos a perdernos por París.- Le digo mientras me cambio la camisa por una camiseta y unos pantalones tejanos. Él me mira sorprendido y gruñe mientras niega divertido.

\- Esta noche me lo vas a pagar jovencito.- Me rio mientras veo como se mete en el lavabo, me quedo mirando la puerta con amor ¿Qué haría sin él en mi vida? Ato mis zapatos y cojo mis gafas de sol y el teléfono.

_**Stiles:**__ Ya he llegado al hotel, ya te iré informando._

Le envío a mi padre mientras se abre la puerta y sale Chris con unos tejanos y una chaqueta de cuero. Muerdo mi labio mientras siento como el calor empieza a subir por mi cuerpo.

\- Vaya, te ves más joven y caliente.- Le digo mientras me acerco, cojo las solapas de su chaqueta y lo bajo para que me bese. Sus mano pasan por mi cintura y muerdo su labio antes de separarme.- Podemos salir un poco más tarde.- Le digo mientras aparto las gafas de mis ojos. Él sonríe y se acerca otra vez a besarme, baja sus manos hasta mi culo mientras mete otra por debajo de mi camiseta. Gimo en su boca y el sonríe separándose un poco de mi.

\- No vamos a perdernos por París.- Dice antes de separarse de mí y entrelazar nuestros dedos. Sonrío y lo sigo mientras la calidez que solo él me da me envuelve. Aquí podemos ser nosotros, nadie nos conoce, nadie nos juzga.

Doy un sorbo a mi café mientras vemos una plaza donde mimos y otros artistas callejeros hacen cosas alucinantes. Sonrío al ver los niños jugar con las burbujas enormes. Jamas pensé que podría ser tan feliz al lado de alguien.

\- ¿Te esta gustando la ciudad?- Pregunta Chris haciendo que aparte la mirada de él y asienta mientras una chica se acerca a nosotros.

\- _Bonjour, tu veux quelque chose de plus?_\- Pregunta con una sonrisa Chris baja su taza y la mira con una sonrisa.

\- _Non merci beaucoup._\- Le dice haciendo que la mujer se vaya, muerdo mi labio por que escucharlo hablar francés es muy sexy. Sonrío y doy otro sorbo.- ¿Te gusta mi francés?- Me rio y dejo la taza mientras enciendo un cigarro.

\- Es más caliente que tu sin camiseta.- Él se ríe y niega mientras se acerca a darme un beso. Paso mi mano libre por detrás de su cuello y lo adjunto mucho más a mí. Esto es perfecto, ambos podemos ser libre de demostrar nuestro amor.

\- _Tu fais un beau couple_.- Dice una voz a nuestra derecha, Chris se separa y le sonríe a la señora mayor que esta viéndonos con cariño. No se lo que ha dicho pero por como la mira Chris algo bueno.

\- _Merci Madame._\- Ella sonríe y se despide de nosotros mientras de va. Él se gira y me mira con cariño.

\- ¿Qué ha dicho?- Le pregunto curioso, él se ríe y coge mi mano mientras entrelaza nuestros dedos.

\- Que hacemos buena pareja.- Me sonrojo y sonrío mientras aparto la mirada hacia la plaza donde muchas parejas pasean cogidos de la mano, se me hace raro recibir halagos de este tipo, nunca nos ven así.- ¿Quieres ir a dar una vuelta?- Asiento y él deja unos cuantos euros en la mesa y vamos cogidos de la mano hasta una de las calles con negocios. Esta ciudad es tan diferente a las nuestras. Suspiro y me apoyo en su brazo mientras paseamos por las calles, disfruto con los olores nuevo que hay aquí y de verdad me siento cómodo con él a mi lado. Me detengo delante de una tienda de pasteles. Lo miro como un cachorro y él asiente riendo antes de entrar conmigo. El hombre detrás del mostrador nos sonríe y limpia sus manos llenas de harinas.

\- _Bienvenue vous voulez?_\- Pregunta mientras yo me separo de Chris y reviso los productos, dios todo tiene muy buena pinta.

\- ¿Qué quieres cariño?- Me pregunta mientras me mira, yo muerdo mi labio y me acerco al mostrador.

\- Galletas de chocolate.- Le digo mientras sonrío, él asiente y se gira a mirar al hombre.

\- _Mettez-moi dix euros de biscuits aux pépites de chocolat s'il vous plaît._\- Le dice mientras pasa su brazo por mi hombro, el hombre sonríe satisfecho y empieza a meter galletas en varias bolsas. Yo lo miro sorprendido y le doy un golpecito en las costillas.

\- No hacía falta que compraras tantas, son demasiadas tonto.- Le digo mientras niego, él se acerca y besa con suavidad mis labios.

\- Para ti nada es demasiado.- Dice dando otro beso, el hombre carraspea y bajo la cabeza avergonzado, él paga y le agradece antes de volver a recorrer las calles de París, espero poder ver la Torre Eiffel hoy.


	19. Capítulo 19

Me despierto sintiendo las sábanas rozar mi piel, sonrió y me giro hasta donde está Chris, mi mano cae en el vacío y frunzo el ceño antes de abrir los ojos. Su sitio de la cama esta vacío así que me siento y miro a mi alrededor y muerdo mi labio al ver una nota en la mesilla ¿Dónde estará este hombre? Suspiro mientras me estiro para coger, hoy es nuestro ultimo día aquí, así que espero que no tarde mucho y podamos ir a darle un último vistazo a esta magnífica ciudad. La caligrafía fina de Chris llena casi la mitad de la hoja cosa que hace que frunza el ceño.

"_Buenos días mi vida,_

_Se que te estarás preguntando donde estoy, pero un familiar me ha informado que estaba aquí, así que he decidido acercarme a verlo. No creo que tarde mucho, supongo que un par de horas como mucho. Espérame y disfrutaremos del resto del día hasta irnos. Prepara tu maleta y déjala junto a la mía. _

_Te quiero Chris_"

Muerdo mi labio y me dejo caer a la cama otra vez, yo quería disfrutar el día todo lo posible, joder. Bueno vamos hacer las maletas y después un baño de agua caliente y burbujas. Me levanto dejando mi desnudez al aire mientras busco mi ropa por el suelo donde anoche debió caer.

Lo miro entrar a la habitación mientras niego decepcionado, trago saliva y cojo mi abrigo y la maleta para salir de la habitación. El gilipollas ha estado todo el día fuera y yo me he quedado aquí encerrado como un idiota.

\- Stiles detente.- Dice mientras escucho la puerta cerrarse, yo niego y voy hacia el ascensor. No merece ni la más mínima atención.- Stiles lo siento ¿Vale?- Dice deteniéndose a mi lado y acorralándome contra la pared, aparto la mirada mientras muerdo mi labio, no se lo merece. Sus mano se pone en mi barbilla y me gira la cabeza para que lo mire, la culpabilidad rebosa en su mirada y eso hace que trague saliva.- Me han entretenido mi vida, no te dejaría aquí si no fuera por algo importante.- Muerdo mi labio más fuerte mientras cierro los ojos. No puedo perdonarlo tan fácil, me ha dejado abandonado todo el día.

\- Vamos a perder el vuelo.- Le digo volviendo a mirarlo a la cara, él niega un poco y juntar nuestras frentes.

\- Te quiero, y lo siento mucho.- Dice antes de dejar un beso en mi frente, suspiro mientras cojo mi maleta y entro en ascensor, él se pone a mi lado en silencio. Odio esto, no me gusta estar peleado con él. Suspiro y dejo caer mi cabeza en su brazo, no tardo mucho sentir su brazo rodea mi hombro, sonrío un poco y muerdo mi labio mientras sigo mirando a la puerta.- Lo siento.- Susurra, yo resoplo y cojo sus mejillas para acercarlo más a mí, nuestros labios se mueven a la vez y un gemido se escapa de mis labios al sentir su dientes dejar un suave mordisco en mis labios.

\- Ahora deja de decir lo siento.- Le digo mientras vuelvo a ponerme bien, él suelta una suave risa y entrelazo nuestras manos mientras salimos a la recepción, Chris habla con el recepcionista y vamos hasta los taxis para ir al aeropuerto. Espero que no la fastidie más.

Bajamos del avión mientras miramos al frente, separados como si no nos conociéramos. Por eso no quería volver, allí éramos nosotros, aquí tenemos que escondernos, suspiro y lo miro de reojo mientras pide un taxi para él, yo sonrío al ver a uno de los chófer que mi padre usa para las fiestas. Vuelvo a mirar a Chris que me está mirando con una sonrisa, se la devuelvo antes de entrar y sonreirle al conductor.

\- A casa James.- Él asiente y pone en marcha el coche, miro hacia delante mientras muerdo mi labio con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué tal el viaje señorito?- Yo ruedo los ojos y sonrío antes de mirarle.

\- Te he dicho que me llames solo Stiles.- Él sonríe disculpándose y yo le sonrío antes de mirar por la ventana.- Bien, romántico y corto.- Le digo mientras noto mis mejillas sonrojadas, él se ríe suavemente y entra en nuestra calle.

\- ¿Y su pareja Stiles?- Yo muerdo mi labio y lo miro con una sonrisa incomoda.

\- Él se va en su coche, lo dejó en el aparcamiento del aeropuerto.- James asiente y se detiene en mi puerta, suspiro mientras salgo y cojo la maleta que me ofrece James antes de sonreírle.- Gracias por el viaje.- Él levanta la parte delantera de su gorra antes de volver al coche e irse. Entró a casa encontrándome una escena muy romántica en el sofá de mi casa. Papa tiene a J encima de sus piernas mientras le está dando uvas de comer y entre uva y uva lo besa. Yo quiero poder estar así con Chris.- He vuelto.- Les digo haciendo que dos pares de ojos caigan en mí, sonríen y se levantan para acercarse abrazarme. Sonrío mientras recibo a las personas que más quiero, los he echado un poco de menos.

\- Tienes visita arriba.- Dice mi padre separándose y acariciando mi pelo, yo frunzo mi ceño y dejo un beso en la mejilla de J antes de subir a mi habitación ¿Quién vendría a verme? Abro la puerta y me sorprendo al ver a Derek sentado en la cama con su móvil en la mano. Levanta la vista y sonríe antes de ponerse de pie.

\- No sabía a qué hora ibas a llegar así que he venido hace cosa de media hora.- Le sonrío y me acerco abrazarlo, sus grandes brazos me rodean y sonrío mientras apoyo mi cabeza en su hombro.- ¿Qué tal el viaje?- Yo sonrío y me siento en la silla y él vuelve a la cama.

\- Bien, París es precioso.- Le digo mientras sonrío, él me imita y asiente mientras se acomoda en mi cama.- ¿Qué haces aquí?- Le pregunto mientras abro la ventana y enciendo un cigarro él niega mientras me ve encender el cigarro.- No me molestas ni nada, solo tengo curiosidad.- Le digo mientras me siento en la ventana dejando salir el humo.

\- Me he enterado de una cosa y quería comprobarla.- Dice mientras me mira, frunzo el ceño y él sonríe mientras apoya sus brazos en la cabecera de la cama y los cruza debajo de su cabeza.- ¿Sabes que el Sr. Argent también se ha ido tres días de viaje? Vuelve hoy.- Dice mientras me mira con una ceja alzada, el cigarro se detiene a la mitad de camino cuando mis ojos se dirigen a él abiertos, carraspeo y doy una calada demasiado fuerte. Toso y trago saliva para mirarle.

\- Pues no lo sabía, cuando lo vea le preguntare.- Él niega mientras se muerde el labio enfadado, mierda y doble mierda ¿Me ha descubierto?

\- ¿Enserio me lo vas a ocultar a mí? Que se lo ocultes a tu padre pues lo entiendo ¿Pero a mí, que no te he juzgado en nada?- Suspiro y apago la colilla mientras me quedo mirando el cielo.

\- Vale si, Chris es mi pareja, pero no se lo puedes decir a nadie.- Le digo mientras lo miro, él se tensa y yo trago saliva mientras siento su mirada enfadada.

\- Entonces fue él quien te hizo esas marcas ¿No?- Yo aparto la mirada y muerdo mi labio mientras me abrazo a mi mismo, joder no otra vez ¿Por qué no dejan esto de lado de una vez?- ¿Es por eso que Scott ha dejado de ser tu amigo?- Pregunta confundido, yo lo miro sorprendido, él no debería saber eso, aunque seguro que Scott le llamo para hablar de mi.

\- No.- Susurro mientras bajo la mirada al suelo.- Scott quería que dejara a Sid, dice que esto no va a parar y que se pondrá más violento.- Le digo mientras algunas lágrimas caen de mi ojos.- No lo entendéis, él me lo ha prometido, solo fue un episodio, no se volverá a repetir.- Le digo mientras niego, él suspira y se acerca arrodillándose delante de mí y cogiendo mis manos. Cierro los ojos al sentir las caricias que sus dedos dejan en mis nudillos y dejo salir un sollozo.

\- Esta bien, te creo Stiles.- Abro los ojos y lo miro sorprendido, le abrazo el cuello y escondo mi cabeza ahí también. Solo quería esto por parte de Scott un poco de confianza y compresión.

\- Gracias Der.- Le digo mientras dejo un beso en su mejilla, él sonríe un poco y se separa mientras ajunta nuestras frentes.

\- No me vuelvas a ocultar nada ¿Vale?- Asiento y él suspira antes de dejar un beso en mi cabeza. Me siento un poco más libre sin tener que ocultar algo como esto con alguien.


	20. Capítulo 20

Dos meses, hoy hace dos meses que empecé esta locura con Chris, y si pongo locura porque en este momento es lo que más le pega a esto. En estos dos meses he visto tantas caras de Chris que debería estar asustado, pero me es imposible. Se que muchas veces lo hago rabiar, que no le gusta que salga con gente y más si son de mi mismo sexo, que no le gusta que le oculte cosas o que me vista demasiado estrecho, pero se que me quiere, mucho. Un portazo suena y yo suspiro mientras me acerco a la puerta y pego mi oído a ella.

\- Joder, siempre igual.- Gruñe Chris mientras sube enfadado las escaleras, yo me aparto de la puerta y me acerco a la cama mientras me siento con las piernas cruzadas. La puerta se abre y yo bajo la cabeza, no se porque esta enfadado o si lo esta conmigo, pero si lo miro fijamente puede que se enfade conmigo. Él coge mis mejillas con violencia y levanta mi cara para que lo mire a los ojos.- ¿Con quien has quedado hoy?- Pregunta enfadado, mi cuerpo empieza a temblar con antelación a como va ir la conversación.

\- Con Derek.- Digo mientras dejo salir un gruñido de dolor por la fuerza de sus manos. Gruñe y suelta mi cara mientras empieza a dar vueltas por la habitación. Un golpe hace que me encoja en mi sitio mientras miro el suelo.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿¡Por qué Stiles!? ¿¡No soy suficiente para ti!?- Yo lo miro asustado mientras algunas lagrimas caen de mis ojos. Su mirada llena de odio hace que deje salir un sollozo y mis manos comienza a temblar.

\- Claro que eres suficiente para mí Chris, eres más que suficiente.- Le digo mientras intento acercarme a él pero como consecuencia me empuja para alejarme.- Chris por favor no me hagas esto, quiero hablar con él, es él único que conoce lo nuestro con él único que puedo hablar sobre todo.- Le digo mientras algunas lágrimas se pierden entre mis palabras. Él niega enfadado y se acerca a mí, veo su puño cerrarse con fuerza pero solo hace eso.

\- Haz lo que te la gana.- Dice mientras sale de la habitación, yo dejo salir un sollozo y se detiene mientras niega.- Sabes que, no lo hagas, llámalo ahora mismo y quédate aquí conmigo.- Me dice haciendo que lo mire con los ojos abiertos, él se gira y su mirada seria me hace ver que no va en broma. Muerdo mi labio y con las manos temblando saco mi teléfono y marco a Der. Los ojos de Chris me vigilan todos los movimientos y eso hace que me empiece a temblar las manos.- Pon el manos libre.- Susurra mientras me mira serio, trago saliva y le doy mientras lo pongo encima de la cama.

\- _Hola Stiles_.- Dice Derek mientras escucho de fondo un motor, supongo que estará en el coche, me duele mucho tener que decirle esto pero no me queda otra opción.

\- Hola Derek, siento avisarte con tan poco tiempo pero no podre ir a la cafetería.- Le digo mientras controlo la voz para que no se rompa, cosa que no consigo del todo, un suave gruñido se escucha y mis manos empiezan a temblar.

\- _¿Te esta obligando a quedarse con él?_\- Pregunta mientras gruñe enfadado, miro a Chris que está con los puños cerrados y mirando con ira el móvil, yo trago saliva y me abrazo a mi mismo.

\- No, no. No puedo ir, lo siento Der.- Le digo antes de colgar, él se acerca y acerca la mano hacia mi cara, yo como consecuencia cierro los ojos esperando algo malo pero en vez de eso siento una suave caricia en mi cara.

\- ¿Ves como era fácil?- Dice mientras sonríe, yo asiento y él se acerca a besarme, enredo mis manos en su cuello. Algunas lágrimas siguen cayendo pero Chris lo limpia mientras me obliga a cogerme en su cintura.- ¿Te parece bien una tarde de películas y manta?- Yo sonrío mientras limpio las lagrimas que caen y él deja un beso en mis ojos. Bajamos despacio hasta la cocina donde me deja sentado en la encimera.- ¿Palomitas?- Yo niego y acaricia mi brazo.

\- Chocolate caliente.- Le digo mientras sonrío, él asiente y empieza a prepararlo. Mientras él está liado en eso voy hacia mi chaqueta y cojo el tabaco. Vuelvo a mi sitio y subo a la encimera llamando la atención de Chris, sonrío y se acerca a mí para robarme uno mientras vuelve al chocolate. Pongo un cigarro en mi boca mientras lo miro, lo enciendo y suspiro mientras dejo salir el humo. Él se acerca y yo se lo enciendo, deja salir el humo en mi cara haciéndome toser.

\- ¿Sabes que tienes suerte de tenerme, verdad?- Dice mientras acaricia mi pierna, yo asiento y paso mi mano por su pecho mientras desato los botones de la camisa. Él sonríe y me deja hacerlo.- ¿Qué estas intentando hacer?- Yo sonrío ladinamente y doy otra calada antes de dejar salir el humo con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Yo? Nada.- Le digo mientras acaricio su pecho ahora descubierto, acerco mi boca hasta su cuello y sonrío antes de dejar un suave mordisco.- Solo que creo que así estarás mas cómodo.- Le digo mientras dejo un pequeño mordisco en el pezón.

Su gemido hace que me muerda el labio y yo doy una calada, él se acerca y me besa antes de que expulse el humo pasándolo a el para después expulsarlo. Me rio mientras lo acerco a mí y lo beso cerrando los ojos. Su mano acaricia mi pierna y afloja mi cinturón antes de separarse.

\- Ve al sofá yo te llevo el chocolate.- Asiento, me bajo de la encimera y apago el cigarro. Suspiro mientras me dejo caer en el sofá y enciendo la tele para elegir la peli. Me detengo en un canal donde pone que hoy hay maratón de Star Wars así que dejo la mitad de la película. Chris entra en el comedor resoplando y deja las dos tazas de chocolate en la mesita antes de ponerse entre mis piernas con su cabeza apoyada en mi abdomen.

\- ¿En serio?- Yo asiento y llevo mi mano a su pelo mientras mis ojos se pegan a la pantalla.- Bueno, si me vas acariciar el pelo la podemos dejar.- Dice haciendo que sonría, esto es increíble pero no todo dura todo el tiempo, se que hace unos segundos lo he enfadado mucho, pero hay cosas que él no debería interferir. La respiración de Chris se ralentiza tanto que sonrío al pensar que se ha dormido entre mis piernas, como puede ser alguien tan perfecto. Dejo de acariciar su pelo y me quedo mirando la película mientras me tomo mi chocolate caliente.


	21. Capítulo 21

Me siento en el banco de la terraza de la azotea mientras dejo salir el humo de mi boca. Mi padre hoy me ha hecho ir a unas de las reuniones de socios y tener a Chris mirando con odio a Derek mientras ambos hablamos no es agradable. Niego e ignoro la novena llamada que entra en mi móvil de Chris. No tengo ganas de que me grite. La puerta se abre y yo sigo fumando mientras escucho los pasos de esa persona acercarse.

\- ¿Por qué no me coges la llamadas?- Pregunta mientras se pone delante de mí con los brazos cruzados, lo miro un momento y después me quedo mirando hacia la ciudad.

\- Sabes donde estamos.- Le digo mientras expulso el humo, él niega y se acerca a mí. Me tenso un poco y un gemido de dolor sale de mi boca cuando sus manos cogen mi cuello. Clavo mis ojos en los suyos y trago mientras siento sus dedos apretando.

\- No me importa una mierda donde estemos.- Dice en un susurro mientras se pone tan cerca que nuestras narices se rozan.- Si te llamo contestas.- Cierro los ojos mientras siento el miedo llegar a mi cuerpo y hace que muerde mi labio.- Deberías agradecer que siga contigo.- Dice mientras me suelta, caigo en el banco mientras me froto mi cuello adolorido.- Eres un desagradecido.- Escupe con rabia. Yo le gruño pero bajo mi cabeza cuando él se detiene.

\- ¿Suerte?- Pregunto con ira, él se acerca y vuelve a cogerme del cuello mientras veo la vena de su frente latir violentamente.- No tengo suerte de tenerte.- Le digo mientras agarro su muñeca, él gruñe y me da un golpe en mi mejilla que hace que gire la cara, me quedo sorprendido y trago saliva mientras vuelvo a mirarle. Veo como flaquea un poco pero rápidamente vuelve a su postura amenazadora.

\- Si la tienes, nadie querría estar con alguien como tu.- Me dice mientras me suelta violentamente, lo miro incrédulo mientras muerdo mi labio ¿Y si es verdad que nadie aguantaría mi forma de ser? Bajo la cabeza y siento sus manos en mi barbilla que hacen que tiemble.- Pero yo te quiero así Stiles, soy él único que sabe quererte.- Yo niego y me alejo de él mientras las lágrimas que caen de mis ojos.

\- No me toques, me estas mintiendo.- Le digo mientras lo miro con odio, su careta de bueno se cae y se acerca mientras me mira furioso, no me da tiempo a reaccionar antes de recibir el golpe en mi ojo, me tambaleo hacia atrás cayendo al suelo, las piedras del suelo se clavan en mi piel y gruño mientras intento levantarme, él vuelve a darme un golpe, pero esta vez es una patada en el estomago. Gimo adolorido y él se baja a mi altura mientras aparta los pelos de mi cara.

\- No vuelvas a mandarme, ni a llamarme mentiroso cariño.- Me dice mientras se levanta y se va hacia abajo. Me quedo en el suelo, mientras recupero el aliento, ese último golpe me ha hecho daño. Me levanto despacio y me pongo mi capucha mientras voy hacia el ascensor con la cabeza bajada.

Si consigo que nadie me vea así mi padre no se pondrá como loco aquí sino en casa donde puedo mentirle con una mentira creíble. Salgo por las puertas de cristal y el sol hace que parpadee notando el ojo adolorido ante de esa acción. Trago y subo al jeep. Una vez dentro cojo todo el valor que puedo y me miro en el espejo, me quedo congelado ante la imagen que el espejo me devuelve. Un chico pálido con los ojos rojos de haber llorado, un ojo morado y el labio sangrando un poco. Un sollozo sale de mi boca y enciendo el coche mientras niego con la cabeza. Él me quiere, solo quiere hacer ver lo que hago mal. Salgo mientras noto un mirada al coche, me giro y puedo como Derek frunce el ceño, yo acelero y salgo de allí mientras mi respiración se calma y las lágrimas dejan de caer. Él me quiere, solo quiere que mejore. Aparco en casa y suspiro al no ver el coche de J en la entrada así que entro y subo directamente al baño de mi habitación. Me detengo delante del espejo y trago saliva mientras y me curo el labio. Saco el maquillaje que tengo guardado para momentos urgentes, como son las reuniones importantes y muerdo mi labio mientras cojo la base para aplicarla en mi cuello. Los dedos de Chris desaparecen debajo del maquillaje y suspiro mientras empiezo aplicarlo en el ojo. Después de dos capas el morado queda oculto y me miro mirando la herida de mi labio. Con eso no puedo hacer nada así que ya veré lo que le digo a mi padre. Escucho la puerta cerrarse y guardo todo el maquillaje deprisa y me doy un último vistazo.

\- ¿Stiles?- Pregunta Jordan desde abajo cojo aire y salgo mientras bajo hacia el salón. Mi padre me mira con una expresión neutra mientras sus ojos bajan a mi labio. Bajo la cabeza y él se acerca para levantar mi barbilla, pasa su dedo por debajo de mi labio y me mira preocupado.

\- ¿Qué te ha pasado hijo?- Yo suspiro mientras me separo de su toque para negar con una sonrisa.

\- No es nada, un gilipollas que casi provoca un accidente y cuando le he pitado se ha bajado para pelear.- Él resopla y coge su móvil mientras me mira, yo frunzo el ceño y él empieza a marcar.

\- Dime su nombre que voy a denunciarlo.- Yo abro los ojos y le quito el teléfono mientras cuelgo, mi padre me mira extrañado y yo niego mientras le devuelvo el móvil.

\- No hace falta, ya se han encargado de él.- Les digo mientras niego, J suspira y se acerca para abrazarme. Escondo mi cabeza en el hueco de su cuello y dejo salir un sollozo.

\- A tu padre lo engañaras, pero a mí no, puedo ver el maquillaje en tu ojo así que ya hablaremos.- Susurra antes de separarse y acariciar mi mejilla peligrosamente cerca del morado de mi ojo. Asiento y dejo que su mirada me examine. Mi padre suspira y deja un beso en mi frente y se va hacia el despacho, J me hace una señal para que subamos y yo asiento mientras empiezo a subir agarrándome suavemente el abdomen. La patada de verdad me ha hecho daño. Entro dejando la puerta abierta y me quedo mirando a la ventana, no quiero que se enfade conmigo.

\- Papá lo siento.- Le susurro mientras cierro los ojos, la puerta suena y me confirma que la ha cerrado.

\- Desmaquillate Stiles.- Suspiro mientras voy hacia el lavabo y desmaquillo mi ojo, conforme el morado aparece en mi cara puedo ver como la cara de Jordan pasa de enfado a pena y de pena a ira a través del espejo.- ¿Quién ha sido?- Niego mientras apoyo mi mano en mi abdomen, él capta mi movimiento y frunce el ceño mientras me mira seriamente.- Quítate la camiseta.- Yo lo miro con los ojos abiertos y niego, él frunce más el ceño.

\- No es nada J, te lo prometo.- Le digo mientras lo miro a través del espejo sin tener la fuerza para enfrentarlo. Él gruñe y levanta mi camiseta a la fuerza aparto la mirada cuando escucho la exclamación de sorpresa, y no es para menos, un gran morado recorre mi vientre.- Vete Jordan.- Él me gira y me obliga a mirarlo, las lágrimas vuelven a caer y niego mientras lo miro.- Vete por favor Jordan.- Le susurro derrotado, él asiente y se va no sin antes darme una mirada de preocupación. Trago saliva y acaricio suavemente el borde del morado. Él me quiere.


	22. Capítulo 22

Suspiro mientras me acabo de maquillar el moretón de mi cuello en forma de mano. Cierro los ojos antes de mirarme en el espejo, dos meses, en dos meses he aprendido más maquillaje que una chica que estudie este curso. El morado de mi ojo queda perfectamente tapado, los de mi cuello también, mis brazos con mangas largas para que no se vean los otros muchos cardenales que adornan mi nívea piel. Cojo aire y me pongo la chaqueta de pluma y salgo mientras escondo mi boca detrás de la bufanda para que no se note tanto el pequeño corte que me hizo hace algunos días. Desde que me pegó por primera vez no ha parado de hacerlo, cualquier excusa es buena, todo lo hago mal y él intenta corregirme. Salgo hacia mi Jeep y mis manos tiemblan mientras cojo el volante. Se que esto lo va enfadar mucho pero no aguanto más, llevo dos meses sin ver a mis amigos, él no me deja, solo dice que ellos nos van a separar, que son una amenaza. Trago saliva y arranco mientras siento que mi respiración se acelera. Derek quiere verme, quiere hablar y conocer que pasa con mi vida, Chris no me ha dejado quedar con él pero yo necesito hablar con alguien siento que poco a poco me voy ahogando y se que Derek sera mi oxigeno, así que aquí estoy dirección a la cafetería dispuesto aceptar cualquier castigo después.

Aparco delante de la puerta y salgo mientras tapo mi boca, me acerco a la puerta y respiro hondo antes de entrar. Sonrío al ver a Derek nervioso dando pequeños golpes con el pie en el suelo mientras mira hacia la mesa, me acerco y él levanta la mirada sorprendido.

\- Has venido.- Dice antes de levantarse y abrazarme, yo me rio y escondo mi cabeza en el hueco de su cuello sintiendo por una vez que puedo respirar.

\- Claro, te lo prometí.- Le digo antes de separarme de él, me quito el abrigo y la bufanda, noto como escanea mi cara y su mirada se detiene en mi labio. Inconscientemente paso por ahí la lengua mientras comienzo a mirar la carta.

\- ¿Qué te ha pasado en el labio?- Pregunta serio, bajo despacio la carta y lo miro mientras trago saliva.

\- Me caí.- Le digo mientras vuelvo a mirar la carta, el silencio queda en nuestra mesa hasta que la camarera toma nuestro pedido y se va dejándonos otra vez en silencio.- ¿Cómo te va Derek?- Pregunto mientras saco mi teléfono y lo dio a mi lado pero con la pantalla hacia la mesa, él no pierde detalle de todo lo que hago cosa que me pone muy nervioso.

\- Bien, trabajar con mi hermana esta bien.- Me dice mientras me sonríe, yo asiento y entrelazo mis dedos.- ¿Y a ti?- Me pregunta mirándome curioso, trago saliva mientras lo miro. " _Mal, horrible, el hombre que se supone que me ama me pega cada vez que puede, mis padres no se dan cuenta de nada y yo cada vez me hundo más en mi mismo_" Es lo que le quiero decir pero de mi boca solo sale una sonrisa y una palabra.

\- Bien.- Él asiente y estira su mano para tocar la mía pero la aparto y las cruzo cerca de mi cuerpo, él niega ligeramente pero no dice nada porque la camarera deja nuestro pedido en la mesa. Cojo la taza de té haciendo que mis manos se calienten un poco.- ¿Y dime, el magnífico Derek Hale tiene alguna pretendienta?- Pregunto con una sonrisa antes de dar un trago al té. Él hace una mueca y bebe su café.

\- Pretendientes muchas, correspondidas ninguna.- Yo lo miro curioso, y él suspira mientras da una vuelta con la cuchara al café.- Yo solo quiero a una persona y esperare por ella.- Asiento mientras siento un ligero dolor en mi pecho, no puede ser que sienta celos por Derek.- ¿Y tu con Chris cómo vas?- Pregunta mientras me mira curioso, trago saliva y sonrío mientras dejo la taza en el platito.

\- Bien, hace unos días cumplimos cinco meses.- Él asiente mientras hace una mueca triste, suspiro y cojo mi móvil, hay varios mensajes de Chris en la pantalla preguntado que donde estoy, yo los dejo ahí mientras inconscientemente me remango un poco las mangas, en esta cafetería hace muchísima calor. Apago el móvil y vuelvo a dejarlo donde estaba, miro a Derek que tiene su mirada clavada en mis brazos, dirijo mi mirada ahí y abro los ojos al ver que he dejado a la vista tres morados que me dejaron ayer las manos de Chris, bajo mis mangas con rapidez mientras aparto la mirada.

\- ¿También te hiciste daño en el brazo?- Pregunta desconfiado, asiento mientras cojo mi taza y doy un sorbo. Siento la presión en mi pecho y las ganas de llorar, ojala pudiera decirle lo que pasa de verdad.- Perdona puedes traer la cuenta.- Dice sacándome de mis pensamientos, ella asiente y se va mientras Derek me mira serio.- Vamos a ir a tu casa y vamos hablar de cosas serias.- Trago saliva y me acabo la taza al mismo tiempo que Derek paga la cuenta, salimos a fuera y Derek va hacia su Camaro mientras me subo al Jeep. Conduzco mientras siento los nervios subir hasta mi garganta. Los toqueteos de mi teléfono avisando que Chris está llamando hace que apriete mas el volante mientras mi respiración se acelera. El ruidito se corta y dejo salir el aire en forma de sollozo. No va acabar bien esto. Aparco delante de mi casa y el Camaro lo hace minutos antes, bajo despacio y voy hacia mi puerta mientras escucho los pasos de Derek.

\- Están mis padres, si preguntan has venido a pasar la tarde.- Le digo antes de abrir la puerta pasamos por el salón y mi padre y J están tumbados en el sofá mientras ven una película, al notar las miradas se giran un poco y nos sonríen mientras saludan con la mano, Derek les devuelve el saludo y yo empiezo a subir hacia mi cuarto, dejo la puerta abierta y me siento en la ventana. Giro mi cabeza cuando la puerta se cierra y Derek se quedo mirándome seriamente.

\- Quiero toda la verdad ahora.- Dice mientras se sienta en la silla del escritorio y se pone delante de mí.- Y no me vengas con la mentira de que te caíste.- Suspiro y me levanto mientras me quito la chaqueta.

\- Ves al lavabo y trae un bote que pone desmaquillante.- Él me mira extrañado pero me hace caso, mientras se levanta yo me quito la bufanda y la camisa dejándome solo la camiseta negra puesta, cuando entra Derek otra vez en la habitación me quito la camiseta dejando ver mi abdomen y brazos llenos de marcas, él se queda quieto mirándome sorprendido, me acerco a él con un papel y le quito la botella, una vez está empapado lo paso por mi cuello quitando el maquillaje de ahí, veo que sus ojos suben a la par que mi mamo así que despacio lo paso por mi mejilla dejando ver el pequeño corte que me hizo uno de sus anillos y por último el ojo que tengo morado. Cuando todo el maquillaje ya no está en mi piel lo miro a los ojos reteniendo un sollozo.

\- Esta es la verdad Derek.- Le digo con la voz rota, él se acerca y acaricia la mejilla donde no hay ninguna herida. Apoya su frente en la mía y llora conmigo mientras sigue acariciando mi cara.

\- ¿Quién?- Yo niego mientras paso los brazos por su cuello para abrazarlo, no puedo hablar en este momento, solo llorar como no he llorado en este tiempo, todo lo que he guardado. Me separa ligeramente y me mira con furia.- ¿Chris?- Asiento y él niega furioso mientras empieza a dar vuelta en su sitio. Lo escucho gruñir y me abrazo a mí mismo mientras me siento indefenso ante él.- ¿Por qué sigues con él?- Yo lo miro extrañado mientras me pongo la camiseta para tapar algo de piel.

\- ¿Por qué no iba a seguir?- Le pregunto extrañado, él me mira confundido y furioso.- Él me quiere, solo quiere corregir lo que hago mal.- Le digo mientras me abrazo a mí mismo, él me mira sorprendido y se acerca hasta dejar la mano en mi mejilla.- Nadie aguantaría a alguien como yo, él lo hace y me quiere.- Derek gruñe furioso y me obliga a mirarle, la ira de sus ojos hace que me sienta pequeño delante de él.

\- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?- Dice furioso yo empiezo a temblar, bajo la cabeza mientras cierro los ojos esperando algún golpe, al darse cuenta se separa y me mira con pena.- Mira lo que te ha hecho.- Dice mientras se deja caer en la silla, levanto la cabeza y lo miro fijamente, él pasa la mano por su cuello mientras murmura.- No es cierto Stiles, lo que él te dice no es cierto, claro que hay gente que te quiere tal y como eres.- Yo niego y me siento en la cama.- Mírame Stiles.- Dice arrodillándose delante de mí, abro los ojos y enfoco mi vista en sus orbes verdes.- Yo te quiero así, tal y como eres.- Lo miro sorprendido y muerdo mi labio mientras trago el nudo de mi garganta.

\- Chris no me miente, él hace lo mejor para mí.- Le digo en un susurro, sus manos van a mi cara y me obliga a mirarle a los ojos.

\- No te quiere, esta controlándote, está abusando de ti, está maltratando pero no te quiere.- Yo niego mientras las lágrimas caen de mis ojos.- Mírame a los ojos Stiles, mírame y dime si miento.- Levanto mi mirada y los clavo en sus ojos verdes.- Stiles esto no es lo que te mereces, él no te quiere, está aprovechando de ti, te está poseyendo pero no te quiere.- La sinceridad de sus ojos hace que me sienta mal ¿Y si Derek tiene razón? ¿Y si Chris no me quiere? Pero no puede ser, él me lo demuestra, me mima y me compra maquillaje, ropa y cada vez que se enfada me pide perdón con una cena romántica.- Stiles.- Lo miro mientras siento como las lágrimas siguen cayendo sin control.- Yo te quiero de verdad, yo no te voy a poner la mano encima nunca, no te voy a prohibir nada y podrás vestirte como quieras. Eso es lo que hacen las verdaderas parejas Stiles, respetar y disfrutar.- Cierro los ojos mientras siento la sensación agobiante que me está dando el. Derek está haciendo que sienta lo que no sentía en mucho tiempo, me siento querido. Abro los ojos y lo veo más cerca de mí, nuestras narices se rozan y Derek suspira en mi boca.- Stiles, yo te quiero como no he querido a nadie nunca.- Dice antes de juntar nuestros labios, cierro los ojos y enredo mis manos en su cuello, siento como me tumba despacio y se pone encima de mí. Abro los ojos cuando me doy cuenta de lo que estoy haciendo y me aparto de él mientras lo miro con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

\- Vete.- Él me mira desconcertado y yo empiezo a llorar de nuevo.- Vete Derek, lárgate.- Él suspira y coge su chaqueta antes de irse. Me levanto y pongo el pestillo antes de tumbarme y llorar hasta que el cansancio me lleve con él.


	23. Capítulo 23

Toco al timbre mientras tiemblo ligeramente y no es por el frío que hace en la calle, se lo que va a pasar cuando le cuente todo lo que pasó ayer con Derek, se que se va a enfadar y mucho. La puerta se abre y él me mira furioso mientras me mete a la fuerza y cierra de un portazo. Empiezo a llorar y él me estampa contra la pared, su mano está apretando mis hombros con mucha fuerza así que sé que van a quedar marca.

\- ¡¿Qué te crees media mierda!?- Dice antes de darme un golpe abriendo el corte que ya estaba casi sanado en mi mejilla.- ¡Crees que no me iba a enterar que ayer quedaste con Derek!- Dice antes de darme otro golpe en mi mejilla, noto como algo líquido que no son mis lágrimas cae por mi mejilla.

\- Lo siento Chris, lo siento mucho.- Le digo mientras abro los ojos para ver la ira en los suyos, cierra el puño y lo deja caer en mi abdomen.

\- ¿¡Qué sientes!?- Grita mientras yo dejo salir un sollozo por el ultimo golpe, él lleva una mano a mi cuello y otra la deja caer en un puño a su lado.

\- Siento haber ido sin tu permiso, siento haberte mentido y siento...- Me quedo callado mientras muerdo mi labio, no puedo decirlo, no puedo.

\- ¿¡Qué sientes!?- Insiste mientras me lanza al suelo, me cubro mi cabeza y dejo salir un grito cuando mi cuerpo choca con el suelo. Me siento y voy tirando hacia atrás hasta que mi espalda choca con la pared.- ¿Qué has hecho Stiles?- Pregunta enfadado mientras se acerca a mí.

\- Yo no se que me paso, pero él me beso y se lo seguí, no se porque pero perdóname Chris.- Él gruñe y me coge de los pelos mientras me sube hasta la habitación.- ¡Chris me haces daño suéltame!- Digo mientras araño su mano, él gruñe y me lanza dentro haciendo que choque otra vez contra la pared.

\- Eres un puta, y una barata.- Dice mientras me coge y me lanza a la cama. Yo intento escapara pero ata mis manos con un cinturón mientras se desnuda.- Y mereces ser tratado como una.- Dice mientras me quita la ropa, yo intento escaparme dando patadas, un golpe de algo duro contra mi abdomen hace que me falte el aire y abra los ojos para mirarle, otro cinturón doblado esta en su mano. Sin decir ni una palabra más me pega otra vez en la misma zona haciendo que salga un poco de sangre.- Como vuelvas a moverte te daré más fuerte.- Dice con un siseo de odio. Yo llevo mi mirada al techo mientras siento como las manos de Chris recorren mi cuerpo, las lágrimas comienzan a caer cuando entra en mí sin preparación ni nada, mi cuerpo que podría entrar en la categoría de muñeco de trapo solo se deja hacer por él, no siento nada, es como si no fuera mi cuerpo. Veo como vuelve a darme un golpe con el cinturón pero no siento nada, las lágrimas escuecen en la cortada de mi mejilla mientras que de mis oídos solo escucho un zumbido es lo único que me hace saber que sigo vivo y que no es una pesadilla. Siento su mano coger mi cuello y haciendo fuerza, abro los ojos mientras intento mover mis brazos para apartar su mano de mí, esto no es lo que merezco, esto no es amor. Los pulmones me empiezan a quemar mientras siento como en mis muñecas empiezan haber cortadas por la fricción. La vista se me nubla y todo se convierte en negro, puede que tuviera que morir así, este era mi destino.

Abro los ojos despacio y miro a mi alrededor, Chris no esta, muevo mis brazos dándome cuenta que ha soltado el cinturón así que salgo como puedo de la cama, los cortes de mi abdomen hacen que sea imposible caminar con normalidad, miro a la cama y una gran mancha de sangre hace que trague saliva. No lo mires Stiles. Me visto como puedo y cojo mi móvil con las manos temblando mientras rezo por que Chris tarde en volver. Marco a la persona que puede venir a rescatarme.

\- _¿Stiles estas bien?_\- Dice mientras carraspea, yo empiezo a sollozar flojito y me agarro a la pared para no caerme.

\- Ven a buscarme a casa de Chris por favor Derek, se ha pasado, necesito que me saques de aquí.- Le digo mientras lloro, él gruñe y lo escucho correr.

\- _En cinco minutos estoy ahí._\- Dice antes de colgar, me acabo visto como puedo y sin soltarme de la pared bajo despacio sintiendo como las punzadas de dolor recorren mi abdomen. Me detengo unos segundos para coger aire, no puedo seguir me duele muchísimo. El sonido de un motor, hace que levanta la cabeza, ese no es el coche de Derek. Mierda. Voy corriendo sin soltarme de la pared hasta el armario que hay al lado de la puerta y me escondo dejando la puerta un poco abierta. La principal se abre y comienzo a temblar mientras veo como entra tranquilamente, y silbando, sera hijo de puta. Sonríe mientras mira hacia arriba y se acaricia su polla haciendo que arcadas empiecen hacerse presente.

\- Stiles.- Me llama con un tono cantarín, se dirige hacia la escalera y yo salgo sin hacer ruido, salgo a la calle sin abrigo ni nada, solo el teléfono. Un motor se escucha cada vez más cerca así que acelero el paso hasta la carretera. Un portazo se escucha en el interior y miro la puerta con miedo, mierda Derek corre. La puerta se abre y yo miro como Chris viene furioso hacia a mí. Un coche se detiene y abre su puerta así que me meto rápidamente antes de cerrarla para que no me pille.

\- Acelera, acelera.- Le digo al conductor, este me hace caso y nos alejamos de la casa de Argent, me quedo mirando como da un golpe de impotencia a su buzón y yo me giro a ver como Derek está tenso conduciendo.- Gracias Derek.- Le digo mientras empiezo a llorar, él me mira y sonríe mientras coge una de mis mano entre la suya.

\- ¿Quieres ir a tu casa?- Yo niego rápidamente y él asiente despacio mientras sigue acariciando mi mano.- Vamos a la mía y te ayudo a curarte.- Asiento mientras me quedo mirando el cristal, la escena que he vivido en su cuarto hace unas horas hace que cierre los ojos y muerde mi labio para no dejar salir un sollozo. El coche se detiene en un Loft muy antiguo, lo miro curioso pero él sale y se va hacia mi lado para ayudarme a salir. Me aferro a él mientras me lleva casi a volandas hasta su casa que no tiene nada que ver con las afueras del edificio. Me sienta en el sofá y desaparece un momento para volver con una caja blanca, con una toalla mojada limpia mi mejilla antes de poner unas tiritas cerrando la herida.- ¿Me puedes decir dónde más te ha hecho daño?- Asiento y despacio me quito la camiseta dejando ver las marcas del cinturón junto a los cortes que esté ha dejado. Él me mira sorprendido mientras con cuidado me tumba para poder curarme bien.

\- También...- Muerdo mi labio mientras las lágrimas caen con más fuerza, él se detiene y abro los ojos para conectarlos con los suyos.- Ha abusado sexualmente de mí, eso no la había hecho nunca, me ha llamado puta.- Él aprieta su puño y apoya su frente en mi brazo mientras siento las lágrimas caer de sus ojos.- Lo siento, debería haberte hecho caso a ti y a Scotty, dejarlo, ahora ya he comprendido lo que vosotros me queríais hacer ver.- Le digo mientras acaricio su pelo, él levanta la cabeza y niega mientras me ayuda a ponerme de pie.

\- No tienes la culpa de nada, él es el culpable, no tu Stiles.- Asiento y él suspira mientras me pone una venda por todo el abdomen.- Deberías llamar a Scott.- Lo miro extrañado mientras me vuelvo a sentar con su ayuda.- Sé que lleváis muchos meses sin hablaros, pero créeme que lo necesitas y él te necesita.- Asiento y él me sonríe antes de ofrecerme su móvil, deja un beso en mi cabeza y se va hacia algún lado de la casa mientras miro el móvil de Der con miedo. Trago saliva y marco su número.

\- _¿Que necesitas Der?_\- Pregunta Scott tranquilamente, mi corazón salta y dejo salir un sollozo.

\- Scott...- Susurro haciendo que un silencio se instale un silencio en la línea, más lágrimas caen de mis ojos.- No me cuelgue por favor.- Él suspira mientras yo sonrío un poco.

\- _¿Que necesitas Stiles?_\- Pregunta cansado, yo muerdo mi labio y dejo salir otro sollozo.

\- A mi mejor amigo y hermano.- Escucho un suspiro y cierro los ojos esperando una respuesta, que espero que sea afirmativa.

\- _En cinco minutos estoy en casa de Derek._\- Yo asiento y él cuelga. Dejo el móvil encima de la mesa mientras me abrazo a mi mismo con cuidado de no hacerme daño. Derek entra al salón otra vez y me sonríe mientras me da unas toallas ropa que parece suya.

\- Báñate, te sentirás mejor.- Dice antes de acompañarme hasta la puerta del lavabo.- Quítate las vendas antes de meterte y cuando salga baja sin camiseta que te ayudaré a volver a ponerla, y la de la cara no te preocupes no se caerán.- Asiento y entro cerrando la puerta. Me desnudo evitando mirarme al espejo y entro a la ducha. El agua caliente hace que todo mi cuerpo se relaje, limpio por encima todo mi cuerpo, la sangre cae en el suelo de la ducha y un sollozo sale de mi boca. Salgo con cuidado y suspiro aliviado al ver que el cristal se ha empañado, no estoy preparado para verme reflejado. Me seco con cuidado y me visto sin ponerme la camiseta. Respiro hondo y me preparo para salir. Esto debería haberlo parado antes, tendría que haberles hecho caso, pero parecía tan irreal lo que me contaban. Me quedo parado al ver a Scott en la puerta, él tiene la misma reacción pero a diferencia su mirada recorre todo mi cuerpo, sus ojos brillan mientras se acerca y me abraza con cuidado.

\- Lo siento, debí hacerte caso, lo siento hermano.- Le digo mientras me rompo en sus brazos, él también llora y se separa para negar mientras acaricia mi cara.

\- Ya esta pequeño, ya estás a salvo.- Dice antes de dejar un beso en mi frente. Derek carraspea haciendo que lo miremos y me hace una señal para que me acerque y poder tapar las heridas de mi abdomen. Asiento y él pasa la venda con cuidado, Scott nos mira con mucho detalle, Derek se pone de pies y me ayuda a ponerme la camiseta.

\- Deberías decirle todo.- Dice mientras me ayuda a sentarme en el sofá, muerdo mi labio y Scott frunce el ceño mientras se sienta a mi lado y coge mis manos.

\- Scott, yo, no es la primera vez que me golpea.- Él me mira sorprendido y acaricia mi mano mientras yo bajo la mirada.- Fue como tu me dijiste, cuando me pego por primera vez ya no dejó de hacerlo, decía que esto era para corregirme, que él me quería como era pero tenía que corregir las cosas.- Las lágrimas empezaron a caer de mis ojos y Scott me acerca a él para abrazarme.- Llevo casi un año, aguantando esto y ocultándolo, pero hoy, hoy se ha enfadado más de lo normal, se ha enterado que quede con Derek y que me bese con él, él me ha dicho que era una puta y que tenía que tratarme como una, así que él, él...- Scott niega mientras también llora, su mano acaricia mi espalda y yo lloro más fuerte.- Lo siento.- Le digo mientras me separo de él, Scott niega y acaricia mi cara.

\- Lo siento yo, no debería haberte dejado, debería haberte ayudado antes.- Con cuidado me ayuda a tumbarme en su pierna y me acaricia el pelo mientras intenta que me calme.- Duerme un poco Stiles.- Asiento mientras cierro los ojos, la presión de pecho se disipa con cada caricia en el pelo, y mi cuerpo se permite relajarse. Estoy a salvo, por fin.


	24. Capítulo 24

Me levanto de la cama mientras escucho ruidos abajo, desde que Derek me salvo de las garras de Chris me estoy quedando con él a vivir, ya que estaba demasiado herido y mis padres se volverían locos. Derek ha sido muy amable en acogerme aquí una semana, las heridas han sanado en su gran mayoría, las únicas que quedan son las del abdomen que no se acaban de curará aun. Bajo mientras me coloco bien el vendaje y me siento en la cocina, Derek se gira y me sonríe antes de poner delante de mí un plato con bacon, tortitas y huevo.

\- Como siga así voy a salir rodando de aquí.- Le digo mientras empiezo a comer, él se ríe y niega mientras desordena mi pelo. Se sienta a mi lado y me mira de reojo mientras yo sigo comiendo.

\- Hoy hay reunión de socios.- Dice con mucho cuidado, sonrío mientras clavo mi vista en el plato.

\- Lo se.- Susurro antes de beber un poco de zumo, se donde quiere llegar, pero hay que hacer lo que hay que hacer.

\- No deberías ir.- Suspiro y cierro los ojos mientras froto mi cara, tiene razón.- Estará él.- Dice haciendo que por mi cuerpo pase un escalofrío y por mi espalda empiece a salir sudor frío.

\- Lo se.- Susurro sin apenas voz, me giro a mirarle y muerdo mi labio mientras siento su mano ponerse en mi mejilla, por acto reflejo me aparto mientras lo miro asustado, él se muerde el labio y me da una sonrisa triste.- Lo siento, aun no...- Él niega y yo asiento, mientras me vuelvo a sentar.- Se que estará él allí, se que es capaz de liarla, pero debo ir a esa reunión Der, soy el próximo dueño de la empresa.- Asiente y suspira mientras cierra los puños.

\- Estaré a tu lado todo el día.- Asiento y me acerco abrazarlo, sus brazos me rodean y suspiro mientras apoyo mi cabeza en su hombro.- ¿Has pensado lo de la psicóloga?- Me susurra sin soltarme yo asiento levemente con la cabeza y él suspira.

\- Empezare a ir la semana que viene, después de las clases.-Le digo mientras me separo, él me sonríe y acerca despacio la mano a mi mejilla para que vea que no me va hacer nada, cuando nuestras pieles hacen contacto me relajo y él me da una suave caricia.- Derek.- Susurro con los ojos cerrados, él asiente con la garganta y suspiro mientras llevo mi mano encima de la suya.- Necesito hablar con él, y se que si lo hago a solas no va acabar bien para mi, te necesito.- Le digo abriendo los ojos, él hace una mueca y asiente mientras deja un beso en mi frente.

\- Siempre estaré para ti.- Dice antes de separarse y darme una suave sonrisa, asiento y vuelvo a comer mi desayuno.- Cuando estés listo me avisas iremos en mi coche.- Asiento y él desaparece en su despacho mientras yo suspiro. Es agradable tener un amigo como él, se que con mucha terapia y mucho tiempo quizás pueda darle lo que él necesita y quiere, que es una relación, pero tendrá que esperar. Suspiro y lavo las cosas que he usado antes de subir y vestirme, maquillando un poco la cicatriz de mi mejilla y las de mi muñeca.

Salgo sin soltar la mano de Derek y subimos hasta la azotea, se que él vendrá, siempre acaba viniendo. Derek se sienta en el banco y yo me quedo apoyado en la barandilla mientras enciendo uno de los cigarros.

\- Deberías dejarlo.- Dice mientras yo expulso el aire, me giro a mirarle con una sonrisa ladeada.- Te hará bien en tu salud.- Yo apoyo mi espalda y dejo salir una carcajada mientras niego.

\- No lo creo Derek, esto ya es parte de mi vida.- Asiente resignado me acerco y dejo un beso en su mejilla dejándolo un poco desconcertado.- Gracias por preocuparte por mí Derek.- Él sonríe y asiente mientras acaricia mi mejilla con cuidado y lentitud.

\- Siempre estaré ahí pequeño.- Sonrío y me separo de él cuando la puerta se abre violentamente, mi mirada y la de Chris se conectan y eso hace que me ponga a temblar, él odio que reflejan sus ojos me obliga a tragar saliva.

\- Pequeña puta.- Dice mientras se acerca, al estar tan enfrascado en mí no se ha dado cuenta de que no vengo solo y antes de que ponga una mano encima de mí Derek ya lo ha impedido.- ¿Tu otra vez?- Pregunta mientras se aleja de nosotros y nos mira con odio. Trago saliva y me pongo delante de Derek y lo miro serio.

\- No puedo seguir así.- Le digo mientras niego, él frunce el ceño y trago saliva mientras me abrazo.- Te creí cuando me pediste perdón por agarrarme del cuello por primera vez, creí que fue un momento aislado, creí cada te amo que me dijiste, pero mentías, no solo seguiste pegándome si no que me aislaste, me negaste como persona, y aun así te seguía queriendo y defendiendo.- Él me mira serio y yo niego mientras siento las lagrimas caer por mis mejillas.- Pero el otro día te pasaste de la raya Christopher.- Él gruñe he intenta acercarse pero al ver que Derek también se acerca se detiene.

\- ¿Qué te hice Stiles? ¿Qué te hice que no soportaste?- Dice con ira, yo muerdo el labio mientras lo miro con odio. Me acerco a él y le doy un guantazo en la cara haciendo que se quede mirando hacia la ciudad.

\- ¡Me violaste Christopher!- Le grito mientras siento como mi cuerpo tiembla violentamente, él me mira con una sonrisa ladeada, coge mi barbilla mientras niega con la cabeza susurrando _pequeña puta mentirosa_.

\- ¿¡Qué tu que!?- Grita alguien desde la puerta, me giro asustado porque yo si se a quien le pertenece. Mi padre está mirando a sus socio rojo de ira mientras respira acelerado, miro a Derek que está mirando igual de sorprendido a mi padre.

\- Noah, no es lo que piensas.- Dice Chris mientras levanta las manos. Mi padre se acerca y da un puñetazo en su cara, Christopher cae al suelo mientras agarra su mejilla.

\- ¿Estas diciendo que mi hijo a mentido?- Pregunta enfadado, Chris se levanta mientras niega efusivamente y después asiente.- Me estas diciendo que, no has tenido una relación con él, no le has pegado nunca, no le has aislado, no les has hecho pasar un calvario ¿No? ¿Qué todo eso era mentira?- Le dice mirándolo serio me acerco a mi padre y me mira unos segundo antes de volver a mirar a Chris.

\- Sí.- Dice mientras me mira, parpadeo perplejo y él sonríe mientras cruza los brazos en su pecho.- Nunca he tenido una relación con él, solo pasábamos el rato.- Noto como algo se rompe en mí mientras sus palabras salen de su boca, no puede ser.- Nunca le he puesto la mano encima, nunca le he pegado, nunca he hecho nada de eso.- Dice mientras niega divertido, las lágrimas empiezan a caer y él se ríe mientras me mira.- Él se creyó que eramos algo ¿Además qué pruebas tiene de que yo le haya pegado?- Dice mirando con obviedad, todo el mundo se me cae encima, es obvio que contaba con esto, sabia que podía pasar lo tenía preparado. Mi padre me mira con duda y trago saliva cuando lo veo vacilar.

\- Yo tengo pruebas de lo que dice Stiles es cierto.- Dice Derek acercándose, hasta hora se había quedado al margen. Mi padre lo mira con intriga y se acerca con el móvil en la mano.- Christopher se cree demasiado listo, pero no se acuerda que todos los socios trabajamos en la informática.- Dice mientras toca un par de cosas en la pantalla se gira hacia él y Chris aprieta los puños de impotencia.- Y tu amigo, has tenido la mala suerte que este chico tenga a un hacker colado por sus huesos.- Dice mientras me mira con una sonrisa, yo se la devuelvo, y le da el móvil a mi padre.- Estas son las imágenes de las cámaras de su casa el viernes a las cuatro, tres horas antes de que fuera a recogerlo para ayudar a escapar de él.- Le dice a mi padre mientras le pone una mano en el hombro y le da al botón del play, no miro a la pantalla pero se pueden escuchar perfectamente mis gritos antes del golpe con el cinturón. Miro a mi padre como se enfada por cada minuto de vídeo que pasa. Se lo da a Derek mientras mira con odio a Christopher.

\- Desde hoy quedas despedido y anulado como socio, te voy a denunciar y voy a poner una orden de alejamiento. Como te acerques a mi hijo, a mi empresa, a mi pareja o a los amigos de mi hijo voy a ir a por ti y tu empresa.- Dice serio mientras el rojo de su cara cada vez es más fuerte.- Ahora lárgate de aquí.- Dice señalando la puerta. Él me mira con odio un momento y se va mientras niega y aprieta los puños. Los brazos de mi padre me rodean haciendo que me rompa.- Lo siento Stiles, debí darme cuenta.- Yo niego y lo separo para juntar nuestras frentes.

\- No, para nada, se me da bien ocultar las cosas.- Le digo mientras me rio un poco. Vuelve abrazarme y miro a Derek que nos está mirando con una sonrisa.- Gracias.- Le susurro él asiente y se ve despidiéndose de mí. Me quedo entre los brazos de mi padre mientras siento la calma por fin.

\- Volvamos a casa hijo.- Me dice mientras me lleva hasta la puerta, suspiro y me apoyo en el hombro de mi padre. A partir de ahora me va a ir bien, tengo ese gran presentimiento.


	25. Capítulo 25 ¿Principio o final?

Salgo de casa hacia el Jeep con el sobre pegado en mi pecho. Tengo que hacer esto si quiero seguir hacia delante. Derek me sonríe antes de dejar un beso en mi frente y entrar al asiento en el copiloto. Hoy voy a deshacerme un poco más de él. Conduzco en silencio hacia el bosque de Beacon, un lugar tranquilo y donde puedo expresarlo todo sin miedo. Aparco delante del claro y Derek me sonríe mientras asiente.

\- Te espero aquí.- Asiento y salgo mientras también veo como Derek me imita, pero en vez de seguirme se queda al lado del capo. Voy al centro del claro y reúno unas cuantas rama.

Me siento delante de la pequeña hoguera improvisada mientras tiro la primera fotografía al fuego, veo como su cara se consume por las llamas, como todos esos sentimientos que me gustaría que se fueran se quedan dentro de mí. Más lágrimas caen por mis ojos mientras miro hacia el cielo, el humo que sale de la pequeña hoguera hace que muerde mi labio. Otra foto cae dentro de la hoguera y un poco más mi alma se rompe ¿En qué momento te perdí y me perdí en el camino?

Todos nuestros recuerdos, todos esos estúpidos recuerdos me atormentan, esas mentiras que disfrazaste de verdad. Cierro los ojos la recordar todos esos besos clandestino que repartía por mi cuerpo, esas noches de placer que nadie sabía, ya sabes, lo mejor para ambos ¿Verdad? Mis amigos no entienden esta situación ¿Verdad? Mis amigos solo querrán alejarnos ¿Verdad? Nadie comprendería como un chico de veinte prefiere pasar noches de placer con un hombre de cuarenta que con un chico de su edad ¿Verdad? Nosotros éramos perfectos juntos, tu lo arruinaste, y ahora puedo buscar apoyo en mi familia, aunque al principio me avergonzaba que supieran esto, como te amé, como te perdí, como me perdí y como me dueles.

El recuerdo de tus manos en mi cuerpo y tus besos en partes inexplicables hasta que tu llegaste me persiguen cada noche, no quiero sentir como me dueles.

Solo tenías que creer en lo nuestro y no ser tan impulsivo, solo quería ser tu persona especial. Gracias a tu amor descubrir lo que es volar libre, me sentí un pájaro, me sentí capaz de recorrer todo el mundo hasta que me de cuenta que me equivocaba. Solo era una jaula de oro, demasiado brillante que me cegaba, demasiado bien hecha que no puede verlo hasta que me lo demostraste. Y ahora es cuando me he dado cuenta que nunca pude escapar y que aún no quiero hacerlo. Me aferro a ese nosotros que durante unos meses fue cierto, esos te amo vacíos que pronunciaba tu boca, ese sentimiento que nacía desde mi corazón cuando te veía. Pero que difíciles es ser libre cuando lo único que puede liberarme eres tu. Quiero odiarte pero te quiero, quiero olvidarte pero te veo en cada sueño y en cada pesadilla, quiero ser libre pero la llave solo la tienes tú. Otra foto cae en la hoguera, esa que tu y yo nos hicimos en la escapada a París, esa preciosa foto que me hiciste guardar bajo llave. Tu barba, tu sonrisa y esos ojos verdes se queman dejándome un sentimiento dolorosos en el pecho. El sollozo rebota por todo el bosque recordándome lo solo que estoy. Sin ti no soy nada, o eso me hiciste creer.

La última foto en mi mano, mis lágrimas cayendo como si no hubiera mañana y el dolor del pecho aumentando mientras veo esa preciosa cara. La cara del hombre que siempre quiso estar conmigo, ese que me decía te amo a cualquier momento del día, ese que no veía la edad si no el amor. Que pena que ese hombre solo fuera ficción, solo fuera una mentira bien creada por un hombre despreciable. Tiro con rabia la foto al fuego y poco a poco se consume, borrando todo el rastro físico de lo que alguna vez fue nuestro amor. Voy a luchar por salir de esa jaula en la que me encerraste, quiero ser libre y lo voy a conseguir. Christopher te voy a odiar, no es una amenaza es un aviso. No intentes volver y no intentes tejer tus mentiras en mí. Trago saliva y me levanto sacudiendo mi pantalón.

\- ¿Por qué dueles como el infierno?- Digo antes de dirigirse al coche sintiendo la presión en mi pecho y las lágrimas caer por mis ojos. Pero todo eso queda en el olvido cuando la persona que siempre me ha dado su apoyo aunque no estuviera de acuerdo me sonríe y alarga sus brazos para abrazarme. En los brazos de Derek me siento bien, querido y libre, tan libre que asusta. Quiero salir de esta jaula, dejar el miedo atrás y poder volver a ser ese chico que todos amaban.

\- Eres increíble Stiles.- Dice con una sonrisa, yo me acerco y dejo un suave beso en su boca dejándolo desconcertado. Le sonrío mientras acaricio su cara.

\- Te quiero querer, solo dame tiempo, se que lo conseguiré.- Él me mira sorprendido y parpadea un par de veces confuso.- Quiero ser el chico del que te enamoraste y se que lo conseguiré y es por eso que no quiero que dejes de luchar por mí.- Él asiente y se acerca un poco a besar otra vez mis labios, cierro los ojos y paso mi mano por su pelo.

\- En esta vida y en la siguiente Stiles.- Le sonrío y vuelvo abrazarlo sintiendo ese sentimiento de protección y seguridad que da.- ¿Quieres ir a comer fuera?- Asiento y me separo para ir al asiento del conductor. Suspiro y cierro los ojos mientras siento la angustia y el miedo recorrer mi cuerpo.- Estoy aquí Stiles.- Dice mientras apoya su mano en mi piernas, asiento mientras abro los ojos y lo miro con una sonrisa.

\- Gracias.- Susurro antes de arrancar el coche. Me meto en la carretera y tranquilamente vamos hacia el centro de nuestro pequeño pueblo. Allí nuestras cafetería, esa que ha sido nuestro sitio de reuniones nos espera abierta. Bajamos y entramos mientras él me cuenta algo de la empresa. Nos sentamos uno enfrente del otro y le sonrío mientras pido mi comida. Nos quedamos hablando con alguna que otra risa bastante escandalosa entremedio. Pero con una cosa segura, conseguiré salir adelante y quererle como él me quiere.


	26. Extra

Suspiro mientras me dejo caer en el jardín, esto no es lo que había pensado, pero al parecer es lo mejor para mí, solo una temporada.

\- Hola.- Susurra alguien sentándose a mi lado, yo giro mi cabeza y le sonrío mientras vuelvo arrancar un hierba del suelo.

\- Hola.- Le devuelvo el saludo, siento sus labios en mi cabeza y cierro los ojos sonriendo. Desde el principio él siempre estuvo a mi lado aún no se ha asustado lo suficiente como para irse.

\- ¿Cómo te va?- Pregunta mientras se apoya en sus palmas, yo miro hacia mi espalda donde la gran construcción que es Eichen House se alza imponente. Siempre pensé que la gente solo ingresa aquí cuando ya no tenían solución, pero no es así.

\- Bien, cada vez pienso menos en eso y me siento mejor.- Le digo a Derek con una sonrisa, él me la devuelve y yo me apoyo en su brazo. Mirando hacia el bosque, su mano rodea mi cintura y yo sonrío, ya no siento miedo.

\- Solo te quedan un par de semanas, estoy deseando que salgas para llevarte a esa cita que te prometí el primer día que entraste aquí.- Dice mientras apoya su cabeza en la mía, yo sonrío y cierro los ojos sintiendo algunas lagrimas caer por ella.

\- Estoy deseando poder demostrarte todo lo que siento sin que sea opacado por lo que me hizo él.- Le digo mientras cojo aire, él se separa de mí y limpia mis mejillas mientras ajunta nuestras frentes. Este hombre es lo que debí haber elegido desde un principio, él indicado, mi media naranja.

\- Estoy deseando eso también pequeño.- Dice antes de dejar un beso en mis mejillas. Levanto la cabeza y él me sonríe mientras acaricia mi pierna, asiento mientras me vuelvo apoyar en su hombro. Ojala poder ser así e feliz siempre.

\- Se acabó su horario señor.- Dice uno de los guardias, Derek suspira y se levanta mientras se sacude su ropa. Lo imito y el hombre me mira con una sonrisa.- Me han dicho que ya te queda menos, me alegro por eso chico.- Yo le devuelvo la sonrisa y entro con ellos hasta la puerta, Derek se gira y vuelve a dejar un beso en mi frente. Se que está deseando besarme la boca, pero aun no estoy preparado. Cojo su mano y dejo un beso.

\- Saluda a mis padres y a Scott.- Él asiente y se va mientras suspiro, el guardia me acompaña hasta el salón comunitario y me siento al lado de uno de los chicos que por lo que me han dicho tiene esquizofrenia.

\- Hacéis muy buena pareja.- Dice antes de levantarse e irse, me rio mientras lo veo interactuando con otros miembros. Me apoyo en mis rodillas mientras veo la sala, puede que ir a un psiquiátrico no era algo que estaba en mi lista, pero venir aquí me ha ayudado a superar ese gran socavón que dejó Christopher en mí. Superar el miedo a enamorarme ha sido difícil, ese episodio me condiciono durante un tiempo, ni la terapia me ayudaba a no encogerme a esperar un golpe cuando Derek o Scott se acercaban a mí. En ese momento es cuando me sugirieron esto y no me lo pensé mucho antes de ingresar. He conocido a gente increíble, que poco a poco supera sus problemas y luchan cada día por ello, solo los imito. La figura de uno de los enfermeros acercándose hace que lo mire fijamente mientras frunzo el ceño.

\- Tienes una visita no autorizada ¿Quieres hacerla?- Pregunta serio, frunzo aún más el ceño y lo miro con una ceja alzada.

\- ¿A dónde?- Pregunto tenso, él carraspea y cruza los brazos en su pecho. Mientras se le ve con una posición muy tensa.

\- En la sala de no contacto.-Trago saliva y asiento mientras lo sigo hasta allí. Esta sala es una habitación como la de las cárceles, con un teléfono para hablar y un cristal demasiado grueso como para romperlo. Me abrazo a mí mismo mientras miro la puerta cerrada.- Cualquier problema llamas al botón rojo y te sacaremos de aquí.- Asiento y entro quedándome parado en la puerta cerrada. La sonrisa ladeada y los ojos verdes que aun me atormentan están mirándome desde el otro lado. Trago saliva y me acerco despacio hacia el teléfono. Lo descuelgo y lo pongo en mi oído escuchando el silencio de la línea.

\- Hola Stiles.- Dice con una voz suave, incluso podría decir sensual. Mi cuerpo empieza a temblar y eso le hace gracia.

\- ¿Qué quieres Christopher?- Le digo mientras mi voz tiembla muchísimo, él se vuelve a reír y niega mientras hace una mueca.- Sabes que si mi padre se entera de esto acabaras en la cárcel ¿Verdad?- Él se tensa y ahora sonrío yo, puede que este mes de terapia y reuniones si que haya hecho su efecto.

\- Vengo a recordarte que eres mío y eso no lo va a cambiar un papelito.- Trago saliva y lo miro mientras niego sonriendo. Él parece desconcertar y muerdo mi labio para no reírme en su cara.

\- Deje de ser tuyo desde el momento que tus manos me dieron el primer golpe.- Le digo antes de colgar, aprieto el botón rojo y un enfermero entras mirándome serio me acerco para abrazarlo y empiezo a llorar delante de Chris que mira perplejo la escena.- Este hombre tiene una orden de alejamiento, no puede estar cerca mío.- Él se tensa y llama a los guardias por los walkie-talkie. No tardan mucho en entrar en detener a Christopher que está gritando algo contra el cristal, le sonrío y muevo mis labios para que me los lea.

\- _Jaque mate_.- Él se intenta escapar y me abrazo más fuerte al enfermero.

\- Vamos a llamar a tu padre ¿Vale?- Asiento y él me acompaña hasta la sala principal. Escucho las sirenas de policía y sonrío mientras muerdo mi labio, esta vez no se librará impunemente como la primera vez. Estará encerrado unos meses mientras que yo en dos semanas me largo de aquí. Espero que el Karma haga su trabajo en Christopher.


End file.
